Prophétie tellement improbable
by Valouw
Summary: ABANDONNEE . - Grosse daube.
1. Retrouvailles stupéfiantes

_Hellow !_

_Alors je refais un peu la présentation du 1er chapitre parce que je pense que ceux qui viennent pour la première fois sur ma fic sont déçus de ne voir qu'un petit bout d'histoire et se demandent surement si c'en est de même pour le reste. EH BIEN NON :p_

_Appréciez et lisez à sa juste valeur._

_C'est juste ce chapitre qui est pourri le reste est mieux promis !_

_Valoou_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Des retrouvailles surprenantes**

Une nuit de pleine lune, une jeune femme s'approchait de la Cabane Hurlante, baguette à la main. Cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, devenue Auror depuis peu. Elle avait entendu des gémissements plaintifs qui s'étaient arrêtés depuis une bonne heure. Tout doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Personne au rez-de-chaussée. Elle décida d'aller au 1er étage et là elle découvra Drago Malefoy, un ancien camarade de Poudlard blessé et évanoui, une sphère prophétique dans les mains. Deux noms apparaissaient sur cette prophétie : Drago Malefoy-Hermione Granger.

Hermione poussa un cri silencieux.Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son nom était associé à cette fouine dans une prophétie ? Elle décida de ramener Malefoy au Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix mais de ne pas mentionner cette prophétie. Elle la mit dans sa poche de jean, prit la main de Malefoy et transplana.


	2. Mise à jour

**Disclamer:**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf les personnages de ma création comme Stanley.

* * *

Arrivée au quartier général, épuisée de l'effort de transporter Malefoy, Hermione s'affala par terre, haletant. Elle ressentit dans sa poitrine la même douleur qui la faisait temps souffrir depuis quelques temps. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce sortilège. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard maintenant.

-Hermione ! cria une voix masculine

-Harry aide moi s'il te plaît ! murmura Hermione d'une voix faible

-Hermione, je suis là ! Tout va bien se passer. Mais ... c'est Malefoy !

-Oui Harry mais aide moi d'abord ensuite je t'expliquerais tout !

-Moui, grommela-t'il. Ron va faire sa crise ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Harry, la ferme !(Nda:Ouh Violent XD)

Harry rumina intérieurement et prit Malefoy dans ses bras, suivie d'Hermione pliée en deux par la douleur venant de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne à part au tableau de Dumbledore qui avait été accroché dans la maison des Blacks.

-Stanley avait raison Harry ... Il y avait bien un traître dans leurs rangs qui ne travaillait que pour son compte. C'est Malefoy et il s'est fait pincer.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? demande Harry sarcastique

-Je le sens Harry .

-Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le tuer là maintenant ! C'est tout de même lui la cause de la mort de Dumbledore, non ?

-Harry calme-toi !

-Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je le porte là alors que c'est mon pire ennemi ?

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu as confiance en moi ...

-...

-Allez on entre !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le quartier général.

Un bruit de verre brisé.

-Harry ... Mione ...

C'est vrai qu'ils formaient un étrange tableau. Une jeune femme pliée en deux aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec une cicatrice au front et des lunettes de travers portant un autre jeune homme blond, inconscient.

-Ron ! Aide-nous !

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron perplexe. Il regarda de plus près et resta bouche bée.

-Oui c'est Malefoy ! Vas-y Harry ! Monte le dans la chambre, j'explique tout à Ron. ajouta Hermione

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête et monta les escaliers, sa charge dans les bras. Hermione, elle, se tourna vers Ron qui s'était emproupré et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ron je vais tout t'expliquer. En fait ... fit Hermione. Mais elle fut interrompue par une "explosion".

-HERMIONE ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS NOTRE AMIE MAIS TU RAMENES DES TRAITRES DANS NOTRE QUARTIER GENERAL ! C'EST MALEFOY, PAR MERLIN ! CELUI QUI N'ARRETAIT PAS DE T'INSULTER, QUI A FALLIT TUER DUMBLEDORE, QUI A FAILLI NOUS TUER TOUS ET TOI TU LE RAMENES COMME UN VIEUX AMI QU'ON AURAIT PAS VU DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Ses cheveux maintenant bouclés commençaient à s'ébouriffer. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! JE N'AI AUCUNE EXPLICATION A TE FAIRE ! NOUS SOMMES DES GRYFFONDORS, NON ? NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES LACHES ET NOUS N'ABANDONNONS PAS CEUX QUI ONT BESOIN DE NOTRE AIDE QUE CE SOIT UN SERPENTARD OU UN POUFSOUFFLE !

Hemione était essouflée, l'effort qu'elle avait fait l'avait encore plus épuisée. Elle regarda Ron et vit que celui-ci était mal à l'aise.

-Hermione ne me demande pas de m'occuper de lui mais je pourrais le supporter ... pour toi ajouta-t'il timidement.

Hermione resta inplacable et après avoir excusé Ron, monta à l'étage au-dessus. Elle se fit agripper le bras par une main sortie de l'ombre. C'était Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? demanda Hermione hargneuse.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre, pas vrai ? Je te connais trop bien pour dire non ...

-...

-Réponds-moi Hermione, ordonna-t'il

-Y'a une prophétie voilà ce qu'il y a. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il y avait une sphère prophétique à côté de lui et il y avait son nom et le mien, avoua Hermione

Harry resta comme sonné.

-Va le voir et surveille-le.

-Harry, je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Ron.

-D'accord. Va voir Malefoy maintenant.

-Oui.

Et il lui fit un baiser sur le front. Hermione se sentit un peu soulagée. Entre Harry et Ron, celui qui la comprenait le mieux était sans aucun doute Harry.

Hermione se diriga vers la chambre et quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

* * *

Suiite demain ! Mais quelle est la maladie d'Hermione ? Quelle est la prophétie ? 

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents et désolé si mes chapitres sont un peu courts, ce n'est que le début de l'histoire ;)

Bisoux et Reviews XD (non juste pour savoir si ma fic est appréciée et pour continuer)

Je sais je suis un peu sadik c'est fait exprès mdr


	3. Lumière

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est trop gentil et je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise:**

**MeDiNo, LyLyChoUps, Ptitcoeur (eh oui je suis sadique niark niark niark lol), caro, Vavalyeste (merci pour la critique XD), missgranger, pauapu ! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

* * *

Hermione était bouche bée. Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours était allongé sur le canapé-lit de sa chambre, toujours inconscient. Il était irradié d'une lumière verte, une lueur inexplicable qui semblait venir d'ailleurs mais Hermione comprenait bien que la lumière venait de Malefoy lui-même. Quel était ce phénomène inexplicable ? Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. On aurait dit un ange mais le début de la marque des Ténèbres qu'on percevait sous sa chemise gâchait tout le tableau.

"Un ange déchu, voilà ce qu'il ést" pensa Hermione.

Puis dès qu'elle ferma la porte et s'approcha intriguée, la lumière cessa.

"Malefoy aurait des pouvoirs cachés ? Que voulait dire cette lumière ?" pensa Hermione.

Sa douleur dans la poitrine avait disparu avec l'apparition de cette lumière. Comme si elle avait eu le pouvoir de soigner les blessures mais celle-ci restera vive tant qu'elle ne trouvera pas le contre-sortilège, déjà fallait-il qu'elle sache quel sortilège on lui avait jété pour qu'elle ait mal ainsi.

"Bon, il faudrait que je mette des pates structurantes sur ses blessures."

Elle prit dans l'armoire posée à côté de son lit une trousse bleue. Elle en sortit des pates pour appliquer sur les blessures au bras droit de Malefoy et de sa jambe gauche. La plaie de sa jambe était la plus profonde.

"Heureusement que j'ai fait des études de Médicomages avant de vouloir devenir Auror !"pensa-t'elle

Tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à soigner Malefoy, elle laissa son esprit un peu vagabonder. Elle se souvenait très bien du coup de poing retentissant qu'elle avait adressé à Malefoy. Harry et Ron en avait bien ri. Harry et Ron ... Elle soupira. Harry était comme un frère pour elle. C'était lui le plus comphrénsif des deux. Ron, quant à lui, elle le voyait bien, il était amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement pour lui, elle non. Elle l'avouait, elle était tombé amoureuse de lui en 5è année. Mais rien de plus précis. En 6è année, il l'avait beaucoup déçu avec Lavande. Mais aujourd'hui tout était loin. Ils n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard pour la 7è année il y a 2 ans de cela maintenant. Ils avaient 18 ans et étaient à la recherche des Horxcuses. Depuis la découverte du médaillon, il n'en avait trouvé qu'un et c'était la coupe de Serdaigle. Harry et Ginny avait échangé un seul baiser au-dessus de cette coupe et une fumée en était sortie. Ils avaient vu un morceau d'âme se détruire. L'amour ...

Mais un léger mouvement de Malefoy la fit sursauter. Il s'était réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air perplexe. La baguette d'Hermione était près de lui et il la prit et la pointa sur Hermione.

-Où suis-je Granger ? demanda-t"il d'une voix brûlante en la mencaçant de sa propre baguette.

-Tu es à l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Qu'est ce que je fous là ? questionna-t'il faiblement.

-Tu étais blessé à la Cabane Hurlante, je t'ai ramené.

Drago Malefoy fut aspergé de souvenirs. La cabane Hurlante, la prophétie, l'attaque et le noir complet ...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi Malefoy ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené, Granger ?

-Tu étais blessé, je ne suis pas une lâche.

-Tu aurais dû Granger. Tu aurais dû. Ca va t'apporter beaucoup plus de problèmes que tu ne le crois et je ne parle pas seulement des Mangemorts.

-Alors de quoi ?

-Tu le sauras, j'en suis certain Miss-je-sais-tout. fit-il de sa voix traînante habituelle.

-...

-Tu as trouvé la prophétie. C'est pour ça que tu m'as ramené. C'est pour comprendre. Mais l'as-tu seulement écouté ?

-J'avoue. Mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

-Eh ben il serait temps.

Il essaya de se lever mais non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il laissa tomber la baguette d'Hermione et la regarda plus pronfondément.Elle avait changé. Elle n'avait plus les cheveux ébouriffés mais une cascades de boucles brunes et des yeux chocolats avec une lueur d'incomphrénsion. Hermione fut un peu génée par ce regard sur elle, elle tourna les talons et dit à Malefoy avant de sortir:

-On verra la prophétie après. D'abord je veux que tu te reposes.

-Et si je suis un Mangemort, que fais-tu ? cria-t'il avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

-Tu en es un. Mais je sais que tu n'agis que pour tes propres intérêts. Tu t'en fiches complétement de Voldemort et de son sort. Tu laisses apparaître un soupçon et on te tue. C'est bien clair ?

-Oui Granger.

Et elle sortit. Drago était secoué. En une seule nuit, il avait découvert une prophétie horrible, il avait subi une attaque de Mangemorts et avait été secouru par Granger la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir.

"Quel monde injuste !" pensa-t'il avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Tout ceci était très bizarre. Une prophétie sur eux ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ils n'avaient aucun point en commun si ce n'est que se détester et de se vouer une haine réciproque en tous points. Comment ? ... Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi deux êtres si différents feraient l(objet d'une prophétie les concernant. Hermione s'aasit dans l'escalier, sortit la sphère de sa poche et commença à jouer avec, à la tourner dans ses doigts. Il n'avait pas changé Malefoy. Toujours aussi arrogant, sa voix traînante qui l'insupportait est toujours là. Mais il ne s'appliquait plus des tonnes de gel sur sa tête blonde. Ses cheveux en batailles lui allaient mieux d'après Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire: Malefoy était beau mais il ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Déjà c'était un Serpentard, et deyximement il était vil, méchant, arrogant et détestait les enfants de Moldus comme elle, les Sang-de-Bourbe comme il aimait les appeler.

"Mione ? fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas maintenant ...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus ? râla Hermione

-C'était le bon temps quand tu m'appelait Professeur Lupin, non ?

-Il n'y a jamais eu de bon temps Remus depuis que Voldemort est revenu.

-Hermione tu n'es plus la même. Tu es devenue beaucoup trop pessimiste.

-Non, Remus,fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Juste Réaliste. On vit dans un monde pouri par la lutte entre le bien et le mal. Et on ne sait même pas quel camp va gagner.

-Hermione repose toi. Tu en as bien besoin.

-... Tu es au courant ?

-Pour Malefoy ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Oui Harry m'a expliqué. J'espère qu'il rentrera dans l'ordre parce qu'il est très puissant et ça ne fera pas de mal à l'Ordre, tu le sais bien.

-Je vais dans la cuisine. Merci Remus. J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi. Mais il faut que j'aille calmer les ardeurs de meurtre de Ron.

-Prends bien soin de toi. Je dois aller voir Tonks.

Et il transplane, laissant seule Hermione dans l'escalier. Elle descendit et au bas de l'escalier se fit étouffer par une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse flamboyante.

-Ginny ??? s'étonna-t'elle

-Eh oui ma Mione ! C'est bien moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais bien qu'Harry t'a interdit de remmettre les pieds ici !

-Tu veux que je me mette à bouder, c'est ça ?

-Non, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin

-Je suis venue te voir Mione. Tu m'inquiètes.

-Ah oui ? demanda Hermione affichant un air détaché.

-La guerre t'a tout pris Hermione. Tu es devenue beaucoup trop froide. Tu n'es plus la Hermione que j'ai connue.

-Ginny ... murumura-t'elle

-Non Mione ! Je veux te voir sourire et on va à la cuisine voir les deux autres idiots d'accord ?

-Oui. répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

C'était vrai que c'était maintenant un monde déchiré entre deux camps opposés mais est-ce qu'une simple lueur d'espoir pourrait-elle faire triompher le bien ? Est-ce qu'on peut changer le monde grâce à une poignée de personnes ?

"Tant de questions sans réponses ..." pensa Hermione.

* * *

**Suite dès que je peux. Sûrement mercredi ! Reviews pour savoir si ce que je fais est apprécié please :)**


	4. Prise de becs

**Alors désolé. J'ai une journée de retard. Je n'ai pas plus publier hier le Chapitre 4 parce que j'ai eu une sortie imprévue avec des amis :')**

**Je voudrais remercier:**

**-ptitcoeur: Je sais beaucoup de monde attend la prophétie. Mais comme je suis une grosse sadique, je ne la publierais que dans le chapitre 5 qui se fera vendredi.**

**-LyLyChoUps: merci pour tes conseils. J'ai fait de mon mieux sur ce chapitre :)**

**-MeDiNo: Alors toi merci, j'adore trop trop tes reviews. Ca me fait trop plaisir. La p'tit rapprochement ce sera pour plus tard :') Et encore merci !**

**-Marjo: Merci. Du courage, j'en ai bien besoin lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Prise de Becs**

Hermione entra dans la cuisine, précédée de Ginny. Harry et Ron étaient attablés autour de la table en train de parler des derniers évènements survenus ces derniers jours. Ron vit Hermione arriver et se leva. Harry regarda derrière lui, vit Ginny et fit les yeux ronds.

-Ginny, hurla t'il, je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir ici. Oh mon Dieu, Mrs Weasley va me tuer enfin elle va plutôt tuer Ron.

Ron eut les oreilles cramoisies et commença à crier sur sa rouquine de sœur alors qu'Hermione et Harry étaient morts de rire.

-RON JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET JE SUIS PAS TA BONNE, OK ? ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE T'ASSEOIR ET DE FERMER TA GRANDE BOUCHE !

Ron fut estomaqué par la réplique de Ginny. Il se renfrogna.

-Hermione, alors Malefoy qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

Ron rentra encore plus dans sa chaise et fut soudain atteint d'un mutisme incroyable.

-Malefoy ? demanda Ginny étonnée

-Oui Ginny. J'ai ramené Malefoy ici. Tu demanderas les détails à Harry. Pour te répondre Harry, je ne sais pas trop. Quand je suis entré dans ma chambre, il était entouré d'une lumière verte et moi d'une lumière rouge. Puis en fermant la porte, plus de lumière. Il s'est réveillé quand je le soignais. On s'est un peu expliqués et il s'est rendormi. Je lui ai dit bien clairement que si il nous trahissait, il était mort, expliqua Hermione sans émotion apparente sur son visage mais dans l'âme, il y avait beaucoup de tourments.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. D'abord le choc de la prophétie sur elle et ce crétin de Malefoy puis la lumière verte et rouge. Trop de coïncidences ...

-Hermione ? Hermione ? fit Harry

-Oui je suis là ... répondit-elle sortie brusquement de sa rêverie.

-On se demandait si il fallait avertir les autres membres de l'ordre ? Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Certains vont réagir comme Ron.

-Ce qui est tout à fait comphrénsible, grommela le concerné.

-Ron, je suis sincèrement désolée. Mais si tu pouvais te calmer vis-à-vis de lui, ce serait parfait ! Vous n'avez plus 16 ans, vous êtes plus des gamins, vous êtes des adultes dans un monde en guerre. Est-ce trop te demander que de rester poli avec lui juste une fois ? demanda Hermione.

Ron se sentit trahi pour la première fois de sa vie et par-dessus le marché, par la fille qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie et tout cela, causé par son ennemi.

-Hermione mais c'est ... c'est Malefoy, bafouilla-t'il .

-Oh Ron ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. soupira Hermione exaspérée par les gamineries de Ron. Nous sommes en guerre, merde !

Et elle partit en claquant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle de frustration.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et remarqua que Malefoy était toujours endormi sur la canapé. Elle marcha à petits pas et s'accouda au bord de la fenêtre. C'était une fenêtre magique. Elle voyait ce qu'elle voulait voir et là, à ce moment précis, elle voyait un monde plein de paix, des collines vertes baignées par le soleil et des animaux, des humains, toute forme de vie heureux de vivre. Elle soupira. "Ce monde ne pourra exister que si nous gagnons la guerre contre Voldemort et si nous détruisons toute forme de mal sur Terre ... Mais comment ?"

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation actuelle, Drago s'était réveillé. Doucement, sans bruit, il regardait Hermione. Il la trouvait belle. Elle avait changé, lui auusi avait changé mais leur monde était trop pourri maintenant pour envisager une relation avec elle. Et aussi, le voudrait-elle ? Mais pour Drago, les moeurs anciennes étaient révolues, ses dicriminations contre les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient finies. Il avait compris que c'étaient pour la plupart de très grands sorciers. "La preuve avec Granger" pensa-t'il. Il était lasse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende la prophétie. Ce serait pire. Tous les deux seraient obligés d'unir leur destin pour sauver ce monde.Et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Lui, un grand Malefoy, ne pas vouloir faire souffrir une Sang-de-bourbe était impossible, mais l'exception était là, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione se retourna brusquement ayant entendu un léger bruissement du canapé où était allongé Malefoy et s'exclama:

-Malefoy ! Tu m'espionnais ?

-Non. Je venais juste de me réveille,répondit-il Et j'ai vu une jeune femme accoudée à une fenêtre pensive et déboussolée essayant de trouver quel était son rôle dans ce monde où le mal prend de la puissance de jour en jour. ajouyta-t'il comme pour lui même, le plus naturellement possible.

Hermione fut très étonnée de la philosophie de Malefoy, comment avait-il si bien cerné ses sentiments ? "Il a vraiment changé." pensa-t'elle.

-Granger, veux-tu entendre la prophétie ? demanda Drago après un silence.

-Oui.murmura-t'elle

-Je te préviens tout de suite qu'elle ne te fera peut-être pas plaisir ...

-D'accors. Je suis prévenue. Allons-y.

Elle sortit la sphère prophétique de sa poche et la regarda, ne sachant que faire.Drago sourit à son embarras et lui dit en lui prenant la prophétie des mains:

-Il faut que tu penses très fort à cette sphère, juste les concernés peuvent le faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de la casser. Il nous faut la garder. On n'en aura besoin pour convaincre _certaines_ personnes.

Hermione ne comprit (**Nda:**merci hindouch D) pas le "certaines" personnes, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Ron et de Harry.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Hermione pensa très fort à cette prophétie ainsi que Drago et soudain, une ombre fantomatique apparut dans la sphère.

* * *

**Suite vendredi. Moi, je suis en vacances pour 2 semaines donc je vais pouvoir publier plus souvent :p**

**Alors Reviews pour le Chapitre 5: La prophétie**

**Je sais ce chapitre est un peu ennuyeux. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire :( mais c'est essentiel parce que je voulais mettre une tension entre Ron et Hermione, et montre le changement de mentalité de Drago.**

**Bisous bisous mes chers lecteurs.**


	5. La prophétie

**Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai eu comme qui dirait une petite panne d'inspi' et quand c'est revenu, j'avais plus le droit à l'ordi hier :'(**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews:**

**Ptitoon:**_ Merci même si je ne trouvait pas ce chapitre très intéressant de mon point de vue mais essentiel :)_

**marjo:**_ Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait chaud au coeur XD_

**luna:**_ Et la voilà !_

**LyLyChoUps:**_ Merci ! T'es surment l'une des lecteurs qui suit mon histoire et qui mes donne de très bons conseils :') Miici beaucoup !_

**milyze:**_ Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le début ;)_

**MeDiNo:**_Non non fait pas de crise cardiaque !!! J'ai coupé parce que j'avais envie d'un peu de suspens. lool. Merci de suivre mon histoire depuis le début :p_

**Rebecca-Black:**_ Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre :p Mais non je réfléchis tu n'auras pas Drago XD on va le laisser à Hermione, non ? Enfin, on verra bien jusqu'où mon sadisme peut aller :_

**Ptitcoeur:** _Toi aussi un(e) de mes plus fidèles lecteurs. Ca fait plaisir. Et oui j'aime faire mijoter :p Et désolé tu t'attendais à avoir la suite hier soir en rentrant du lycée mais ce n'est qu'aujourdui désolée. Pour les certaines personnes tu verras plus tard :D_

**Hindouch:**_Merciii ! Je n'avais pas vu cette faute énorme ! Désolée [valou supplie à genoux XD _

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**La Prophétie 

Une ombre fantomatique apparut soudain dans la sphère et une voix grave teintée d'accents tragiques prit la parole:

"Quand la Lionne arrivera à ouvrir le coeur du Serpent,leurs vrais pouvoirs se déclencheront. Ils pourront alors aider le Survivant à terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ils devront d'abord retrouver l'Aigle, né le troisième mois, et le Blaireau, né quand naîtra le cinquième mois. La Lionne et le Serpent ... unis par leurs coeurs ..."

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ! Unie à Malefoy ! Tomber amoureuse d'un Malefoy, et surtout de celui-là mais quelle idée stupide ! Drago observait Hermione, tant de sentiments passaient dans ses yeux. Il en était presque gêné. Hermione était envahie de sentiments les uns les plus différents des autres. Terrasser Volemort, son plus grand rêve, pour pouvoir vivre enfin heureuse mais pour ça, il fallait aimer un Malefoy. Hermione savait que la prophétie disait vrai, elle tomberait sûrement amoureuse de lui. Elle remercia intérieurement Malefoy de son silence. Elle se sentait étrangère à elle-même, ses principes, ses goûts, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle. Après un intense moment de réflexion, Hermione leva la tête, Drago voyait bien ses yeux remplis de larmes mais par respect, il détourna le regard. Hermione, elle, était submergée d'émotions. L'incomphrénsion était celle qui dominait le plus. Soudain, elle demanda un faible "Pourquoi ?"

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien, avoua Drago

-Pourquoi nous ? hurla-t'elle, hors-d'elle.

-Granger, calme-toi, je n'en sais pas plus que toi si ce n'est que l'Aigle et le Blaireau étaient à Poudlard assurément.

-Malefoy, nous allons aborder le problème clairement, bredouilla Hermione

Drago regarda la Lionne commencer à paniquer, cela ne lui produisait plus le même effet qu'avant. Il aurait apprécié de la voir comme ça, avant de devenir un fugitif. Cependant, tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû faire lui passait par la tête. Il voulait la consoler.

"Foutu lien magique !"pensa-t'il mais tout haut sans le faire exprès.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione, attérée mais curieuse de savoir tout ce qui se passait par la tête de Malefoy.

-Rien, répondit-il en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre d'où s'échappait une brise subtile.

-Malefoy ! Nous sommes tout les deux dans une belle merde, et pas que deux, d'après la prophétie nous sommes quatres, alors accouche ! commença à s'énerver Hermione.

-Ok. Ok. T'énerve pas. Nous avons un lien magique. Je le sais. Je l'ai ressenti quand tu es entrée dans la pièce. Ce lien veut me faire faire des choses que jamais d'habitude je ne ferais.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Hermione, suscpicieuse

-Comme ... hésita Drago. Il prit une grande inspiration et ajouta: L'envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te caresser les cheveux , de te dire que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passade, mais je ne le peux pas ni le veut.

Hermione fut étonnée de ses propos venant de la part de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis Poudlard, leur première année, celui qui l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

"Qu'étaient devenus les personnes sensées se hair ?" pensa Hermione.

Et pour changer de sujet, elle demanda précipitamment à Drago, qui haussa les sourcils:

-Quand tu me parlais de _certaines_ personnes, tu me parlais sûrement de l'Aigle et du Blaireau. Mais comment les trouver ?

-Alors, là, je comptais sur toi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, répondit Drago, désinvolte

Hermione sourit à ce surnom. La sérénité était revenue dans cette pièce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Ginny discutaient dans la cuisine de l'attitude d'Hermione.

-C'est scandaleux Harry ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Je suis désolé. fit Ron

-Ron, elle a raison. Si Malefoy peut nous aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous devons le garder. ajouta Harry

-Et si c'est un Mangemort infiltré ? demanda Ginny, méfiante

-Nous le soumettrons au Vertiraseum. Si il refuse, nous le tuerons, trancha Harry.

Pouuf !

Stanley venait de transplaner. C'était un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Il mesurait 1m80 à peu près et avait la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras droit (**Nda:**ou gauche je sais plus). Il portait une cape qui cachait son visage pour la plus grande partie.

-Stanley, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry

-Je suis venu parce que j'ai senti la précense du Serpent, répondit-il neutrement.

-Quel Serpent ? fit Harry déboussolé.

-Mais Harry, il veut parler de Malefoy bien sûr, fit Ron fier de lui.

-Harry, la prophétie ... Tu es au courant ?

Harry le regarda un peu méfiant.

-Oui je la connais. Enfin, je connais son existence mais je ne sais pas le contenu. Comment le sais-tu Stan' ?

-J'en fais partie. Enfin, une prophétie a été faite à part sur moi et une autre personne et la prophétie qu'a Hermione est liée à la mienne.

-Quelle prophétie ? demanda Ron, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Une prophétie unissait sa Mione et Malefoy ! Impossible !

-Excusez nous mais mon frère et moi voudrions savoir ce qui se passe ? osa demander Ginny.

-Vous le serez plus tard, répondit Stanley à Ginny et à Ron. Il se tourna vers Harry: Où sont-ils ?

-En haut dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-J'y vais, fit Stanley. Restez ici vous autres.

Et il monta les escaliers, arriva à la chambre d'Hermione, entra sans frapper et une lumière douce et chaude se répandit dans toute la pièce.

-Toi, ici ? demanda Hermione. J'aurais dû deviner.

* * *

**Finii ! XD pas la fic, le chapitre lol.****Alors je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais publier la suite mais je pense que mercredi ce sera possible, vu que toute la semaine je vais à un stage de surf avec une amie :p**

**Reviews !**

**Bisous bisous.**


	6. Notes importantes !

**NOTES TRES IMPORTANTES:**

_Je réponds à quelques questions. Désolée, je n'ai pas pris en comptes ces informations dans mes chapitres pour l'instant ;)_

_Alors Stanley est un espion pour l'ordre. Il est devenu Mangemort juste pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'est pas à J.K Rowling mais de mon invention :)_

_Ensuite Drago a su qu'Hermione était l'élue de la prophétie parce que son nom était écrit à côté du sien sur l'étiquette de la prophétie et que dans la prophétie qu'a eu Stanley qui a pour nom McPeurd, Hermione est l'élue de la prophétie d'après la description faite dans la prophétie. :) Pareil pour Drago (et aussi c'était évident que ça soit lui : c'est quand même le prince des serpentards lol) _

_Si vous avez pas bien compris certaines choses, veuillez me mettre une review pour me le demander sur le chapitre concerné. Je vous répondrais sur cette partie notes importantes. :)_

_Bisous à tous et espérant que mon histoire vous plaise, je vous laisse._

_Valoou_

****


	7. Le Blaireau

**Désolé y'a eu un groos bug et le reste du chapitre n'a pas été publié donc je l'ai supprimé parce que je devais le refaire ! Désolé !**

**Un grand MERCI pour vos reviews plus que gentilles :) Voici la suite mais d'abord quelques remerciements personnels :p**

**-marjo:**_ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup lol. Bin je confirme c'est pas trop facile mais je rentre le soir crevée chez moi et pour vous je rédige petit à petit ce chapitre. :)_

_-_**Ptitcoeur:**_ Je sais vous avez hâte ! Vous pouvez plus vous passer de moi lool j'déconne et pour ton plus grand plaisir voici la suite !_

_-_**milyze:**_Ta réponse est dans le chapitre 6 :)_

**-Rebecca-Black:**_Ben non ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge :p Mon esprit tordu a encore inventer pire. Ce n'est que le début mdr_

_-_**Chocolune: **_Alors là j'te contredis tout de suite ! Ton style d'écriture est aussi bien que le mien si ce n'est pas MIEUX mdr. Ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir ! Sérieux ! Franchement c'est super aimable à toi. Tu voix, regarder ses reviews et voir ça, ça fait chaud au coeur parce que je suis une écrivaine débutante en ce qui concerne les fansfictions et voilà quoi :D Merci encore !_

_-_**MeDiNo:**_La voilààààààààààààà v.v_

_-_**Ptitoon: **_C'est tout à fait normal. Voilà la suiiite !_

_-_**LyLy ChoUps: **_Merci ! Tes reviews me font toutes sans exception très plaisir :')_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Troubles**

"Toi , ici ? demanda Hermione. J'aurais dû deviner ...

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? fit Stanley, malicieusement.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard pendant un moment. Drago était sous le choc. Stanley, Stanley McPeurd un espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Un Mangemort espion sous le nez de Voldemort ! Incroyable ... Et dire qu'au lieu de fuir, il aurait pu se confier à Stanley. Ce dernier daigna enfin tourner la tête vers Drago. Leurs lumières étaient toujours présentes. Pour Stanley, elle était jaune, celle de Drago était verte et celle d'Hermione était rouge. Hermione décida de rompre enfin cet affrontement muet, les lumières venant de disparaître.

-Stanley, je te prie de nous dire ce qui se passe ici ? demanda poliment Hermione une once de colère dans la voix.

-Ma chère Lionne, je pense que tu es au courant ? fit ironiquement Stanley.

-Mais bien sûr, mon cher ..._ Blaireau_, répondit Hermione souriante

Stanley se renfrogna et Drago esquissa un sourire. Hermione le regardait et fut agréablement surprise de voir un vrai sourire illuminer le visage de Malefoy, elle n'avait connu que les sourires moqueurs et narquois. Mais celui-ci était spécial. Elle sourit à son tour. Soudain, la lumière rouge et la lumière verte réapparurent et semblaient être attirées l'une par l'autre. Les deux concernés se regardèrent dans les yeux: Hermione rougit et Drago semblait troublé mais si on avait pu lire dans les profondeurs de son âme, on aurait pu y lire un début de sentiment. Un miracle ! aurait pensé Hermione. Mais celle-ci était préoccupée.

-Si tu es le Blaireau, qui est l'aigle ? Comment savais-tu cela ? demanda Hermione, en se tordant les doigts de stress.

-Bah .. fit-il et il leur raconta la même histoire qu'à Harry.

Drago Malefoy rit d'un rire méprisant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard.

-Alors un Poufsouffle aurait un côté Serpentard, McPeurd ?

-Non Malefoy, juste une once de courage et un zeste de folie (_**Nda**__:P'tit clin d'œil à Eragon :) _peut amener un Poufsouffle à intégrer comme espion les Mangemorts et de plus, je suis de sang pur moi aussi _Malefoy_, fit le Poufsouffle.

Drago allait répliquer mais la Lionne intervana plus vite avant qu'une dispute éclate :

-Oui, bon laissez vos vieilles querelles de maisons et apprenez à coopérer, nous sommes liés par une prophétie qui veut retrouver les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard en quatre personnes précises et c'est nous.

Drago grommela et Stanley arborait un sourire qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. Il était tellement heureux de voir Malefoy déconfit. Ce serpent de Malefoy qui était ignoble à Poudlard envers lui et son meilleur ami Ernie MacMillan, enfant de moldus peut-être mais avec un grand coeur que Malefoy n'aurait peut-être jamais.

-Okay. _Hermione_ je ferais tout ce que tu veux, fit Stanley avec sarcasme en jetant un coup d'oeil entendu à Drago qui le fusilla du regard.

Hermione lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré à Stanley tandis que Drago marmonnait dans son coin et tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Retournons du côté de la cuisine._

-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny

-Mmh ..., répondit Harry, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

"Alors, Hermione, Malefoy et Stanley réunis dans une prophétie. Intriguant ! Je me demande bien ce qui peut se tramer dans cette chambre en haut ..." pensa Le Survivant.

-Harry, tu rêves ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ? demanda Ron, plus insistant que sa jeune soeur Ginny.

-Oui ... Je pense que je peux vous les dire. Une prophétie a été faite sur Malefoy et Hermione, et à ce que je sais maintenant, sur Stanley également. Je pense que ça nous servira pour la bataille, quand j'aurai récupéré les Horcuxes, à vaincre cette pourriture de mage noir.

-Alors ..., s'étrangla Ron, tu veux dire ... que Malefoy et Hermione sont liés ?

-Exactement Ron. Si ce n'est pas plus, parce que quand Hermione me l'a dit, elle avait l'air plutôt inquiète ... fit Harry, pensif.

Ron faillit s'évanouir. La femme dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps était liée à un autre homme ! Mais non, ça pouvait être autre chose ... Pas obligatoirement des liens d'amour, juste des liens amicaux pour le combat ! Ron essayait de se convaincre tant bien que mal, qu'Hermione ne pactiserait jamais avec cette fouine, cette ordure de Malefoy, qui avait pourri sa vie pendant plus de 6 ans. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

---------------------------

_Retournons dans la chambre_

Drago réfléchissait à cette prophétie, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il avait ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le front, il était tout simplement magnifique. Il pensait au contenu de la prophétie. _Ils_ pourraient aider Saint-Potter pour vaincre Voldemort, ce terrible mage noir, qui pourrissait la vie de tant de personnes, dont la sienne. Il pourrait enfin être libre, ne plus être sous la contrainte de tout ce qu'impliquait le nom des Malefoy, de pouvoir forger sa vraie nature, et non suivre le modèle de son père. Son père ! Un lâche méprisable qui ne servait qu'à tuer et torturer les innocents, qui prenait goût au pouvoir sur la misère d'autres personnes. Mais pour réaliser le rêve de milliers de personnes, il fallait tomber amoureux de cette ... Sang-de-Bourbe, non, il ne devait plus l'appeler comme ça, il n'était pas comme son père et ces énergumènes, il l'appelerait tout simplement Granger.

Hermione, elle, le regardait pendant qu'il faisait ses réflexions. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau malgré son masque de froideur, elle savait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, ce manque étant façonné par Lucius Malefoy, ce sale Mangemort. Tout d'un coup, leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux gris de Drago plongèrent dans ceux chocolatés d'Hermione et réciproquement. Leurs lumières étaient faibles mais s'allumèrent quand même. Hermione était à la fois surprise et heureuse : Malefoy lui avait fait un vrai sourire, et pas le sourire narquois qu'il lui réservait jusqu'alors. Stanley suivait cet échange de regards et toussa discrètement.pour l'interrompre. Les lumières rouge et verte s'éteignèrent doucement. Hermione et Drago n'avait rien remarqué.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Mc Peurd ? demanda Drago, arrogant

-Je sais comment trouver l'Aigle mais j'avais besoin de vous. Je ne pouvais pas agir seul, répondit Stanley

-Comment ? demanda Hermione.

-Dis donc miss-je-sais-tout, tu ne sais pas comment faire ? lança Drago très amusé.

-Ta gueule Drago. Vas-y Stanley, cette fouine ne sait pas fermer sa grande bouche quand il faut, répliqua Hermione en regardant méchamment Drago.

-Alors ... C'est très simple.Il faut se réunir tous les trois autour de la prophétie, ensuite nous serons transportés à l'endroit où se trouve l'Aigle.

Sur ce, ils se placèrent tous les trois autour de la sphère, posée à même le sol. Hermione hésita avant de prendre la main, mais Drago prit les devants un peu exaspéré par tant de gamineries. Soudain, leurs mains liées, une lumière dorée sortit de la sphère et les entoura comme un halo.

Ils atterirent sur de l'herbe assez brusquement , ils roulèrent chacun d'un côté et se levèrent tant bien que mal. Ils avaient été transportés par la sphère devant une petite maison à la campagne. Ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils étaient. Drago jura en se relevant car il avait atteri sur une pierre. Une jeune femme de leur âge sortit de la maison et leur dit:

-Je vous attendais.

-Eh ben, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait toi, fit Drago étonné, époussetant les manches de sa cape.

* * *

**Aah sadique ! Niark Niark :p **

**Mais qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme ? Comment Hermione et Drago vont-ils se rapprocher ? S'aimeront-ils ?**

**Tant de questions sans réponses. D **

**REVIEWS**

**La suite p'têt dimanche ou au début de la semaine. **

**Bisous bisous mes p'tits lecteurs adorés.**


	8. L'Aigle

**Merciii beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! C'est vraiment trop gentil !**

**LyLyChoUps Merci pour l'erreur ! Bisous**

**ptitcoeur: Lol ! Eh ouii je suis très sadique mais ça vous fait plaisiiiir j'en suis certaine **

**missgranger: C'était une bonne idée mais non. :p Tu verras c'est qui dans ce chapitre :)**

**merope: Merciii**

**Valayeste: Ben faut faire un choix et tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre :D**

**luna: Micii beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir**

**anonyme (je sais pas ton nom, tu ne l'as pas mis): Merci vraiment. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et tu as réussi à cerner un peu mon histoire ;)**

**marjo: Hey ! Merci pour _toutes _tes reviews. Ca donne du courage pour continuer. :)**

**Rebecca-Black: Merci (olalala j'me répéte :p)**

**Ptitoon: Ah pour ça ne t'inquiète pas :') Moi aussi j'ai une petite allergie à leur couple. Je trouve qu'il est beaucoup trop empoté pour mériter Hermione :)**

**MeDiNo: On ne sait jamais :p Mon esprit sadique pourrait bien leur jouer un mauvais tour Merci pour ta review**

**drago-hermione: merci pour ta review :)**

**Et maintenant Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Chapitre 7: **L'Aigle **

La jeune femme, qui leur faisait face, était grande. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds et affichait un petit rien rêveur qui la caractérisait si bien. Une lumière bleue apparut de Luna et se joignit à toutes les autre lumières déjà allumées.

-Luna ... Luna Lovegood ... fit Hermione, abasourdie.

-Eh oui Hermione. C'est bien moi. Vous cherchez l'aigle, c'est cela ? demanda Luna, absolument calme.

-Comment le sais-tu ... Luna ? répliqua Stanley.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient une année de différence, Stanley étant le plus vieux puisque Luna était dans la même année que Ginny et Stanley dans celle d'Hermione et Drago.

-Qui est tu, toi ? demanda Luna, rêveuse comme toujours. Mc Perd, Mc Meurd , c'est cela non ?

-Stanley _Mc Peurd_, j'étais dans la même année que Hermione et Malefoy, mais à Poufsouffle.

-Ah oui, je me souviens vaguement. Ca fait si longtemps, ajouta-t'elle en souriant.

La jeune Luna de leur Poudlard, rêveuse et détachée du monde, avait maintenant les pieds sur terre, même si elle gardait toujours ce petit air innocent et rêveur sur son visage. Elle était aussi devenue plus mature depuis l'assasinat de son père par des Mangemorts il y avait de cela six mois à peu près. Hermione l'avait appris par Lupin et en avait été désolée mais n'avait pas pu faire ses condoléances à Luna, vu que cette dernière avait disparu. Mais maintenant elle était là devant elle.

"Elle avait bien changé depuis ses années d'insouciances à Poudlard." pensa Hermione

-Loufo... Luna, se rattrapa Drago, comment as-tu su cette prophétie ?

Luna le regarda de ses grands yeux où autrefois le rêve était omniprésent et lui répondit :

-Mon père avait des contacts au Départemment des Mystères, et après l'épisode du Ministère de la Magie (**Nda:**Voir tome 5) il a décidé de voir si une prophétie me concernait, juste pour vérifier, et il se trouve qu'il en a découvert une. Il ne l'a pas bougé de sa place et connaissant le moyen de lire une prophétie sans la casser, il m'a fait la tenir et nous avaons découvert comme cela la prophétie, lors de ma sixième année. Cette prophétie, Hermione, a été faite juste après que Harry ait été marqué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Stanley, Hermione et Drago étaient abasourdis devant la révélation de Luna.

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ? demanda froidement Drago, en colère.

-On ne doit pas intérférer le destin, Malefoy. répondit-elle, sereine.

-Tu aurais pu m'empêcher de faire tout ... tout ce que j'avais fait cette année ... Dumbledore est mort par ma faute, mais je crois que je ne suis pas le seul fautif, fit Drago, le visage crispé par la rage.

-Non. Tout le monde est fautif, même Dumbledore lui-même, répondit Luna

-C'est bon. On se calme. fit Stanley. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de se battre, nous allons devoir lutter ensemble et aider Harry à vaincre cette ... merde.

Les autres sourirent légèrement à cette appelation de Voldemort par Stanley. Mais soudain, il poussa un cri déchirant et s'agenouilla par terre.

-Stan', qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, affolée s'asseyant près de lui.

-La Marque .._ Il_ m'appelle. Je dois partir. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. fit Stanley en grinçant des dents.

Et il transplana, les laissant seuls.

-Pourquoi McPeurd a-t'il une marque ? demanda Luna, les sourcils froncés

-C'est un espion, Luna. fit Hermione. Il espionne Voldemort pour notre compte.

-Ah, je comprends mieux. Mais ne restez pas ici. Entrez, fit elle en montrant la petite maison devant laquelle ils avaient atteri. C'est ici que je vis depuis ... ajouta-t'elle. Sa voix se cassa.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison. Malefoy n'avait toujours rien dit. Il bouillonait intérieurement. Apprendre qu'on aurait pu l'empêcher de vouloir commetre le meutre de Dumbledore le mettait hors de lui. Il savait pourtant que ça n'aurait rien changé.Et Hermione le lui confirma:

-Malefoy, écoute-moi attentivement, fit Hermione, je sais que tu penses que tout ceci aurait pu être évité. Mais non ! Tu étais arrogant, prétentieux, égoiste et méchant. Tu n'aurais jamais cru personne et encore moins Luna. Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

Drago releva la tête vers elle, et admira son visage. Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Il voulait l'embrasser, la tenir dans ses bras, ...

"Je deveiens fou, c'est pas possible !"pensa Drago.

Il serra les poings. Luna partit dans la chambre, au 1er étage, prétextant aller chercher une cape.

-Malefoy, tu m'écoutes ? Malefoy ?

Sans réfléchir, Drago s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa, un baiser sauvage et passionné auquel Hermione répondit. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le faisait, elle savait seulement qu'elle devait le faire. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et firent comme un ballet. Hermione était aux anges, et Drago se sentait comme sur une autre planète. Il arrêta. Par Merlin, il avait embrassé une Sang-de-Bourbe, enfin, non ... Il n'était plus le Malefoy raciste. Mais c'était tout de même Granger, son ennemie juré depuis Poudlard, que ce soit par le sang ou non, elle était à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard. Hermione, elle, ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait embrassé passionément, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et là, il lui jetait un regard de mépris mélangé à de la crainte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle ? Ou était-ce encore les fruits de cette stupide prophétie ? Les larmes affluèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. Drago ne les avait pas vues.

Il murmura un faible "Désolé" et partit se réfugier dehors, laissant Hermione en proie à de sérieux doutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant qu'Hermione et Drago étaient chez Luna, Ron se morfondait. Il était avachi dans un des canapés du salon et regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Ginny et Harry étaient partis au Terrier, laissant Ron surveiller le quartier général. Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi parlait Stanley, Drago et Hermione. Il était à des années lumières de savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus là, mais bien loin d'ici.

"Je suis un bon à rien. Je n'ai même pas été capable de dire à Hermione que je l'aimais, et elle sera avec cette fouine, ce trompeur, ce prétentieux, cet arrogant Malefoy. Que je suis bête, que je suis bête !"pensa-t'il.

Pouuf !

Tonks et Lupin venaient de transplaner. Ils souriaient mais s'arrêterènt tout de suite en voyant l'état de Ron.

-Ron, tout va comme tu veux ? demanda Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une soudaine couleur bleu nuit, signe qu'elle était inquiète.

-Non, Tonks. Rien ne va pour moi. Je _l_'ai perdue. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour _elle_ et moi, fit Ron complétement désespéré.

Tonks et Lupin étaient les seuls à savoir les sentiments de Ron à l'égard d'Hermione. Bien sur, Harry s'en doutait mais n'avait jamais osé le lui demander.

-Et pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Lupin curieux.

Ron leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait, du début jusqu'à la fin. En finissant son récit, il pleura, soutenu par Tonks et Lupin. Remus regarda sa fiancée, Tonks et d'un regard, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de lui annoncer _la_ nouvelle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago était debout dehors, il regardait le ciel devenir gris au fur et à mesure. Il allait avoir un orage. Soudain, il vit apparaître dans le ciel comme des personnes encagoulées. Il savait ce que c'était. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison de Luna, la peur battant dans son coeur, entra brusquement. D'un seul regard entre lui et Hermione, elle comprit.

-Luna !!! Vite ! Prends ta baguette, il va y avoir un problème ! cria Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit cette dernière affolée en descendant les escaliers.

Ce fut Drago qui lui répondit cette fois, dégoulinant d'eau (**Nda:**Il était sous la pluie.), la baguette prête, les muscles bandés:

"Y'a des mangemorts , voilà ce qu'il y a ..."

* * *

**Aaaaaah des Mangemorts !!! XD Bon Drago sera là pour me protéger Bon ben voilà pour ce petit chapitre. On découvre l'Aigle qui n'est autre que Luna. Ok ok beaucoup de monde l'avait deviné mais bon ... :p**

**Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :')**

**Bisous bisous.**

**La suite ce sera p'têt mardi ou mercredi je sais pas trop. Faudrait que je profite de mes vac's qui se terminent mercredi et je recommence le lycée jeudi :( On verra bien, où me mène l'inspiration. J'ai les grandes idées mais faut que j'écrive le reste. ;)**


	9. L'Attaque de Mangemorts

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) eh oui ça fait très très plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes aiment bien mon histoire :p. Olala les larmes tachent mon clavier :D. Non _sérieux_, vu que c'ést ma première fic, avoir autant de reviews, ... c'est GENIAL ,pas d'autres mots pour décrire mdr.**

**marjo: _Encore merci :) Et puiis nah, je dis ce que je veux :p Si j'ai envie de te remercier, je le fais XD_**

**merope: _merci (olalala j'me répète)_**

**drago-hermione: _La voilààààààà !_**

**Rebecca-Black:_ C'est clair. Enfin là le destin, c'est moi :)_**

**LyLyChoUps:_Ah ben moi aussi, bizarre, hin ? XD Non mais voilà, j'aime bien Ron mais pas avec Hermione. :) Merci !_**

**missgranger:_Oui je sais. Mais bon j'avais pas envie de mettre un autre personnage, je l'aime bien cette p'tite luna moi :p Eh bon Cho Chang, elle me disait rien. J'voyais pas Cho Chang en Aigle. J'vois bien Luna parce que elle est un peu rêveuse, elle "vole" on va dire. Enfin c'est ce que je pense ;) Merci pour ta review._**

**hermione23-dray32:_ Bin merci pour ta review très sympathique et qui m'a fait très plaisir :)_**

**Ptitoon:_ Moi aussi j'aime bien ce surnom ¤niark¤ vilain Voldy ! XD Non, j'dirais plutôt que la nouvelle est bonne ;) vu que Ron était dans un état pitoyable, ils ont pas voulu lui montrer leur joie ... Mais pourquoi ? XD Voilàà la suite !_**

**Voilà pour les p'tits longs remerciements :p maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: L'Attaque**

"Y'a des mangemorts , voilà ce qu'il y a ..."

Luna retint un cri et sortit sa baguette, prête à venger son père de toutes les manières possibles. Hermione regarda avec incomphrénsion Drago qui lui rendit son regard. Un regard qu'il aurait voulu doux mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moment ... Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et son cerveau fit un tilt.

"C'est pour cela que Mc Peurd avait été appelé ! Une attaque contre Granger et moi, mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ?"

Ils sortirent tous les trois sur un geste de Drago. Dehors, une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient alignés, baguette à la main, cagoule sur la tête, ils ressemblaient à des morts sortis de leur tombe. Soudain, une voix méprisante que Drago reconnut immédiatement s'échappa du milieu de la rangée:

-Mon fils, comme on se retrouve ... Et je vois que tu as pour compagnie Miss Granger, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, et une tarée Miss Lovegood, au fait Miss, j'ai eu le plaisir d'achever moi-même votre père, fit Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

Luna tremblait de rage à cette évocation. Alors, c'était lui, Lucius Malefoy, cet être pourri jusqu'à la moelle, écoeurant de servitude envers Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui avait tué son pauvre père. Drago lui mit une main sur le bras, lui intimant de se calmer.

-Bonjour allez-vous ? Combien d'innocents avez-vous tué depuis que je suis parti ? lança Drago saracstique.

-Oh une petite dizaine Fils. Mais je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir achevé cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui se tient à tes côtés quand j'en avais l'occasion, répondit Lucius. Il se tourna vers Hermione et la questionna: Au fait Miss Granger, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal quand je vous ai lançé ce sort, il y a quelques semaines de cela, c'est une nouvelle invention et il fallait que je l'expérimente, termina-t'il dans un rire sonore.

Hermione était outrée. Le sort qui la faisait tant souffrir, le mal dans sa poitrine venait de lui.

"Il fait beaucoup trop de mal autour de lui." songea Hermione.

Tous les mangemorts présents ricanaient doucement. Une voix stridante s'éleva à la droite de Lucius.

-Alors ma p'tite sang impur. Bébé Potter n'est pas là pour te défendre, ricana-t'elle.

-Vous ? s'insurgea Hermione

-Eh oui. Ma chère, Bellatrix Lestrange pour ton pire cauchemar, annonça t'elle fièrement. (**Nda:**Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi être fière XD et bon j'avoue la réplique est pourrie mais bon ... P)

-Trêve de discussions. Que voulez-vous ? intervenit Drago

-Mais mon cher neveu, nous voulons vos têtes, cria Bellatrix. Doloris !

Le sort atteignit Hermione, qiu s'écroula par terre en poussant des cris inarticulés. Drago, fou de rage, lança un Sectusempra sur Bellatix, qui le détourna avec un Protego. Pendant ce temps, Luna se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lançant des sortilèges informulés, ce qui lui rendait la tâche plus aisée pour neutraliser les Mangemorts. Un autre mangemort s'ava,ça discrètement vers Hermione, à terre, pendant que Drago était aux prises avec sa tante, et lui lança un sort informulé. On ne sut jamais lequel car Hermione, touchée, s'évanouit. Drago s'en rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard et lança le sortilège de mort sur ce mangemort avec une telle hargne que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible. Drago courut vers Hermione et s'agenouilla près d'elle, prit son pouls pour savoir si elle était encore vivante ou pas. Elle était encore vivante, mais sa respiration était faible. C'est comme si une bulle s'était formée près d'eux.

Soudain Drago se releva, des éclairs dans les yeux. Une boule verte se forma dans sa main, et Luna, inconsciemment avait formé elle aussi en même temps une boule bleue. Ils les lancèrent tous les deux en même temps sur les Mangemorts. Drago eut juste le temps de voir son père transplaner en lui lançant un regard terrifié. Tous les mangemorts tombèrent par terre, morts. Luna lança un regard rempli de peur et d'étonnement. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Leurs pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés de manière bizarre. Quand tout à coup, la solution vint à l'esprit du Serpent, il regarda Luna avec des yeux effarés:

"Quand la Lionne arrivera à ouvrir le coeur du Serpent, leurs pouvoirs se déclencheront"

Luna ouvrit ses grands yeux et comprit tout à fait. Elle alla près d'Hermione, suivie de Drago et regarda son état.

-Malefoy, ça empire. Il faut l'ammener à Saint-Mangouste, fit Luna d'une voix tendue.

-Ok. Mais d'abord, il faut passer au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, délicatement comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, posa une main sur l'épaule de Luna et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Un cri.

-Hermione ! cria Ron en la voyant évanouie dans les bras de son pire ennemi . Lâche là tout de suite Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds sale con ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? beugla Ron en fonçant sur Drago.

Heureusement pour lui que Luna s'était interposé entre eux. Ron essayait de se débattre mais Luna le pétrifia tellement il devenait insupportable.

-Merci Luna. Il faut enfermer ce fou furieux, fit Drago en observant Ron d'un regard mauvais. Il ajouta à son intention plus sérieusement :

-Weasley, on a subi une attaque de Mangemorts. Hermione a été touchée. Je te lance le contre-sort mais il faudra que tu ailles prévenir Potter tandis ce que nous on l'emmène à St-Mangouste.

-Je vous accompagne, fit Tonks.

-Et moi, je t'accompagne Ron, renchérit Lupin.

-Nous sommes d'accord, acquiesa Drago.

Et ils transplanèrent avec une Hermione très mal en point.

* * *

**Voilà ché finiiii ! XD Alala j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration. Désolé les gens si ce chapitre est un peu court mais bon l'autre sera plus long. Je vous le promets mais je sais pas quand je pourrais udapter parce que là j'vais reprendre les cours. Peut être ce Week-end ou au plus tard mecredi prochain. Enfin je pense.**

**Bisous bisous et oubliez pas les Reviews !**

**J'ai un peu l'impression que ma fic plait de moins en moins, non /**


	10. StMangouste

**Bah j'ai pas trouvé le dernier chapitre très bien écrit, tout à fait d'accord avec toi LyLyChoUps v.v mais bon certains ont aimés. Contente que ça vous plaise. J'étais un peu pressée de vous le poster avant la rentrée pour moi donc voilà quoi lol**

**Aaaaaaaah j'ai fini HP7 c'est trop bien mais bon Pov' Freeeeed Ouiiiiin :'( et Remus et Tonks Ouiiiiiiiiin :"( J'ai vu que j'avais la même date de naissance que James Potter XD ok ok à plus de 30 ans près Mdr**

_**Ptitoon:** Je sais pas si elle va s'en sortir x Je te promets rien XD Merci beaucoup beaucoup x 10 000 000 D Ca fait 'zizir )_

_**LyLyChoUps:** Je sais, j'ai enchaîné les actions parce que je voulais finir ce chapitre au plus vite pour vous le poster avant la rentrée. ') Merci pour tes encouragements, ça aide ! ;)_

_**missgranger:** L'amour de Drago XD j'adore. Mouais on va dire ça comme ça, c'est plutôt qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Hermione, mais c'est pas total, tant qu'Hermione ne se réveille pas. Mais qui a dit qu'Hermione se réveillait ? XD ¤sadiique¤_

_**marjo:** XD ¤fait la danse de la guerre¤ J'ai gagnééé ! XD_

_**merope:** Ouais c'est clair, des fois la répétition a du bon mais pas tout le temps XD Bah j'aime bien Ron mais là j'vais encore me répéter n.n ben pas avec Hermione._

_**drago-hermione:** Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir !_

_**Rebecca-Black:** Je confirme ... Mais ça reste à préciser :')_

_**MeDiNo:** Mici beaucoup, toi fidèle lectrice qui suit mon histoire depuis le début XD ¤ton cérémonieux merdique ¤_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: St-Mangouste**

Arrivés à St-Mangouste par la voie des urgences, Luna, Tonks et Drago se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.Drago cacha son visage sous sa cape par pure précaution. Un simple coup de baguette de la part de l'accueillante et un troupeau de médicomages arrivèrent pour prendre soin d'Hermione, laissant ses compagnons dans la salle d'attente muets d'inquiétude. Drago, ses cheveux devant lui, ruminait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger Hermione comme il le fallait. Tonks réconfortait Luna qui pensait à son père et son meurtrier. Meurtrier en fuite en ce moment sûrement en train de se mettre comme une larve aux pieds de Voldemort. Maintenant. Maintenant elle pouvait dire son nom sans hésiter, sans frissons.

"Il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui, lui et ses sbires.Maintenant regardons où en est Hermione.Tout ça par sa faute." songea-t'elle.

Drago se tenait la tête entre ses mains, ça faisait à peine une heure que les Médicomages avaient emmené Hermione et pour lui, ça lui semblait des heures. Tonks faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu retenir Harry, Remus et Ron ?

Tout d'un coup, Luna vit quatres silhouettes s'avancer vers eux au loin. Elle soupira.

-Les voilà . fit-elle soulagée.

-Enfin ! cria Tonks en se jetant dans les bras de son bien-aimé Lupin.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit serrement de coeur quand il vit ce couple ensemble, tous les deux ... vivants. Lui était seul, il ne savait même pas si l'élue de son coeur ressentait les mêmes choses que lui, il était partagé entre la conviction qu'elle l'aimerait juste pour le bien de l'humanité ou qu'elle aimait déjà la Belette. Il fit un rictus méprisant en regardant le rouquin, pâle et les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré.Ginny le soutenait, étant là lorsqu'ils étaient venus leur apprendre la triste nouvelle concernant Hermione. Harry Potter lui le regardait d'un air douteux ne sachant quoi dire. Lupin préféra se lancer avant:

-Drago, que se passe-t'il ? demanda Lupin d'un ton douceureux

-Drago ? Depuis quand m'appelez-vous par mon prénom ? -il fit un geste du plat de la main-Laissez tomber. Hermione est avec les Médicomages depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ? demanda Drago presque hors de lui.

-J'étais en mission Malefoy pour l'Ordre et ils ont mis du temps à me retrouver, voilà tout. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, tu ne dirais pas ça ... fit Harry désolé.

-Harry, ne t'excuses pas auprès de cet idiot. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il nous ramène notre 'Mione blessée, inconsciente et entre la vie et la mort et Môsieur ne s'est même pas pris la peine de nous raconter en détail comment ils s'en sont arrivée là, fulmina Ron complétement déboussolé avec une petite lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Dragon toujours assis, serra les poings. Il allait se mettre debout quand Luna le prit par le bras, l'obligea à se rasseoir un peu brutalement malgré elle et parla avec force et détermination à Ron, ce qui ne s'était jamais produit. Aucun doute, la guerre imminente l'avait endurcie.

-Toi ! Tu oses venir devant nous et accuser Drago -oui je l'appelle Drago maintenant- de ne pas d'avoir tout dit . Tu oses alors que tu étais plus occupé quand nous sommes arrivés à vouloir enlever Hermione des ses bras. Je te croyais plus intellogent que ça. Mais je suis stupide. A quoi aurais du-je m'attendre. Tu es pathétique, lâcha-t'elle d'une traite

Ron fut pris de court. De la part de Luna, surtout, entendre ces choses-là, c'était démoralisant et culpabilisateur. Il se sentit out d'un coup plus bas que terre. C'est vrai qu'il avait été stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments. D'amour pour Hermione et de haine pour Malefoy.

-Désolé, grommela-t'il avec tout le courage dont il était capable.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de lui démontrer comme avant qu'il était supérieur ou d'autres trucs de ce genre pour le rabaisser. Non. Il ne s'en donnerait plus la peine. Lui aussi avait été lâche pendant tout ce temps et avait fui la réalité des choses, la soumission de son père, le malheur de sa mère et la folie du pouvoir montant à la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'en était fini de tout cela. Il fit une chose qui surprit tout le monde présent à ce moment. Il tendit la main à Ron, qui balbutia. Harry souriait et prit cette main sous les yeux de Ron, qui après quelques instants de réflexion pour voir si ce n'était pas un piège de ce serpent, serra sa main lui aussi. Lupin rayonnait.

-Voilà ce qui peut nous donner de l'espoir en ce monde déchiré par la haine, déclara Remus, sage comme à son habitude.

-Regardez ! fit Ginny en pointant un doigt derrière le dos de Drago.

Ils se retournèrent et virent les Médicomages qui avaient emmené Hermione. Ils étaient deux. Une jeune femme et un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche.

-Bonjour, je suis Mr. Jertout et voici mon assistante Mademoiselle Vapiste. Nous nous sommes occupés du cas de la jeune femme ammenée ici inconsciente et en mauvais état Mademoiselle ?

-Hermione Granger, répondit Drago

-Mademoiselle Hermione Granger qui a subi un sort de _Mortalitus_ qui est un sortilège complexe presque égal au Sortilège de Mort main beaucoup moins dangeureux. Je vous avoue, ajouta-t'il en voyant leurs mines défaites, que je n'en avais pas vu depuis de nombreuses années avant la disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom par le Survivant, vous monsieur je crois-il montra du doigt Harry- Harry Potter.

-C'est cela. Elle s'en sortira Monsieur ? demanda Harry, commençant à être de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien monsieur Potter. Elle est dans un coma étrange. Tout son organisme fonctionne bien mais elle est dans le coma. Cela dépasse nos compétences, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer. termina l'homme d'une voix flanchante.

-NON ! cria Drago si fort que toutes les patients le regardèrent bizarrement. Il donna un coup dans le mur qu'il avait en face de lui. Les deux Médicomages, sentant qu'ils étaient de trop, partirent pour consulter d'autres malades. Sa cousine, Tonks, essayait tant bien que mal de murmurer quelques mots de réconforts. Rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'Hermione soit entre la vie et la mort. Il fut satisfait de la mort de Bellatrix et du gros mangemort responsable du _Mortalitus_ mais ça ne changeait rien. Ginny pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule du Survivant qui caressait ses cheveux flamboyants d'un air songeur, Ron était plus qu'abattu, Lupin et Luna étaient assis et on voyait sur leurs visages l'inquiétude qu'avait causé la nouvelle. Mais le plus atteint était sans aucun doute Drago.

Il tapait dans le mur avec son pied et avait l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait et que le vide était ouvert sous ses pieds, qu'il allait tombé, accroché à l'image de son seul amour, la seule qu'il avait aimé et qui peut-être ne sera plus de ce monde bienôt.

-Stanley ? fit Luna.

En effet, Stanley arrivait, le visage grave, les mains dans les poches de son jean et sa cape sur son visage pour pas que l'on le reconnaisse. Un Mangemort à St-Mangouste ferait mauvaise impression, surtout si le Mangemort en question se dirige vers des membres de la Résistance ...

-J'ai appris pour Hermione. Comme va-t'elle ? s'enquit-il.

Soudain Drago l'empoigna par le col de sa cape, frémissant de colère. Stanley le regardait faire calmement.

-Pourquoi ... pourquoi les as-tu laissé faire ça ? POURQUOI NE NOUS AS-TU PAS PREVENU ? explosa Drago, tel qu'il fit frémir Ginny, accrochée au bras de Harry, perplexe.

-Tu veux savoir Malefoy. Parce que j'ai été au courant pendant l'attaque et si j'avais été au courant, je n'aurais rien pu faire et tu le sais mieux que quiconque, répondit Stanley.

Drago le lâcha et baissa la tête honteux. Il avait laissé sa colère l'emporter. Il ne devait pas.

-Désolé Mac... Stan', fit il ce qui fit sourire Stanley en face de lui. Il sourit à son tour.

-Malefoy depuis quand te soucies-tu d'Hermione, je peux savoir ? demanda Ron

"Depuis que je l'aime bougre d'idiot" pensa Malefoy. Il ne répondit pas, Ron devait en savoir le moins possible sur la prophétie sinon ... Ah il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer !

-Depuis que nous savons la prophétie. répondit Luna à sa place. C'est tout.

Malgré ces paroles, Ron n'arrêta pas de regarder Malefoy d'un air suscpisieux. Tout d'un coup, une lumière blanche s'insinua doucement entre Luna, Stanley et Malefoy. Leurs pouvoirs se manifestaient à nouveau et une ligne blanche partant d'une chambre un peu plus loin rejoignait cette lumière. La chambre d'Hermione ...

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? souffla Harry complétement perdu.

* * *

**Bouuah fini. J'ai eu du mal quand même n'empêche pour ça. Baah j'ai déjà lu 2 fois HP7 pour bien m'imprégner lol mais bon c'est pas le meilleur. :p **

**REVIEWS please.**

**Suite ce week-end ou mercredi prochain. Pas avant malheureusement, enfin je pense. Là j'ai un jour d'avance sur mes délais quand même. :p**

**Et encore Reviews, ça fait plaisir :)**


	11. Réveille toi mon coeur

**Coucou les gens ! Nouveau chapitre now XD Bon je trouve que je me suis quand même pas mal améliorée, non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? mdr **

**Maintenant Remerciements.**

_**Ptitoon:** C'est ce qui fait mon charme :')_

_**Ptitcoeur:** Merci pour ta grande review. lol. Et merci de me soutenir autant. :) Bah je pense que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions. :)_

_**marjo:** J'en sais rien :X qui sait ? lol surprise surprise ..._

_**MeDiNo:** Héhé ben oui je sui sadique. Je l'avais prévenu en plus. Non pas taper moi ! XD non la suite la voilà ... _

_**ladyburn:** Qu'est ce que je fais ? Ben on va dire que j'entretiens mon côté sadique pour pas qu'il rouille mdr._

_**Rebecca-Black:** Ben oui je suis comme ça. On n'y peut rien. Je suis un cas irrécupérable :p_

_**missgranger:**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça aide :) C'est super gentil à toi de me dire tout ça._

_**Amy Evans:** Merci pour ta review. C'est sympa. Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, je sais mais je pense qu'ils sont d'une longueur convenable pour une débutante en matière de fictions. :p_

_**LyLyChoUps:**Bah tu verras c'est fait exprès pour les sentiments de Drago qui sont allés en accélérés, il va l'expliquer à Hermione, y'aura des flash-backs et tout et tout mdr. Non sérieux tu comprendras au fur et à mesure. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisoux magiques à toi aussiii XD_

**Place à la lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Réveilles-toi mon coeur.**

_-Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? souffla Harry complétement perdu._

La lumière blanche entourait Stanley, Luna et Drago. Elle émanait d'eux et en même temps, elle voulait rentrer en eux, un peu comme un cycle sans fin. Ils semblaient dans un état proche de la béatitude. Mais ça, ce n'était _que_ le point de vue des personnes extérieures à la lumière. Mais pour ceux qui étaient concernés, c'était autre. Ils sentaient le pouvoir aux bouts de leurs doigts. Il n'y avait plus personne à part eux et les membres de l'Ordre dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit légèrement. Drago la pointa du doigt à Stanley et Luna, et ces derniers hochèrent la tête silencieusement. L'ambiance était comme irréel. Le silence était devenu maître des lieux. Les autres étaient pétrifiés de stupeur. Seul Ron semblait avoir un peu de maîtrise de soi-même. Stanley, Luna et Drago se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione. Ron les suivait à quelques pas. Harry et les autres restèrent où ils étaient, décision idiote ou au contraire décision très sage ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire à ce moment précis.

Drago entra le premier dans la chambre, suivi de près par Stanley et Luna. La lumière était toujours présente. Ron resta près de la porte, comme rejeté par une barrière invisible. Luna l'entendit jurer de l'autre côté de la barrière et eut un petit sourire nerveux. Ils s'approchèrent du lit d'Hermione. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait mais la réalité de la chose leur brisait cette impression. Drago se pencha sur elle et entendit sa respiration régulière. Il sentait qu'il pourrait la réveiller et il n'était pas le seul, Stanley et Luna le sentait aussi.

Décidément cette prophétie avait tellement changé leurs vies qu'ils ne se reconnaissaient même plus. Ils sentaient toute la puissance, tout le pouvoir qu'elle leur avait conféré. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. S'il existe un lieu où les paroles sont inutiles, ce serait celui-là. Stanley et Luna prirent chacun une main d'Hermione, ce qui amena Drago à lui embrasser longuement le front, ce qui lui valut sans qu'il le sache un regard noir de Ron.

La lumière prit de plus en plus de puissance puis s'évanouit.

Hermione avait absorbé la lumière ...

La barrière qui retenait Ron s'évanouit elle aussi. Trop hébété pour réagir, il resta planté à la porte ouvrant la bouche.

Hermione avait ouvert les yeux ... Elle regarda autour d'elle calmement, tour après tour Drago, Stanley, Luna et Ron. Luna avait les larmes aux yeux . Stanley souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Bon retour à la réalité Hermione, fit Stanley.

-Hermiiiione ! cria Ron en se jetant au pied de son lit.

Alertés par ses cris, le reste de la bande entra dans la chambre et se consumèrent en joie et soulagement.

Hermione, elle n'avait de yeux que pour Drago. Elle lui lançait des regards pleins d'incomphrénsion à qui il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne faisait que baisser la tête. Autour d'elle, ses amis s'affairaient, à lui poser des questions. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle s'embrouillait.

-STOP, beugla Hermione.

Tout le monde autour d'elle s'arrêta de parler et la regardait bizarrement.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens d'un Mangemort un peu costaud et ensuite le trou noir. J'ai recommencé à être moi pendant que ... -elle hésita- Stanley et Luna me donnaient la main.

-Hermione, commença Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit à côté d'elle, tu as reçu un sort de _Mortalitas_ -elle eut un air effaré- oui oui je sais que tu sais ce que s'est. Mais tu as eu de la chance, Malefoy t'a amené à temps à St-Mangouste.

Hermione plongea ses grands yeux chocolats dans ceux glacés de Drago, Mais fut vite interrompue par des médicomages qui avaient réussis à se faufiler dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-S'il vous plaît sortez tous ! essaya Monsieur Jertout de crier en s'adressant aux membres de l'Ordre, Stanley, Drago et Luna. Mademoiselle -il s'adressa à Hermione voyant ses protestations venir- il faut vous reposer et il est impératif que je fasse quelques examens.

Hermione hocha la tête déçue et tout le monde sortit non sans difficultées.

La porte fermée, Ron se jeta littéralement sur Drago mais fut heureusement empêché par Harry et Lupin. Stanley s'appuyait au mur amusé.

-Toi , cria Ron en montrant Drago du doigt.

-Oui moi ? répliqua Drago en colère.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? Pourquoi était-tu si inquiet pour elle ? Et comment COMMENT AS-TU OSE LUI EMBRASSER LE FRONT POUR QU'ELLE SE REVEILLE ? beugla Ron.

Le silence complet. Personne n'osait plus rien dire.

-Weasley, je n'ai PAS à m'expliquer devant TOI alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta grande gueule.

-Quoi ?? s'étouffa Ron.

Harry essayait de contenir Ron mais il n'y arriva pas longtemps. Ron se jeta dès qu'il sentit une faiblesse chez Harry sur Malefoy.

Mais il fut brusquement arrêté et soulevé de terre, il ne pouvait ni parler ni se débattre, ce n'était pas Malefoy. C'était Stanley.

-Merci McPeurd mais je crois que je pouvais me débrouiller moi-même. Je voulais justement essayer nos nouveaux pouvoirs, déclara Malefoy des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Non Drago -il l'arrêta d'un geste- écoute moi bien Ronald, je ne te connais pas bien c'est vrai. Pour moi et pour bien d'autres aussi, à Poudlard tu étais le meilleur ami de Potter, le meilleur ami de la plus intelligente élève de Poudlard, et tu étais aussi le frère des jumeaux Weasley. Tu étais un aussi très bon gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais je te préviens tout de suite : si tu ne l'as pas remarqué autour de nous meurent des personnes chaque jour, et ça à cause des Mangemorts et de leur pourriture de maître. Et tu vois, chaque jour, je tue des personnes ou j'ai leur mort sur la conscience alors épargne-moi ton petit discours de pleurnichard jaloux. Je vais t'éclairer : la prophétie nous a prévenu que Hermione et Malefoy serait ensemble.Où est le problème ? Ah oui, c'est un Malefoy. Bah laisse ça de côté. Et écoute bien ce qui va suivre: si ton bonheur avec elle devrait être sacrifié pour que le bien gagne cette putain de guerre, il sera fait comme cela et j'y veillerais ok ? Ensuite, je doute qu'Hermione t'aime, tu vois. Et de toute façon, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, la prophétie commence à faire son effet, et je me doute bien qu'entre la Haine et l'Amour, il y a une limite qui peut être franchie très facilement, et ce dans les deux sens.

Tout le monde présent à ce petit discours, étaient impressionés par la véracité des fait qu'avait rapporté Stanley et la conviction avec laquelle il l'avait dit. Bien sur, ils étaient tous désolés pour Ron mais ils devaient admettre que Stanley avait raison.

L'attraction effectée sur Ron s'arrêta et il tomba lourdement à terre, le visage contracté. Lui aussi savait au fond que Stanley n'avait pas tord mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il essaya malgré tout de le prendre avec humour.

-Laisse moi un peu de temps Malefoy pour m'adapter à cette sombre perspective, lâcha-t'il au bout d'un moment.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il fut comme attiré vers un aimant vers la chambre d'Hermione, et quand il se retourna il crut défaillir. _Elle_ était là. Magnifique.

* * *

**Enfiiiin :)**

**Alors les nouveautés : j'ai une deuxième fic en cours donc les mises à jours seront moins importantes. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster la suite, vraiment. J'ai aussi une troisième fic sur papier bien avancée et je pense pouvoir vous poster le premier chapitre ce week-end ;)**

**Reviiiiews appréciées XD même _trèès_ je dirais **

**Bisous bisous.**

**Valoou**


	12. Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

**Merci pour les reviews :) **

**Je suis débordée en ce moment, mais mais j'ai toujours le temps pour vous ;)**

**Remerciements:**

_LylyChoUps:__ Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le discours de Stanley pour Ron. C'était vraiment amusant XD A toi aussi plein de bisoux magiques :D_

_Ptitoon:__ T'inquiete pas. Celle-ci sera prioritaire vu que c'est celle que j'ai commencé en premier ;)_

_Ptitcoeur: Quelles questions ? XD Naaah merci beaucoup. T'es vraiment trop gentille :)_

_Vény Rogue:Merci beaucoup. :p Première fois qu'on me le dit :)_

_Rebecca-Black: Huum moi aussi je confirme. Je te le prête si tu veux ... X"D_

_missgranger: Merci beaucoup. Et c'est vrai que tu avais raison. _

_MeDiNo:C'est vrai que j'ai bien remis Ron à sa place. C'était marrant. Bah Stanley c'est un peu le plus sage de la bande, Luna la plus folle, Hermione la plus intelligente et Drago le plus rusé quoi :)_

_NiniWeasley: Contente qu'elle te plaise autant._

_Et un merci spécial à Lyly1 qui a rajouté cette histoire dans ses histoires favorites :) (à toi aussi LylyChoUps mais toi c'était depuis le début ;D)_

_Place à la lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Tu m'aimes vraiment ?**

Elle était là. Magnifique.

-Hermione, qu'ont dit les Médicomages alors ? demanda Lupin, qui interrompit le flot de pensées de Drago.

-Baah que j'allais mieux et que tout était ok mais Lucius Malefoy m'avait jeté un sort inconnu il y a quelques semaines de cela. J'ai des crises de douleur de temps en temps à la poitrine et ensuite ça se calme. Les Médicomages pensent savoir ce que c'est mais ils ne veulent rien me dire, soupira Hermione.

Elle avait enlevé sa chemise d'hôpital et avait remis son pull rouge et son jean.

Drago n'osait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux et Ron était inquiet. Et si Hermione avait entendu toute leur conversation ? Elle n'en montrait aucun signe.

-Je vais aller voir les médicomages pour voir ce que tu as, déclara au bout d'un moment Tonks.

-Je t'accompagne, renchérit Lupin.

-Moi aussi. Ginny tu viens avec nous. On ne sera pas de trop si ils ne veulent rien nous dire.

-Ouep, ben nous on va aller chercher des trucs à grignoter, t'as pas faim toi Ron ? demanda Luna, rêveuse.

-Si si ... Allons-y. Stanley tu nous accompagnes ? s'empressa de répondre Ron, pressé de quitter au plus vite Hermione.

-Non désolé. Je retourne auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, grimaça t'il. Au revoir Drago et repose-toi bien Hermione, ajouta t'il à l'intention du couple qui se tenait près de la porte de la chambre.

Il transplana aussitôt dit ces dernières phrases. Il ne restait plus que Drago, très gêné et Hermione passablement lasse mais avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux bizarre.

-Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ? demanda Drago doucement.

-Non, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et Drago ne put que la suivre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle ferma sa porte quand ils furent entrés, l'air pensive mais le regard déterminé de quelqu'un qui accepte son destin.

-La prophétie s'est-elle accomplie ?

-Oui Granger.

-Tu peux m'appeler Hermione, tu sais.

-Oui ... Hermione, soupira t'il

-Comment ?

-Des boules de pouvoir se sont formées dans les mains de Luna et moi. Juste après, tous les Mangemorts sont tombés raides morts.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça.

-De quoi parles-tu alors ? demanda Drago innocemment, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment une "Sang-de-bourbe" a t'elle réussi à "ouvrir le cœur du serpent" ? En si peu de temps, qui plus est ,questionna t'elle en pointant son doigt fin sur le torse de Drago à l'emplacement exact.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux cette fois. Elle put tout y lire mais pas le comment du pourquoi.

-Je t'admirais déjà beaucoup à partir de la troisième année -le coup de poing- tu étais la seule fille à me tenir tête autant, les autres elles étaient tout miel devant moi. Toi non. Mais la prophétie a fait le reste, malgré tout.

Hermione resta sans voix. Drago préféra continuer avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

-Hermione, fit-il en lui prenant les mains, on est tellement différents. Alors ne t'inquiète pas si après qu'on ait gagné, on ne ressente plus les mêmes choses. T'es le jour, j'suis la nuit. T'es le blanc, j'suis le noir. Tu es la lumière et moi je suis l'obscurité. T'es au Paradis et moi je suis en Enfer. T'es une sainte et j'suis damné. Je serai toujours mauvais au fond de moi, tu pourras rien y changer. Je fais juste un effort pour qu'on gagne cette putain de guerre et que j'aie enfin ma liberté. Pendant que t'étais dans le coma, je te pleurais -elle rougit- Oui oui . A ce moment-là, tu me paraissait comme mon étoile, quoi. Mon amour, quoi. Mais, tu vois, je me rends compte qu'il n'en sera peut-être jamais ainsi pour toujours. Hermione, tu comprends ?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Les contraires s'attirent, c'est bien connu.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'un sourire fragile qui fit fondre Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, dans une étreinte légère. Hermione se détacha petit à petit.

-Drago ...

-Hmm ?

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Baaah., répondit Drago.

-Drago ! réprimanda-t'elle

-Oui espèce d'idiote. Mais je ne te promettrai jamais la lune et toutes les imbécillités de ce genre. Je veux juste te dire que je resterai avec toi autant de temps que je pourrai, murmura-t'il avant de l'embrasser cette fois plus passionnément.

Hermione lui rendit sans mal son baiser.

-Tu sais, Hermione, tu es encore faible ...

-Laisse tomber tu veux ! répliqua-t'elle.

Elle prit sa main fortement et transplana avec lui. Ils disparurent en un « Pouf ».

A ce moment précis, Luna ouvrit la porte suivie de Ron.

-Ben ils sont où ? s'étonna Ronald

-Partis, ça se voit Ronny, répondit Luna. Mais la vraie question est où ? Je pense qu'on ne le saura pas avant demain matin. La nuit tombe. Allez Ronny, on va voir Harry où est-ce qu'il en est avec les Médicomages.

Luna souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en sortant de la chambre avec un Ron au teint cramoisi.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione les avait fait transplaner devant le 12, Square Grimmaud.

-Pff, je viens d'en sortir Hermione, rigola Drago.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pensa très fort à la maison et elle apparut. Elle rentra et l'emmena au premier étage, dans sa chambre, anciennement chambre d'amis de la mère de Sirius. Kreattur était mort l'été dernier, de vieillesse. Personne ne l'avait tué, bien que beaucoup en rêvaient.

-Hermione, il est pas un peu trop tôt ? demanda-t'il pendant qu'elle jetait un _Assurdiato_ sur la porte.

-Pourquoi il serait trop tôt ?

-Hermione nos sentiments ont très vite changés vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre.

-Je sais. Mais Drago on est en guerre. Et je veux profiter tant que je peux de toi pendant que je le peux. On va peut-être mourir mais je veux d'abord avoir connu la chaleur de tes bras.

-Hermione ...

-Chut. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Hermione. Moi aussi.

Il tombèrent sur le lit, Drago poussé par Hermione et s'embrassèrent.--------Censuuuuré !-------

Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin Hermione dans ses bras. Il la regarda encore un peu dormir. Elle était belle, elle était naturelle, juste elle-même et ça, ça la différenciait des autres. Elle avait un peu les cheveux dans tous les sens. Mais c'était normal au réveil. Il se dégagea tout doucement et alla prendre une douche bien fraîche, dans la salle de bain à côté. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit Hermione tremblante, la couverture sur elle. Il se précipita vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Cauchemar ... murmura-t'elle confuse.

-Quel genre ?

-Poudlard, bafouilla-t'elle. Il il va atta..attaquer Poudlard.

-Chut, fit-il en la prenant contre lui, c'est qu'un cauchemar. Va prendre une douche.

Elle obéit comme un automate, et alla prendre une douche brûlante pour chasser ses pensées sombre de son esprit.

Il n'y avait personne dans Square Grimmaud, ce jour-là. Elle retourna dans la chambre. Drago était déjà tout habillé, et elle ne tarda pas à faire de même.

« Blam ! »

Une porte claqua.

-Drago ? Hermione ? cria une voix familière. Celle de Luna.

-Oui, on arrive, répondit Drago d'une voix forte.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant et trouvèrent Luna passablement échevelée et Stanley, très tendu.

Un simple mot.

-Urgence, déclara Stanley.

* * *

_Aaaah qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la cauchemar d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que le sort de Lucius Malefoy ? Nouveaux dons pour les héritiers de Poudlard ? Tant de questions sans réponses ... avant mon prochain chapitre :p qui viendra sûrement le week-end prochain._

_Bisous bisous._

_Reviiews :)_

_Valoou_


	13. Préparation à la Bataille

Tchâââ merci pour toutes vos reviews très appréciables.

Seulement beaucoup de personnes me mettent en alerte, et je ne reçois pas de reviews de leur part, alors si vous voyez ce petit message, s'il vous plaît, essayez de vous mettre à ma place, avoir plusieurs alertes et même 4 favoris, et ne pas avoir de reviews de ces membres de qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes, ça décourage un peu. :(

Sinon tout va pour le mieux XD enfin peut-être pas pour nos héros.

Je voudrais rajouter que certains élèments de l'histoire sont tirés des tomes de J.K Rowling, mais d'autres non. J'avais déjà les idées de cette histoire avant le tome 7. :)

J'ai pris du temps pour faire ce chapitre. Désolé mais j'avais des rendez-vous imprévus qui m'ont retardé pour l'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

****

Remerciements:

Vény-Rogue: Je sais pas. On verra et peut-être que c'est déjà arrivé :D

Ptitoon: Des taaaaaaas de questions :p

MeDiNo: Qui est voyant entre elle et toi ? xD

Rebecca-Black: Boarf j'avais pas trop envie de faire une ambiance romantique, juste deux âmes en peines qui veulent se retrouver à la veille d'une guerre qui déchire le monde de part en part. Ils s'aiment mais pour qu'un temps. C'est pas sur que ça durera ... ;) Oula je délire là XD je fais ma pause philosophique mdr. Merci pour ta review :)

PtitCoeur: J'étais vachement émue quand j'ai lu ta review. J'ai failli m'évanouir mdr. Non sérieux c'est une des reviews qui m'ont fait le plus plaisir depuis le début de cette fic, et même depuis que je suis auteur de fics. :) Je pense pas que ça soit parfait mais c'est très gentil à toi de me le dire. :)

NiniWeasley: Mon esprit sadique pourrait vous jouer des tours héhéhé mouahahaha ¤rire sadique¤

Place à la lecture.

Chapitre 12: Préparation à la bataille.

"Urgence" déclara Stanley.

Hermione s'affola. Son coeur manqua un battement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Hermione, inquiète, des mèches folles retombant sur son visage.

-Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard. Elèves présents ou pas. Il a donné un délai de trois heures à Potter, résuma Stanley.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione comme illuminé:

-Ton cauchemar n'en était pas un, mais une vision.

Hermione pâlit. Elle n'avait pas raconté à Drago tout le cauchemar. Elle tremblait et se tordait les mains, encore plus angoissée qu'avant.

-De quoi tu parles, Drago ? demanda Luna, intriguée.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar qui en fait se trouve être l'attaque qui va se passer dans trois heures, expliqua Hermione.

Stanley la regardait soupçonneux, il avait perçu des signes de nervosité de la part d'Hermione. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas mais il supposait qu'elle avait sûrement vu autre chose que l'annonce de la bataille. Elle saurait sûrement quoi faire le moment venu.

Drago se tourna vers Stanley, pensif.

-Dis, Stan' on a combien de personnes dans l'Ordre du Phénix et prêtes à donner leur vie pour aider Saint-Potter ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Stanley émit un petit sourire discret malgré les circonstances.

Ils allaient peut-être mourir dans plus de trois heures, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie et des plaisirs si simples comme rire, sourire, aimer, apprécier pour la dernière fois peut-être ? Pourquoi ressasser le passé ? Depuis qu'ils sont nés, ils sont destinés à connaître la guerre et pas qu'eux. Des personnes tout aussi ordinaires ont aussi des destinées qui font des chassés-croisés avec la guerre. Tant de souffrances, tant de morts, tant de tristesse ne devraient pas exister. Pour cela, cette génération et celles-avant doivent donner leur vie pour pouvoir assurer un monde meilleur aux générations futures. Tous ces raisonnement filtraient dans l'esprit de Stanley à ce moment précis.

-On a à peu près une centaine de personnes dans l'Ordre puis si tu comptes les personnes qui n'en font pas partie mais qui veulent lutter contre eux, ou les personnes qui veulent un peu de paix et qui, je pense, se battront, alors ça nous fait deux cents personnes mais ce n'est pas un minimum. Qui sait qui fuira devant le danger ?

Drago acquiesça, l'air grave.

La Bataille finale se rapprochait pas à pas. On sentait la haine dans l'air mais aussi l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Le silence dura quelques minutes quand Hermione recommença la conversation.

-Vous pensez que ces visions sont une conséquence de la prophétie ?

-Nous n'en savons rien Hermione, avoua Luna, c'est possible. On ne sait rien de la prophétie et des pouvoirs qu'elle nous a donnés. On a juste eu un petit aperçu je pense avec l'attaque des Mangemorts et à St-mangouste.

-Mmmh, répondit Hermione. Et à propos du sort qui m'a touché ? Alors ?

Un silence froid emplit soudain la pièce. Stanley avait un visage renfermé et Luna une certaine tristesse dans les yeux. Drago ne comprenait rien et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Elle vous a posé une question, il me semble ? fit Drago, froid et hautain.

Nouveau silence.

Les larmes embrouillaient la vue d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

-Hermione, écoute-moi, commença Luna. Lucius Malefoy t'as jeté un sortilège très complexe, en fait un mélange de deux sortilèges, comme quoi il est impossible pour les Médicomages pour l'instant de déterminer quelle est l'antidote, le traitement à cela. Stanley continue s'il te plaît.

Stanley hocha la tête.

-C'est un mélange de _Doloris_ et de _Creviumorpis_. Le _Creviumorpis_ se soigne généralement par cette potion -il sortit de la poche de son jean une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre teinté de jaune- qui va dans ton organisme pour éliminer les traces de ce sortilège dans ton corps. Mais avec le _Doloris_ en plus, les Médicomages hésitent à te donner ce remède. En gros, il ne savent pas quoi faire. Il faudrait te faire des examens plus précis mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faudra le faire après la bataille, Hermione. Tu peux être sauvée mais on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste, termina Stanley.

Stanley avait un regard désolé et Luna était affalée sur un canapé, se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Drago fulminait de rage contre son père. Ce lâche qui n'avait pas su aimer correctement sa famille, qui s'attaquait toujours aux autres, qui avait du dégoût pour les gens qui n'étaient pas comme lui. Son père, tout simplement. Il s'avança vers Hermione, tremblante et la prit dans se bras.

-T'inquiète. On va la gagner cette guerre. Dasn trois heures, tu verras tout sera fini et on ira faire ces examens. D'accord ?

Hermione renifla et sourit. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Stanley toussota et, Drago et Hermione se séparèrent.

-On y va ? demanda Drago.

-On y va. répliqua Stanley.

Ils transplèrent en un seul souffle.

Ils étaient tous déterminés. La Bataille qui allait suivre serait mortelle pour un des deux camps mais on ne pourra pas dire que la Guerre n'avait pas assez fait de victimes comme cela.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portail de Poudlard, entrèrent Stanley et Luna en tête et Drago et Hermione en arrière.Stanley frappa trois coups distincts à la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Une baguetta alla sur sa gorge. Lupin.

-En troisième année, quand nous avions fait un cours sur le Pitiponks, que t'avais-je dit qui t'avait fait rougir ?

- « Vous êtes un excellent élève Mr McPeurd mais il vous manque des méninges. Vous ne savez pas différencier blablabla » répondit Stanley.

Lupin rabaissa sa baguette et regarda les autres arrivants. Il tenta de sourire mais le visage grave de Drago le repoussa.

-Il reste combien de temps ? demanda ce dernier.

-Une heure et demie avant la bataille. Tout le monde est prêt. Les élèves sont en sécurité. On n'attendait plus que vous en fait.

Lupin soupira, un peu bruyamment mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Hermione inquiète s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? demanda-t'elle

-Tonks n'a pas voulu rester chez ses parents. Elle veut participer à la bataille malgré son état, répondit-t'il.

-Désolé Professeur Lupin. répondit Luna.

-Nous allons rejoindre Harry, Lupin. Ne vous apitoyez pas trop vite sur notre sort à tous, il est encore indistinct, déclara Stanley.

Sur ce, ils partirent vers la Grande Salle, rejoindre le Survivant.

-Hermione ! cria Harry, suivi d'un Ron un peu bougon.

-Harry ! fit Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras.

Drago eut un petit pincement au coeur.

-Ca va mieux toi, on dirait depuis notre dernière rencontre, rigola Harry.

-Mmph j'te le fais pas dire, répliqua-t'elle en prenant la main de Drago derrière elle.

Ron se renferma un peu plus à ce geste. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Ron était très susceptible quand il voulait. Elle le serra tout de même dans ses bras. Ron, qui ne s'y attendait pas lui rendit toutefois son étreinte, sans afficher un sourire goguenard juste après. 

-Weasley, ferme la bouche, tu attires les mouches, fit Drago, au bout d'un moment.

Tout le monde présent et qui avait entendu cette remarque, rirent de con coeur malgré l'ambiance de tension et d'anogisse qui régnait.

L'heure et demie passa très vite. Il discutaient un peu de leurs moments passés ensemble durant toutes ses années, Drago et Hermione s'affichaient enfin en public, ils mettaient au point les groupes d'attaque et révisaient les sortilèges qu'ils pourraient bien utiliser. Ils avaient dix-neuf ans maintenant bientôt vingt ans. Ce n'étaient plus des élèves mais le fait peut-être d'être à Poudlard leur donnait l'envie d'être studieux pour une fois pour certains.

Des cris ressonnèrent dans le parc. Des appels à la bataille. Le temps fut comme figé. Drago regarda Hermione et il s'embrassèrent. Pareil pour tous les couples présents à ce moment là dont Harry et Ginny. Tout le monde eut droit à une étreinte, des sourires, des mots de réconfort. La Bataille allait commencer.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Ne l'oublie pas, murmura Drago à son oreille.

-Moi aussi Drago. Moi aussi, répondit elle doucement.

Tout le monde avança vers la porte donnant sur le parc, là où allait se passer la bataille. Harry devant, emblème d'un espoir. La porte s'ouvrit et ils avancèrent pour enfin faire face à l'ennemi.

* * *

Fin. Ouch j' ai eu un peu de mal encore une fois. Je veux vous dire lecteurs que cette histoire ne se terminera pas après la bataille finale. Il n'y aura pas une petite épilogue pour dire qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus après tout ça. Non, mesdemoiselles, mesdames et monsieurs , chers petits lecteurs pour faire plus court, les personnages seront encore « torturés » lool non y'aura une suite en fait mais pas celle que vous imaginez, non non pas les « amours tortureux d'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy » non non. Je vois à l'horizon se profiler quelque chose de très mauvais, un gros nuage sombre après la Bataille. C'est évident le camp qui va gagner, non :D

Bisous bisous chers lecteurs.

Reviews :)

Valoou

**__**


	14. La Bataille Finale

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis heureuse que beaucoup de personnes me mettent en favorites stories :) et également en alertes :D et j'aime encore plus mes p'tits reviewers :P La fic continue toujours et je pense que ça ira peut-être jusqu'au vingtième chapitre, c'est pas sur. _

_**Remerciements:**_

_Ptitoon:__ Alors moi je pense les deux ... XD bah faut bien vous faire poireauter et enrager contre les auteurs de fics XD je crois que c'est génétique mdr_

_Ptitcoeur:__ lool Un autographe ? euh ... mdr si tu veux alors regarde avant le chapitre ;)_

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange:__ Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs :)_

_Rebecca-Black:__ --" non je ne crois pas XD _

_Ninia Black:__ Merci beaucoup mais ne pleure pas ... la suite c'est tout de suite ;)_

_MeDiNo:__ Mais je t'ai d'jà dis que t'étais devin ? XD non je crois pas enfin si tu veux qu'il leur pose un lapin devant les yeux (au propre sens du terme pas figuré lol) on va faire avec mdr_

_NiniWeasley:__ Je sais que c'est pas gentil mais c'est la définition même du mot sadique XD_

_Bzuuw à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Je suis presque à la 100è review. Trop contente :) ._

_Chapitre dédicacé à Ptitcoeur pour ses tellement gentilles reviews._

_Maintenant chaque chapitre sera dédié à un reviewer. C'est ceux qui m'ont laissé le plus de review, je préviens, genre Ptitcoeur, Ptitoon, Rebecca-Black, MeDiNo, etc. ... _

_J'vous aime mes p'tits lecteurs chéris._

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**** La Bataille finale.**

La tension était palpable. Harry avança sans hésiter à l'orée du parc. Voldemort était là lui aussi, mais derrière ses partisans. Le lâche se mettait derrière eux pour se garder pour Harry Potter.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant.

-Harry Potter, prépare-toi, toi et tes compagnons, préparez-vous à mourir, déclara Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, en éclatant d'un rire à vous glacer les os.

-Jamais ! cria Harry.

Et la bataille commença. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs éclairaient le ciel, malgré l'atmosphère lugubre et l'obscurité qui envahissait le parc de Poudlard.

Harry se retrouva aux prises avec Goyle, livrant un combat acharné. Gregory Goyle était peut-être un abruti de première classe mais sa formation de Mangemort lui avait apporté des connaissances en sortilèges très avancées.

Pendant qu'Harry était avec Goyle, Ron combattait contre Nott, beaucoup plus puissant que lui, mais Ron réussit à le prendre par surprise et lui lança presque en un murmure le sortilège de Mort. Nott s'écroula à ses pieds. Ron fut envahi de remords mais les chassa bien vite en voyant des corps tomber tout autour de lui. Cette Guerre avait déjà fait trop de morts, il était tant de l'arrêter. Il lutta tout de suite après contre Alfred Daustin un Serpentard de l'année de Percy.

Stanley, lui, luttait contre Dolohov. Stanley esquivait tous les sorts de Dolohov qui le visage crispé par la concentration ne vit pas Ernie MacMillan s'approcher et le tuer d'un jet de lumière verte. Le visage de Stanley s'illumina quelques instants en voyant son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Mais son euphorie laissa vite place à une froide colère et à une tristesse profonde quand il le vit se faire abattre par derrière par un Mangemort dont il ne retenait jamais le nom.

-Ernie ! cria-t'il inutilement.

Ernie était tombé à ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, mort.

Il se retourna la rage au ventre contre le Mangemort qui venait de faire ça, et le tua avec une haine à peine palpable. (**Nda:** ironique. Bien sur qu'il a la haine :p)

Quelques mètres plus loin, à sa gauche, luttait MacGonagall, Lupin et Tonks contre Crabbe, Cleina et Jamila Rotness deux cousines des Malefoy avec le même port hautain et la même froideur, des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

-Si on m'avait dit que je combattrais contre mes anciens élèves Remus, je ne l'aurais pas cru, fit MacGonagall en soufflant.

-Moi aussi Minerva, moi aussi, répondit Lupin toujours en combattant.

Les sortilèges fusaient de partout.

Luna, les cheveux blonds flottant autour de son visage comme une auréole, affrontait Pansy Parkinson.

-Alors Loufoca ? Toujours derrière Potty and compagnie à leur lécher le cul ?

Luna lui lança pour toute réponse un sort de stupéfixion qu'elle évita facilement.

-Pansy. Pansy. Qu'est ce que ça fait que Drakinouchet t'ai abandonné, trahi, trompé, enfin si on peut parler de tromper parce que ...

-La ferme Loufoca, beugla Pansy hors d'elle. Il m'aime quoi que tu puisses dire . IL M'AIME JE LE SAIS ALORS FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE LOUFOCA !

-Aah bon, continua Luna d'un ton nonchalant tout en tenant sa baguette dans ses mains, alors pourquoi est-il avec Hermione Granger ?

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un jet de rayon verte alla vers Luna. Pour elle, le temps était comme au ralenti. Mais ce rayon fut brusquement absorbé par une bulle de couleur jaune qui s'était interposée entre Luna et le rayon vert. La bulle alla vers Pansy comme attirée inexplicablement, elle l'absorba et tomba face contre terre. Morte. Stanley venait de sauver la vie à Luna.

-Stanley !

Stanley brûlait d'une colère sans limites, depuis la mort d'Ernie à ses pieds.

-Luna ...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de cette dernière sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Stanley déposa un baiser sur le front de Luna et ils retournèrent se battre.

Un peu plus loin, Drago se battait avec Macnair, le bourreau de Buck, et esquivait tous les sortilèges que ce dernier lui lançait.

-Drago ! fit une voix derrière lui.

Drago se retourna vivement et aperçut son meilleur ami Blaise.

-Blaise, s'écria-t'il avant de se rappeler qu'il était un Mangemort.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Macnair lança un _Avada Kedavra_ vers Drago mais Blaise poussa à temps Drago et riposta également avec un Sortilège de Mort. MacNair tomba à la renverse. Autour de lui, déjà plusieurs corps gisaient par terre.

-Pourquoi ? murmura faiblement Drago en se relevant.

-Tu crois vraiment que Potter n'aurait pas plusieurs espions pour Voldy, répondit Blaise d'un air narquois. Dis donc, je croyais Drago Malefoy beauoup plus intelligent.

Drago se surprit à sourire mais s'arrêta tout de suite quand il entendit un cri déchirant d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se retourna et vit une scène qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie si il ne faisait rien.

-Au plaisir de te revoir, lança-t'il à Blaise qui s'était déjà détourné pour lutter contre un autre Mangemort.

« Hermione » cria-t'il inutilement.

Inutile. C'est bien le mot. Hermione était agenouillée la respiration sifflante, tordue de douleur. Le sang battait dans ses veines. Devant elle, Lucius Malefoy.

-Tu souffres, Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? cria Lucius en relançant le sortilège _Doloris_.

Des cris inarticulés sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle n'avait plus la force de répondre.

-Ce sera bientôt le tour de ton cher Potter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il éclata de rire d'un rire sadique.(**Nda:** le genre qui t'arrache les tympans.)

-Bonjour Père ! fit une voix derrière lui et Lucius s'écroula à terre.

-Drago, susurra-t'il en se relevant difficilement.

-Content de me voir peut-être ?

-Ah oui pour te tuer, exterminer le traître à son sang que tu es !

Tout en parlant, Lucius pointa sa baguette vers son fils mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et lui lança un sortilège impardonnable, le Sortilège de Mort.

Le corps de Lucius s'écroula sans vie devant Hermione, agonisante.

Drago s'affala à côté d'Hermione et releva son visage crispé par la douleur. Hermione,elle, avait des hauts-le-coeur.

-C'est fini Hermione, fit-il en relevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Hermione se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Drago, et regarda autour d'elle. Les combats continuaient avec plus d'ardeur, plus de haine, plus de souffrances. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces cris, ces pleurs, cette haine si palpable entre les deux camps. Un des camps devait perdre absolument, et ce ne serait pas le sien. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle prit la main de Drago et se fraya un passage, en lançant quelques sorts par-çi par-là pour se défendre, jusqu'à Harry qui se battait aux côtés de Stanley contre deux jumeaux mangemorts.

-Il est temps Harry, réussit-t'elle à crier par-dessus le tumulte qui recouvrait la bataille.

-Oui. fut la seule réponse d'Harry qui se débarassa des deux jumeaux en un coup de baguette avec l'aide de Stanley.

-Luna ? demanda Hermione à Stanley.

-Là, fit cette dernière derrière Hermione.

-Allons-y, déclara Drago d'un ton dur.

Les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la forêt où Voldemort se battait avec des Aurors, enfin « se battait » n'était pas le terme approprié. Il les écrasait. Un sourire éclaira son large visage de serpent et une lueur machiavélique s'empara de ses yeux rougeoyants comme des braises.

-Potter. Harry Potter. Marre de voir tes « amis » se faire tuer, tu viens réclamer ma clémence ? siffla Voldemort.

-Non. Je viens pour te tuer Sale face de serpent !

-Tu sais que c'est un compliment que tu viens de faire. Que vois-je, tu as amené quelques amis pour qu'ils puissent voir comment tu vas mourir. Quel héros ! Ah mais-en tournant la tête vers Drago-je vois que tu as rallié à ta cause le jeune Malefoy qui m'avait trahi et oh-il remarque Stanley-McPeurd ... Mangemort fidèle bien sur ... Merde d'espion. Tu as bien réussi sur ce coup-là Harry Potter mais ce sera ta seule petite victoire dans cette bataille.

Ils se mirent tous en position de combat.

-Mais Voldemort, je crois que vous n'êtes pas au courant, fit Hermione d'une voix douceureuse.

Ses yeux de serpents s'élargirent et se fendirent encore plus.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe pour vous bien sur.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe que ne sais-je pas ?

-Je vous présente La Lionne, le Serpent, Le Blaireau et l'Aigle, fit-elle en présentant ses amis.

Voldemort avait la respiration coupée. Les 4 fondateurs de Poudlards en ces êtres minables, minuscules ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? La réponse lui vint presque immédiatement. L'éliminer.

-Et vous croyez pouvoir me tuer ? Cinq adolescents à peine adultes. Vous me faites pitié.

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse des autres et lança un _Avada Kedavra_ à Voldemort qui le prit de plein fouet. Mais il n'était pas mort, il était bien debout mais le jet vert était toujours sur sa poitrine. Voyant qu'il ne mourrait pas, Voldemort hurla:

-Alors Potter, tu n'es pas au courant qu'il faut détruire tous mes Horxcuxes pour me tuer. Je n'ai pas toute mon âme Potter !

Il éclata encore une fois d'un rire de dément.

Hermione, Stanley, Drago et Luna puisèrent dans leurs forces restantes et des bulles les représentant : jaune, rouge, verte et bleue, apparaissèrent dans leurs mains. Sans attendre, ils les lançèrent sur Voldemort, ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tomba mort, sur le dos, ses yeux de serpent écarquillés par la surprise.

C'était enfin fini. Fini de Voldemort. Fini de la Guerre qui ébranlait le monde depuis tellement d'années.

Hermione soupira et Harry tomba à genoux dans l'herbe du Parc.

-Tu crois que c'est fini ? Vraiment ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas senti des morceaux d'âme s'envoler. Je crois que ce que nous avons fait nous a permis de non seulement le tuer mais de détruire tous les morceaux d'âmes présents dans les Horxcuxes.

Stanley entourait le corps faible de Luna de ses bras. Drago, lui était appuyé près d'un arbre, la respiration haletante. Il discutait avec Blaise Zabini.Hermione, elle, amena Harry à l'infirmerie où tant d'autres étaient déjà, accompagnée de Stanley et Luna. Drago resta dans le Parc avec Zabini.

-Harry ! cria Ginny à la porte du château. Elle avait des coupures sur les bras et les jambes mais rien de grave.

-Les Nouvelles ? demanda Stanley, impatient de savoir ceux qui étaient restés au combat.

-Quelques personnes que l'on connaissaient sont mortes, fit Ginny d'une voix triste.

-Qui ? demanda Harry, le souffle encore court après l'effort de tout à l'heure.

-Ernie Macmillan-le coeur de Stanley se serra à cette évocation-Hannah Abbot, Marietta la copine de Cho qui était devenue Auror grâce à Ombrage, Zacharias Smith, Colin Crivey. Les autres morts sont des Aurors ou des personnes extérieures à Poudlard qui voulaient aider à combattre.

Ils avaient donné leurs vies pour un monde nouveau. Leurs efforts ne seraient pas vains.

-Je jure qu'on leur donnera les honneurs correctement, et que leurs noms soient gravés sur un monument dans le parc, récita Harry.

Tout le monde autour de lui se risqua à faire un léger sourire. Il y avait des morts mais c'était fini. Fini.

-Ta famille Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

-Tout le monde va très bien. Quelques blessures rien de très grave. Juste Charlie va faire un petit tour à St-Mangouste, il a eu un sort de _Doloris_ assez violent.

Harry acquieça. Neville arriva et les retrouvailles furent plutôt joyeuses dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde félicitait Harry, d'autres étaient émues que ce soit fini. Les morts étaient là mais ils n'avaient pas donné leurs vies pour qu'on les pleure.

Harry et les survivants de cette bataille rendirent un hommage assez poignant aux morts dans le Parc après avoir soigné tous les blessés.

Hermione chercha Drago du regard pendant la cérémonie mais ne le trouva pas. Une femme blonde très belle malgré son âge arriva vers elle. Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, fit-elle d'une voix polie.

-Bonjour Mrs Malefoy.

-Je vois vous vous demandez si je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je ne l'ai jamais été, si ça peut vous rassurer. J'étais juste soumise à mon mari. Tout simplement. Ne me jugez pas.

-Je ne vous juge pas. Je vous comprends, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

-J'ai appris par Mrs Weasley, que vous étiez avec mon fils Drago.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Mrs Weasley parlait avec Narcissa Malefoy.

-Oui c'est exact. Enfin, je ne pense plus pour longtemps.

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa d'être intriguée.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Voyez vous Mrs Malefoy ...

-Appelez moi donc Narcissa, l'interrompit Narcissa.

-D'accord. Narcissa, on n'avait une prophétie et Drago et Moi étions les principaux acteurs. On s'est mis d'accord. On ne sait pas ce que vont devenir nos sentiments après tout ça.

-Je comprends, déclara Narcissa

-D'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Hermione, commença à s'inquiéter Narcissa.

Hermione, folle d'inquiétude demanda à tous ses amis s'ils n'avaient pas vus Drago. Ils lui répondirent par la négative et que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était avec Blaise discuter après la mort de Voldemort.

Elle le cherche partout dans le Parc.

Il avait disparu. Plus aucune trace de lui. Il l'avait abandonnée.

Hermione s'effondra par terre, en pleurs. Ses amis arrivèrent, inquiets ainsi que MacGonagall, Lupin et Narcissa.

-Hermione ? demanda Ginny, en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il m'a abandonnée. Je le savais. Il m'a aban...abandon.. abandonnée, balbutia-t'elle en pleurs les bras de Ginny autour d'elle.

Drago l'avait abandonnée. Il était parti.

* * *

Eh non pas fin de la fic. Et voilà le gros nuage sombre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Mais attendez vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises :D C'est pas fini mon sadisme XD Suite dans 15 jours à peu près ou peut-être plus ;) Désolé :)

En espérant que vous avez aimé.

Bisous

Reviews.

Valoou


	15. Examens

Coucou tout le monde !

On commence gentiment par une petit blablatage d'auteur :D

Premièrement, ne pas taper l'auteur après avoir lu ce chapitre juste l'enlacer et le couvrir de baisers XD

Deuxièmement, ne pas pleurer pour avoir la suite, elle sera là pendant les vacances qui pour moi commencent le 20 Décembre :p

Dernièrement, je vous aiime :)

Je sais je suis en retard !!!

****

Remerciements:

Ptitoon: T'es masochiste ? lool Sadisme est trop doux ? Ben j'mets quoi alors ? mdr

Ptitcoeur: Merci beaucoup et de rien pour l'autographe :)

Bellatrix Black Lestrange: Mais qui te dit qu'il va pas revenir ? mdr à méditer.

NiniWeasley: Oula. C'est ta cocaine ? Bah j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu huhu :p

Rebecca-Black: C'est vrai que ça manque un peu de romantisme, tout ça. :)

lady burn: J'ai adooré le "Ou qu'il est ?" mdr c'était trop marrant ! Ben je sais pas. En fait si je sais mais tu te doutes bien que je vais pas te le dire. Huhu :D

ayo: Je confirme. Fallait le mettre au bout d'une laisse son dragon ! muahahaha 

Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, toutes vos alertes, tous vos favoris. Ca me fait extrèmement plaisir, je pense que vous vous en doutez x33 :)

Chapitre dédicacé à MeDiNo :) Pour fêter son célibat, tiens ! Muahaha XD

Si vous voulez une dédicace, vous m'envoyez un p'tit message private :p Si ca vous fait plaisir et c'est gratuit donc allez-y :)

**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Examens. **

Il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti.

-Hermione on n'est sur de rien. Il est allé peut-être se balader pour couper avec toute cette tension, on n'en sait rien, essaya Ginny pour la réconforter.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione pleurait non pas de tristesse mais de rage.

-Je te ju..jure Ginny que si je le revois un jour, je le tuerais, dans 10 jours ou dans 10 ans, je le tuerais, bafouilla Hermione la voix encore un peu hésitante à cause de ses sanglots.

-Hermi..., tenta Harru.

-Chut stop, l'interrompit cette dernière. Il m'avait prévenu et je ne l'avais pas écouté.

-Mais ..., fit Stanley.

-Non. Je l'aime, c'est vrai. Je ne me le cacherais pas à moi-même, soupira-t'elle des sillons sur son visage où les larmes avaient coulées.

-Hermione pense à la prophétie. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si il ne t'aimait pas, déclara Luna.

-Prophétie ? Une prophétie a été faite sur Drago ? demanda soudainement Narcissa intriguée.

Pendant que Stanley se chargeait d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Narcissa, Hermione décida d'aller un peu se reposer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Seule. Les autres la laissèrent un peu seule bien que réticents et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard.

Les pas des ses amis s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'elle. Elle monta aux escaliers, qui pour une fois n'en firent pas qu'à leur tête, et en passant par le tableau que la Grosse Dame avait laissé ouvert, elle entra. Durant son trajet, elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Pas même un fantôme.

Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Il n'avait été qu'un Serpentard, il l'avait prévenue.

Avec le temps, ça s'effacera, Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait prévenue.

__

Flash-Back.

-Hermione, fit-il en lui prenant les mains, on est tellement différents. Alors ne t'inquiète pas si après qu'on ait gagné, on ne ressente plus les mêmes choses. T'es le jour, j'suis la nuit. T'es le blanc, j'suis le noir. Tu es la lumière et moi je suis l'obscurité. T'es au Paradis et moi je suis en Enfer. T'es une sainte et j'suis damné. Je serai toujours mauvais au fond de moi, tu pourras rien y changer. Je fais juste un effort pour qu'on gagne cette putain de guerre et que j'aie enfin ma liberté. Pendant que t'étais dans le coma, je te pleurais -elle rougit- Oui oui . A ce moment-là, tu me paraissait comme mon étoile, quoi. Mon amour, quoi. Mais, tu vois, je me rends compte qu'il n'en sera peut-être jamais ainsi pour toujours. Hermione, tu comprends ?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Les contraires s'attirent, c'est bien connu.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Personne dans la salle commune. Juste des plumes, des encriers et des parchemins jonchaient le sol, preuve de la précipitation des élèves quand ils étaient partis. Le feu crépitait encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Bien évidemment c'était un feu magique.

Elle s'assit les jambes croisées sur la moquette rouge et or en face de la cheminée.

Elle voulait oublier. Elle regarda dans les flammes rouges aux zébrures oranges.

"Drago" murmura-t'elle.

Il lui sembla voir son visage dans les flammes. De rage, elle jeta un livre de métamorphose de 3è année qui était à par malheur à côté d'elle.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Hermione ?

Stanley. Ca ne l'étonnait pas. Elle s'y attendait.

-Oui ? demanda-t'elle faiblement.

-Il t'aimait je le sais.

-Tu as bien fait d'employer le passé, répliqua Hermione, amère.

Stanley fut scotché sur place.

-Non Hermione ! Je parle du moment où il était encore ici. Il t'aime Hermione, arrête tes conneries.

-Alors pour toi, "aimer" c'est "abandonner" ? demanda-t'elle froidement.

-Tais-toi ! fit Stanley en haussant la voix.

L'effet fut immédiat. Hermione resta silencieuse, Stanley debout à côté d'elle.

-Je te fais la promesse, commença-t'il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, de le chercher, de le trouver où qu'il soit. Je te promets que je le ramenerais un jour, tu verras. Mais ..., hésita-t'il, on va à St-Mangouste.

Hermione comprit immédiatement. Elle ne savait plus trop si elle avait envie de faire ces examens pour pouvoir vivre encore. Mais elle le ferait. Elle avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort alors ce n'était pas un amour perdu qui la ferai arrêter de vivre. Elle avait ses parents, ses amis, même Patterond qui l'attendait depuis longtemps au Squarre Grimmaud. Elle sourit tristement. Hermione prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Stan', on y va ? demanda-t'elle faussement enjouée.

Il le voyait bien mais ne dit mot. Il se contenta de l'emmener dans la Grande Salle où Ginny les attendait pour partir. Elle voulait absolument accompagner Hermione à St-Mangouste, et les autres devaient rester pour aider Poudlard." De toute manière, avait affirmé Harry, ils ne feraient que l'indisposer un peu plus pour ses examens. Valait mieux qu'elle soit accompagnée que par Ginny et Stanley."

Ginny lança un regard intrigué à Stanley, qui lui répondit par un impercebtible hochement de tête. Ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent en un souffle.

Ils arrivèrent sains et saufs à St-Mangouste qui avait accueillé des blessés graves. Hermione, Stanley et Ginny apprirent comme cela que les Mangemorts accompagnés de leur défunt chef Voldemort avait attaqué un petit village exculsivement sorcier dans l'Est de l'Angleterre avant de venir à Poudlard et avait fait de nombreux blessés et quelques morts.

Hermione alla à l'accueil où une sorcière d'un âge certain fouillait dans ses parchemins, les lunettes au bout du nez, visiblement très affairée.

-Bonjour, je suis Mademoiselle Granger. Je viens pour les examens du _Creviumcorpis._

-Pathologie des Sortilèges : 4è étage, répondit la sorcière.

-Merci.

Stanley et Ginny étaient restés en retrait le temps qu'Hermione aille demander cette information à l'accueil.

-Alors ? demanda Stanley

-4è étage, répondit Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur magique et le prirent avec une petite vieille d'au moins 60 ans qui descendit au 2è étage.

Un "Tuut" retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir. Un médicomage assez familier en blouse blanche les attendait.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Jertout, je pense que vous vous souvenz de moi.

-Oui, répondit doucement Stanley.

-Pouvons-nous commencer les examens s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais bien me reposer après toute cette journée éprouvante ? demanda Hermione, un peu pressée.

-Oui bien sur. Je voudrais vous remercier tous, fit-il en s'adressant à Stanley, Ginny et Hermione, de nous avoir délivré de cette menace pesante à chaque moment. Merci sincèrement.

Hermione rougit, Stanley sourit et Ginny bafouilla un vague "De rien".

-Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît miss Granger.

Hermione adressa un vague salut à Ginny et Stanley et suivit le Médicomage et ils disparurent dans une salle laissant ses deux amis dans le couloir.

Ginny regarda Stanley plus attentivement. Des mèches brunes lui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus océans. Il paraissait pensif et son esprit vagabondait.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

Stanley ne répondit pas. Il devait vraiment être ailleurs.

-Stanley ?

-Oui oui, fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Il devait pense vraiment à quelque chose d'important.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Baah, à rien, nia-t'il.

-Tu te fous de moi ? le taquina Ginny.

-... Je me demandais enfin ... où je pourrais retrouver Malefoy. Le monde est vaste. Il a pu se cacher n'importe où. Peut-être qu'avec le lien spécial qui nous unit, je le retrouverai plus vite. Mais je doute de le retrouver un jour. Et ca me déséspère de voir Hermione dans cet état. Ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Et encore on est que le premier jour.

-T'inquiète pas. Hermione est forte, le rassura Ginny.

-Mouais.

Stanley fut comme brusquement rassuré mais il savait au fond de lui que ce moment de confiance ne durerait pas longtemps. C'était comme un pressentiment au fond de lui. Une certitude assez vague en même temps.

Il chassa ses pensées assez loin pour qu'elle ne reviennent pas au galop.

Une heure passa sans qu'il ne se parlèrent, Ginny assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait fait apparaître et Stanley accoudé au mur, comme à son habitude. C'était bien entendu sa position préférée.Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une Hermione épuisée et visiblement excédée. 

-Que s'est-il passé Mione ? demana Ginny inquiète.

-Aaah j'ai failli faire une crise. Ils m'ont harcelé pour savoir tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille et à chaque fois, ils m'interrompaient pour faire des petits commentaires. J'vous jure, cancans et compagnie, répondit Hermione énervée.

Stanley, contre toute attente d'Hermione, éclata de rire. Et quelques minutes après fut suivi de Ginny. Hermione sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la disparition de Drago.

-T'auras les résultats quand ? demanda Stanley

-Dans une semaine.

-Okay, fit Ginny. On y va alors ?

-Oui quittons ce paradis pour les ragots, ajouta Hermione d'un air dramatique.

Ils quittèrent Saint-Mangouste en riant.

****

1 semaine plus tard

-Hermione tu te dépêches ou je viens te chercher ! gueula Stanley dans le salon.

-J'arriiive ! répondit cette dernière.

En effet, Luna, Stanley et Hermione avaient emménagé dans un duplex sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry, Ginny et Ron au Squarre Grimmaud et les élèves étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre sauf une chose. Hermione allait chercher ses examens avec Stanley et Ginny, toujours eux.

-Cherche pas Stanley. Elle était peut-être une Miss-Je-sais-Tout, elle n'était jamais en retard au cours parce qu'elle avait son Retourneur de Temps, déclara Ginny en souriant.

Stanley rigola et Hermione apparut furieuse descendant les escaliers, vêtue d'un jean bleu usé et d'un pull rouge.

-Je t'ai entendu Ginevra Weasley, répliqua-t'elle.

Ginny tira la langue en guise de réponse.

-De vraies gamines, constata Stanley.

Hermione prit son air le plus outré et Ginny pour confirmer ses dires lui tira la langue à lui aussi.

-Bon on y va ou pas ? demanda Stanley après un temps.

-Muii, répondit Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent à Saint-Mangouste pour la troisième fois en même pas deux semaines . (**Nda:** Je sais c'est répétitif :p)

Arrivés, ils passèrent devant l'accueil et prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre une nouvelle fois au 4è étage. Le coeur d'Hermione battait fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle aurait juré que Stanley et Ginny pouvaient l'entendre. Pourquoi stresser pour un simple résultat d'examen ? C'était juste le moyen de savoir comment la guérir et puis c'est tout. Pourquoi son coeur battait-il comme cela ? Elle-même n'en avait aucune idée.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils sortirent. Le Dr Jertout les attendait comme la dernière fois, cette fois-ci avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui était sensé présager de bonnes nouvelles.

-Bonjour Medsmoiselles, monsieur.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de réponse. Ginny, elle aussi, était stressée et bizaremment Stanley semblait serein. Mais ce n'était vraiment qu'une impression. Il n'était pas en confiance.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous Miss Granger, je pense, annonça-t'il avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Je suis _sadique_ je le sais ne vous inquiétez pas. :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Désolé pour ceux qui s'attendait à une Hermione qui pleure pendant tout ce chapitre mais j'aimais pas trop cette idée. Je préférais une **Gryffondor** courageuse qui sache affronter ses problèmes en face.

Cette fic n'est pas encore finie, loin de là. Rassurez-vous pour ceux qui aiment :)

Suite quand je serais en vacances. C'est déjà écrit sur le papier mais il reste plus qu'à taper sur l'ordi. :p

Reviews si vous avez apprécié et même si vous avez pas aimé, critiques acceptées mais seulement si c'est pour me fair avancer et pas reculer ;)

Bzuuw'

Rev**iiiiii**_ews pour ce cher auteur qui vous fait tellement plaisir XD****_

Valoou


	16. Nouvelle éclatante

Tout d'abord merci à vous tous de lire mon histoire _même ceux qui ne me laissent pas de reviews, mais qui me mettent en alertes ou en histoires favorites_ x) **J**e suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire plaise autant :)

Pour les **remerciements** maintenant :__

Darkdevil1706: Merci beaucoup. :D__

Vény Rogue: Oh c'est pas grav" :) Juste de temps en temps laisse une petite review pour signaler ton passage ;) Et puis comment ça serait trop logique :( _Oh c'est pas vrai, mes lecteurs savent avant moi ce qui va se passer :D_

Ninia Black: Merci beaucoup :D__

Black-Shika: Drago est parti parce que ... _Non mais tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te le dire mouahahaha ¤fait son plus beau sourire sadique¤_ Bah deviine x) __

Rebecca-Black: Ben là je sais pas x) Lis ce chapitre et tu seras. x)__

MeDiNo: Mouahaha regarde la célib' qui s'amourache d'un mec juste après XD non j'dec :) Bah si un chapitre sans lui c'est très long alors que seront les suivants ? xD Tchuu y'aura minimum 2 chapitres sans lui. Et pour Ginny et Stanley, c'est prévu enfin on sait jamais x) __

Darkim the queen of konery: Je confirme. Mamie Rowling a fumé un p'tit joint avant de faire l'épilogue :D. Okay pour la dédicace :)__

Lady Burn: J'étais trop morte de rire en lisant ta review xD Bah le blondinet il réapparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitres enfin 2 ou 3 chapitres x) et puis voilà xD__

Ptitcoeur: Tiens ça faisait longtemps ! ptdr :P Aaah qui sait ?! _ben l'auteur Valoou pff j'vous jure cette-là._ Stupide conscience. __

elodu92:Merci beaucoup :D__

NiniWeasley:Ton chocolat ? Pas mal xD Ben oui j'écris mes fics sur feuilles et après j'ai du mal à le recopier à l'ordi :P un peu comme toi. 

Dédicace à **Darkim the queen of konery** :) Pourquoi ? _On fête le fait qu'elle a enfin fini d'animer ses 8 plans de son cour-métrage en deux semaines comme elle l'avait prévu dans son planning de production. Un exploit :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 15:** **Nouvelle éclatante.**

_"-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous Miss Granger, je pense, annonça le Dr Jertout avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres."_

Hermione sentit sa tension se relâcher légèrement mais pourquoi de bonnes nouvelles ? Pourquoi utiliser le pluriel ? Elle n'avait besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose, rien d'autre. Juste savoir quel était le remède pour la guérir de ce foutu sortilège.

-Oui Dr ? fit Hermione après une grande inspiration. Stanley lui tenait fermement le bras et Ginny faisait les cent pas à côté d'elle, la rouquine ne voulant pas en perdre une miette.

-Premièrement -Hermione grimaça-, nous avons trouvé le remède pour vous guérir de ce sortilège. Dans une heure, le temps que nous la préparions, la potion sera prête.

Hermione hocha la tête, soudainement très soulagée mais une angoisse oppressante se faisait sentir dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans sa tête.

Stanley la tenait aussi fermement et lui aussi, était vrillé d'une imposante réalité. Il le sentait, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il le sentait. Il savait. Il tenait Hermione comme on se raccroche à une bouée. Il voulait avoir raison mais le savoir avant elle et le savoir tout court était assez déplaisant.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres : Hermione allait guérir, allait vivre. Pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait et elle en oublia momentanément la deuxième nouvelle.

-Deuxièmement, continua le Médicomage en ayant marqué une petite pause à l'annonce de la guérison d'Hermione, félicitations Miss Granger vous êtes enceinte.

La nouvelle fut un choc. Hermione émit un petit cri de surprise, Ginny fit les gros yeux et Stanley resta de marbre.

Enceinte. Enceinte de lui. Enceinte de Drago Malefoy. Enceinte.

Hermione se répétait inlassablement ces mots dans sa tête. Sa tête tournait et la voix de Ginny la ramena à la réalité, au monde présent.

-Hermione ... mais c'est magnifique ! fit Ginny complètement excitée par la nouvelle.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment.

-Je le savais, lâcha soudainement Stanley.

Hermione se retourna vers lui effarée et Ginny le dévisageait comme si il devait prendre un rendez-vous à St-mangouste dans l'aile spéciale pour les ... fous.

-Comment ? demanda Hermione.

-Je le sentais. Je crois que la prophétie m'a développé ce pouvoir. Mais je pense que ça n'agit qu'entre nous. Imagine que Luna est enceinte, je le saurais, avoua Stanley.

-Stupide prophétie ! rugit Hermione.

Sans cette prophétie, elle n'aurait pas retrouvé Drago, elle ne se serait pas alliée à lui pour ensuite en tomber amoureuse et puis pour se retrouver enceinte.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, elle le voulait et se l'était avoué à elle-même dès qu'elle avait su.

-Hermione ... commença Ginny.

-Laisse Gin', je suis heureuse malgré tout. Il restera tout de même une trace de lui dans mon cœur pour me prouver chaque jour que ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers jours n'était pas un rêve, déclara Hermione, un peu nostalgique.

Se rappelant tout d'un coup de la présence du Médicomage, elle le remercia chaleureusement et le congédia. Le médicomage partit les laissant seuls dans le couloir (**Nda:** P'tiin j'en parle de ce couloir XD)

-Hermione je crois que je devrais le chercher plus attentivement, non ? demanda Stanley, essayant d'y mettre une touche d'humour.

Mais ce fut peine ratée. Le ton d'Hermione fut froid et dur. Elle donna une seule réponse.

-Non.

Stanley fit semblant de ne pas entendre sa réponse.

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, hésita à dire Hermione.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Ginny.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

-Je voudrais que, toi Ginny, tu sois la marraine de mon enfant et toi Stanley le parrain. Vous avez toujours été avec moi à l'annonce de la nouvelle, à l'examen et à tout quoi, déclara Hermione d'une traite.

-Bien suuur ! explosa la rouquine. Aaah trop top ! Je vais devenir la marraine d'une petite miss-je-sais-tout, brune ou blonde, aux yeux gris ou mordorés, ...

Pendant que Ginny faisait son monologue sur "si c'est une fille, Blabla", "si c'est un garçon, blablabla", Hermione se rapprocha de Stanley et lui lança un discours silencieux du bout des lèvres:

"Tu veux bien ?"

"Bien sur."

"Merci."

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Ginny n'avait toujours pas fini. Après avoir imaginé toutes les possibilités pour "si c'était une fille", elle était passé à "si c'était un garçon".

Incorrigible cette Ginny.

-Ginny ! la rappela à l'ordre Hermione.

La jeune Weasley lui adressa un regard d'excuse mais elle avait des yeux pétillants.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant passer une jeune femme brune les cheveux relevés en chignon et des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Hermione reconnut l'assistante du Dr Jertout, Miss Vapiste.

-Miss Granger, la potion est prête, fit-elle avec un fort accent anglais.

-Déjà ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

-Ben oui ´ mione, une heure est déjà passée, fit Ginny.

Hermione fit un petit sourire d'excuse à ses amis et suivit Miss Vapiste à l'intérieur d'une petite salle où était accrochée à la porte une petite pancarte où était écrit «Guérison».

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint auprès de Ginny et Stanley affichant une expression de profond dégoût.

-C'était si horrible que ça ? demanda Ginny, se retenant à grande peine de pouffer.

-Infect. Absolument infect.

Stanley éclata de rire.

-Grmmble. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! fit Hermione mais sans succès.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital sorcier, Stanley et Ginny se moquaient d'elle.

-Dites, vous voulez pas marcher jusqu'à l'appart' ? demanda Hermione, essayant ainsi de changer de sujet.

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée, répondit Stanley sa crise de fou rire passée.

Le rire, l'une des plus belles choses de la vie (**Nda:** Surtout avec mon Chien Briioché d'amour doudou, Ma Jeanne, Ma Rachou , Mon Ju' et ma Paulinounette d'amour doudou XD okay je m'en vais c'est bon.¤Sort¤). Trop important pour s'en priver. Trop important pour pouvoir vivre heureux.

Et ils marchèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où ils saluèrent Tom, le barman au passage.

Ils arrivèrent après une heure et plus à l'appartement de Luna, Stanley et Hermione, après avoir flâné un peu et regardé les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fut surprise de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis, Luna et Narcissa Malefoy assis dans son salon.

-Ahem ... Réunion secrète ? demanda Hermione ironiquement.

-Bonjour ´ mione, firent Harry et Ron.

Tout juste s'ils ne se retenaient pas de se jeter sur leur meilleure amie pour tout savoir des résultats.

Hermione les regarda tous à tour de rôle et vit sur leurs visages l'interrogation et l'impatience.

-C'est bon. C'est bon j'ai compris. Je vais vous le dire, fit Hermione sous les regards amusés de Stanley et Ginny qui attendaient impatiemment les réactions des différentes personnes présentes.

Hermione préféra d'abord s'asseoir dans un des canapés suivis de Stanley, mais Ginny préféra aller se blottir dans les bras d'Harry.

-Laissez-la se reposer quelques minutes les garçons, ordonna Narcissa d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Hermione lui lança un petit signe de remerciement.

-Bon... Alors... les garçons...,Luna et Narcissa je suis guérie.

Des cris de joie fusèrent du canapé où étaient assis Ron, Ginny et Harry, et deux masses informes sautèrent sur elle. L'une avait des cheveux noirs, et l'autre des cheveux courts roux éclatants.

-C'est bon ! s'écria Hermione. Je vais bien ! Harry !

Stanley sortit doucement sa baguette, la pointa vers les deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher Hermione et leur lança un sortilège de Lévitation pour les faire atterrir sur le canapé d'où ils sortaient. Il eut droit à un regard noir de Ron.

-Désolé, murmura Harry, mais on est tellement heureux ! Tu n'es plus en danger de mort !

-C'est pas fini, avoua Ginny, un regard complice avec Stanley.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Ben Hermy y'a quoi d'autre ?

-Heu ... Je suis ... Je suis enceinte !

Un gros silence s'abattit sur eux avant que Narcissa la première perdant toute retenue pour une femme de son âge , puis Luna et pour finir Harry ne sautent au cou d'Hermione qui subissait pour la deuxième fois des assauts de ses amis.

Narcissa se dégagea la première et reprit une attitude hautaine et digne des Malefoy mais elle affichait un sourire de satisfaction intense.

-Je vais être grand-mère ! fit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Harry et de Luna de se dégager, Hermione était toute rouge.

Ron, lui, était resté en état de choc sur le canapé. Hermione décida de s'approcher de lui doucement.

-Ca va Ron ?

-Tu es enceinte ... de Malefoy ? bredouilla-t'il

-Oui Ron. La fouine comme tu l'appelles.

Ron fit un sourire à cette appellation.

-T'inquiètes pas Ronny, lança Luna un peu rêveuse, on en aura un nous aussi.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Oui ma lune, répondit Ron gêné.

-Bon je vais chercher des boissons et puis on va fêter ça ! fit Stanley, le visage enjoué.

Pendant que Stanley était allé chercher les boissons avec l'aide de Ginny, Narcissa prenait la place de cette dernière en imaginant « si c'est un garçon » ou « si c'est une fille ». Hermione rigolait doucement.

Stanley arriva et Ginny disposa les boissons sur la table basse qui était devant les canapés. Tout le monde se servit une boisson et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de cette bonne nouvelle qu'était la grossesse d'Hermione. Ils surent par Ginny qu'elle et Stanley étaient le parrain et la marraine.

Soudain, Stanley s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes mais Hermione voyant qu'il prenait plutôt la direction de sa chambre le suivit et le vit en train de préparer une valise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura Hermione.

Stanley surpris se retourna rapidement et croisa le regard triste d'Hermione.

-Je pars.

-Où ? demanda-t'elle, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

-Je pars le chercher.

-Pas la peine, fit-elle sèchement et bouleversée que Stanley puisse la laisser pour aller chercher Drago.

-Oh si ça en vaut la peine, répliqua-t'il amèrement. Je ne laisserais pas cet enfant atteindre ces 6 ans sans avoir connu son père.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues. Elle avait déjà perdu un des hommes de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas que Stanley parte bien qu'il lui restait Harry et Ron.

-Je reviens dans 2 semaines. Pleure pas Hermione. Tu sais ... je t'aime comme ma sœur et je ne peux pas abandonner ma sœur pour plus de deux semaines donc je serais là, ajouta-t'il avec un sourire auquel Hermione répondit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Stanley.

Et ils s'enlacèrent, Hermione les yeux rouges et Stanley l'air tout à fait déterminé.

-Reviens-nous vite, déclara Hermione.

-Promis.

Et il partit discrètement de l'appartement sans se faire voir des autres. Hermione sécha ses yeux et retourna voir ses amis dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui fiche Stanley ? demanda Ginny, en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre.

-Il est parti voir sa famille. Sa mère est un peu souffrante, inventa-t'elle rapidement.

-Okay. Mais il aurait pu prévenir, fit Ginny boudeuse.

Hermione fut prise tout d'un coup d'une irrésistible envie de vomir. Elle courut aux toilettes sous le regard ahuri de toutes les personnes présentes.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fraîchement mouillé mais très pâle, Ginny lança sarcastiquement:

-Ah ben ma p'tite mione, c'est ça être enceinte.

-Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour, répliqua Hermione.

Et Ginny rigola franchement et se leva pour aider sa meilleure amie à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Puis la nuit arriva et les discussions cessèrent. Narcissa Malefoy repartit au Manoir non sans avoir chaleureusement enlacé Hermione pour la remercier du bonheur qu'elle lui amenait. Harry et Ginny rentrèrent au Square Grimaud et, Luna laissant Hermione toute seule pour la soirée alla dîner avec Ron dans un restaurant moldu en tête-à-tête.

Hermione prit une douche fraîche et enfila une nuisette rouge (**Nda:** Toujours fidèle à Gryffondor :D). Elle alla se mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda les étoiles qui illuminaient la nuit noire comme les ténèbres. Une étoile brillait plus fort que les autres et Hermione se surprit à penser que ce serait peut-être sa bonne étoile. Elle la regarda fixement et se demanda si Drago regardait lui aussi ces étoiles et plutôt cette étoile en particulier, si elle brillait autant pour lui que pour elle.

Elle murmura, une larme coulant sur sa joue, une main posée sur son ventre, un « Je t'aime. »

* * *

**P**fiouu j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :P 

Je voudrais vous demander si vous préféreriez que Hermione ait un garçon, une fille, des jumeaux, des jumelles ou des jumeaux (un garçon et une fille).

A vous de choisir.

**R**ev_iiii_ew**s**.

_Bzuuw'_

_Valoou_


	17. Découverte bouleversante

Coucou tout le monde ! 

Je vous souhaite d'avoir passé un Joyeux Noel :)

Et je vous souhaite une Bonne Année en avance. :D

Bref, je vous fais un petit cadeau de Noel un peu en retard. :P

C'est le Chapitre le plus long de toute l'histoire. Je me suis rendue compte que mes premiers chapitres sont pourris XD Bref, dès que j'ai fini cette histoire, je les remanie.

**Remerciements:**

luna:Merci mais tu vas peut-être être déçue enfin non peut-être pas XD

Malinka:Hum. Qui te dit qu'ils auront d'autres enfants ? Faut déjà qu'ils se retrouvent mdr

theandras112: J'trouve aussi. :)

Black-Shika: T'as raison Drago c'est un père indigne ! Il a intérêt à se rattraper. Ah mais il pourra pas XD

ptitcoeur:Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi :)

Rebecca-Black:Baaave pas tout de suite, tu vas pourrir ton clavier ptdr

KATE:Ahaha ben pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite :P

elodu92:Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir :)

lady burn:A ta place, je ne me ferais pas trop confiance, si tu veux toutes ses conditions XD je suis trop sadique pour ça ptdr

NiniWeasley:Bonne fêtes à toi aussi :) VIVE LES VACANCES ! XD Merci pour ta review trop sympa :)

MeDiNo:Meuuh non t'es pas conne. XD Bref je t'adore comme ça XD et puis n'oublie pas « Un jouuuuuur mon priiiince charmaaaaant viendraaaaa » XD

lorane:J'adore les contradictions. Un garçon ... une fille ... XD Bref merci pour ta review gentille :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15: Découverte bouleversante.**

-Maman ? Tu m'achètes ça ? demanda une fillette d'à peine 4 ans brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux mordorés, vêtue d'une petite robe verte, en tirant sur la jupe noire de sa mère.

Sa maman, dont elle était presque le portrait craché, soupira.

-Non Élisabeth.

-Maman chérie ? Et moi ? demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux gris chaleureux.

Deuxième soupir de la mère.

-Non Christopher.

Amener ses deux enfants se balader dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse était une très mauvaise idée d'après Hermione mais cette dernière avait quand même accepté et maintenant elle en payait les conséquences.

-Dis mama on peut avoir des glaces alors ? demanda Élisabeth.

Hermione se radoucit un peu.

-Bien sur ma Lisa.

Christopher, lui pendant que sa sœur jumelle, fausse précisons-le, tenait la jupe de sa mère, il tenait la main droite de sa maman.

Oui. Hermione avait accouché il y aura bientôt quatre ans de deux faux jumeaux, une petite fille portrait craché de sa mère et un petit garçon portrait craché de son père.

Donc aucune chance de douter de l'identité de ce père absent.

-Ouaiis des glaces !!! cria le petit Christopher.

Il cria tellement fort que des passants se retournèrent vers lui intrigués.

-Christopher si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras pas de glace feufeudragon, menaça Hermione.

-Roooh pas juste. C'est mon parfum préféré, répondit-il penaud. Mais, je sais que tu m'aimes quand même mamounette donc tu feras rien, ajouta-t'il du haut de ses presque 4 ans, fier de lui et avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

"Comme son père" pensa Hermione.

Mais elle secoua vite fait ces pensées sordides. Pour elle, il était comme mort.

Elle sourit à son fils qui la regardait tout content. De l'autre côté, Élisabeth suçait son pouce et s'agrippait à la robe de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en regardant avec curiosité le monde qui s'offrait à elle.

-Dis mama, cet après-midi, Chris' et moi on va chez Mamie Cissy ? demanda Élisabeth.

Hermione rigola et hocha la tête. Elle aimait plus que tout ses deux enfants et pourrait mourir pour eux.

-Trop bien ! fit Christopher, toujours avec un visage reflétant sa joie de vivre.

Tout d'un coup, Élisabeth ouvrit grand la bouche et cria :

-Parraiiiiin Stanley !

En effet, à cet appel, un jeune homme brun de l'âge d'Hermione, très beau avec des yeux d'un bleu océan, se retourna dans la foule vers la petite famille et, les reconnaissant, leur fit un grand signe de la main.

Il s'avança vers eux rapidement et fit un bisou sur la joue de sa filleule et de son filleul. Effectivement, Hermione n'ayant pas prévu des jumeaux, Stanley et Ginny avait occupé un rôle de plus, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

-Bonjour Hermione. Coucou les enfants ! fit Stanley

Élisabeth lâcha brusquement sa mère pour se retrouver dans le bras de Stanley, bientôt suivi de Christopher.

Stanley, un enfant dans chaque bras, sourit chaleureusement à Hermione.

-Alors comment va Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

-Oh très bien. Justement, tu vois je suis en retard car Mademoiselle Ginny a voulu prolonger ma pause, avoua Stanley avec un sourire évident.

Hermione éclata de rire. Stanley ne changerait donc jamais.

Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble pendant une année mais voyant que leur relation était comme celle d'un frère à une sœur bien qu'il y avait d'autres choses (**Nda:** Tuuttulututulutulu eh les pervers, arrêtez :D) mais ça s'arrêtait à là et d'un commun accord, ils s'étaient séparés et, depuis un an Ginny flirtait ouvertement avec Stanley et Harry s'était fiancé avec une jolie Serdaigle de deux ans sa cadette, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Cette rupture si soudaine s'était effectuée au grand dam de Mrs Weasley qui, appréciant déjà Harry comme un fils, avait espéré qu'il devienne un jour son gendre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, tout cela n'arrivera jamais.

-On se revoit dimanche pour l'anniversaire de Liam chez Mrs Weasley, fit Stanley.

Après avoir fait un câlin à ses filleuls et salué Hermione, Stanley partit dans la précipitation au Ministère, faire son travail d'Auror.

Oui Stanley était Auror avec Harry qui était le directeur du Département depuis peu, malgré son âge mais avec son expérience du combat, il avait été promu. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux à merveille et Stanley ne bénéficiait aucunement de traitement de faveur.

Hermione rêvassa quelques instants avant de revenir à la réalité grâce à Élisabeth qui courait vers le marchand de glaces, suivie de près par son frère Christopher, un vrai petit chenapan quand il voulait, qui poussait des cris de guerre.

-Christopher, rugit Hermione, reviens ici.

Hermione n'avait pas tellement changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés, un peu moins il est vrai, ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice avec un arrière-plan de tristesse amère. Elle était habillée simplement avec un tee-shirt et un jean. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté bien entendu mais elle avait un petit on-ne-sait-quoi qui lui donnait du charme. Elle n'était pas jolie mais son intelligence et sa simplicité attirait certains hommes mais elle ne voulait pas de vie sentimentale pour leur malheur.

Dépassant quelques passants, elle réussit à rattraper ses enfants et les regarda méchamment mais son regard chargé de colère disparut vite quand Christopher la regarda en souriant d'un air suppliant.

Pas de doute, il savait comment faire avec sa mère pour éviter toutes les punitions et les leçons de morale. Hermione n'avait eu que 18 ans quand elle avait eu Christopher et Élisabeth mais, soutenue par ses amis et ses parents qui n'avaient rien dit et accepté sa grossesse après qu'elle leur ait raconté l'histoire, elle avait surmonté cette épreuve et n'avait pas peur du regard des autres.

D'autres pensaient peut-être qu'avoir des enfants, qui plus est des jumeaux à 18 ans étaient une grosse erreur dans sa vie, mais Hermione à 22 ans ne regrettait rien.

Elle s'avoua vaincue face au sourire déstabilisant de son fils et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en lui arrachant une grimace.

Élisabeth choisissait déjà le parfum qu'elle voulait.

-Maman, tu m'prends un feufeudragon ? demanda Christopher avec un grand sourire tout innocent. Un vrai petit démon avec une tête d'ange.

Hermione le regarda d'un regard réprobateur mais hocha la tête en signe de non-dénégation.

-Mercii mamounette, fit le jeune garçon en plaquant un bisou bien baveux et sonore sur la joue de sa mère tandis que sa sœur était sur la pointe des pieds et observait avec des yeux écarquillés la multitude de parfums qui s'étendait devant elle dans la vitrine du marchand de glace Florian, son pouce dans la bouche et ses cheveux volant dans le vent.

Heureusement pour la petite Élisabeth, elle n'avait pas hérité des cheveux broussailleux de sa mère mais avait eu un mélange des cheveux lisses de son père et des cheveux ébouriffés de sa mère, ce qui donnait des boucles étrangement.

-Mama, je veux une glace spéchial phénix avec des pépites de chocolat , déclara la fillette à sa maman d'un air un peu royal bien à elle.

Hermione eut un serrement de cœur, c'était effrayant comment ses enfants arrivaient à lui rappeler un homme mort.

Elle ne l'aimait plus, elle en était certaine, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Elle vivait pour ses enfants et uniquement pour eux, et non pour attendre "l'amour de sa vie" comme les héroïnes dans les feuilletons moldus débiles à l'eau de rose. On était dans la réalité et penser comme ces autruches ne servirait à rien. Hermione soupira. Elle rêvassait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Allez, reprends-toi Hermione !

-Oui ma puce. fit-elle à sa fille et ajouta à l'adresse du marchand de glaces: Une glace feufeudragon, une glace spécial phénix et une glace chocolat s'il vous plaît.

On dit que le chocolat guérit toutes les baisses de moral, non ? En tout cas, Hermione en fille de moldus accomplie y croyait dur comme fer.

-Deux Gallions et une mornille, annonça le marchand.

Hermione paya et emmena ses enfants dans un petit jardin aménagé magiquement sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis deux ans à peu près, spécialement pour les enfants et les familles.

Christopher trouva vite fait bien fait un banc pour pouvoir déguster tranquillement sa glace avec sa sœur et sa mère. Élisabeth le rejoignit en trottinant, tranquille en léchant sa glace **(Nda:** Je confirme, je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'écris que des trucs ... bref continuons XD en tenant la main de sa mère.

Christopher, après avoir fini , le visage barbouillé de glace de couleur rouge, alla jouer avec un oiseau qui voletait pas très loin du banc et ce chenapan fut vite rejoint par sa sœur et tous les deux s'amusèrent comme des petits fous à hippogriffe perché sous le regard bienveillant et amusé d'Hermione.

o°O°o

Les jours avaient passé, et aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche, jour de l'anniversaire de Liam, fils de Ron et de Luna qui s'étaient mariés il y avait bientôt 3 ans et dont le fils fêtait ses 2 ans. Il avait les cheveux roux de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère, quoi qu'on ne savait pas trop si c'était les yeux de Ron, vu que Luna et lui avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus, mais ceux de Liam se rapprochaient plus de Luna que de Ron. Bref c'était un mélange parfait des ses parents. Mrs Weasley préparait le gâteau dans la petite cuisine du Terrier aidée de la fiancée d'Harry, qu'elle voulait mieux connaître pour pouvoir si elle était « digne » du Grand Harry Potter, si elle était mieux que sa Ginny, bref elle avait une attitude puérile mais cela ne dérangeait pas Cassie, tandis que Hermione, Stanley, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Elisabeth , Christopher, Liam, Fred et sa femme Angelina, Georges et sa femme Katie, Percy et Pénélope son épouse, discutaient tranquillement dans le petit jardin du Terrier, ne pouvant pas tenir tous dans le salon. Fred, Georges et leurs épouses mettaient le couvert sur une grande table installée magiquement dans le jardin, et elles riaient . Sûrement par une bonne blague d'un des deux jumeaux.

-Hermione, alors comme ça se passe au boulot ? demanda Luna, qui était tout comme Hermione Langue-de-Plomb mais qui était en congé maternité par sa grossesse où elle était à 8 mois. **(Nda:** Ca se fait chez les sorciers ?? Bref on va faire comme si XD

-Bah sans toi Luna, c'est pas très intéressant, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bien sur, répliqua Luna, faussement vexée.

-Non, tout se passe très bien mais tu sais comme moi que ce que nous faisons est ultra secret, fit Hermione en jetant un petit coup d'oeil aux garçons qui s'étaient lancés dans une discussion passionnée sur le Quidditch, en caressant distraitement les cheveux d'Elisabeth assise sur ses genoux.

Liam était aux pieds de son père et regardait de ses yeux bleus le monde qui l'entourait. A côté de lui, se tenait Christopher qui écoutait la discussion de son parrain, de Harry et de Ron d'une oreille distraite tout en s'amusant avec Camille, la fille de Bill et Fleur venue en vacances chez sa grand-mère sans ses parents, qui eux devaient travailler et n'avaient pas pu se libérer.

Elle avait 3 ans et s'entendait très bien avec Christopher. Elle avait des cheveux roux avec des reflets blonds argentés et des yeux bleus profonds.

Il ne manquait plus que Stanley, qui en vitesse avait transplané aux USA pour une vérification sur une mission. Ginny était sur une chaise près d'Hermione et de Luna, ses cheveux roux flamboyants noués en une queue de cheval, le regard un peu triste.

Hermione le remarqua et curieuse de savoir ce qui mettait sa meilleure amie dans cet état là, elle déposa Élisabeth sur les genoux de Luna et alla voir Ginny.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix douce.

Ginny ne répondit pas et contina à fixer devant elle d'un air absent, espérant peut-être qu'Hermione la laisserait tranquille. Mais elle se trompait lourdement.

-C'est avec Stanley, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je suis si transparente que ça ? murmura-t'elle en faisant la moue.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, indignée à l'idée que Stanley puisse quitter Ginny sans lui en parler.

-Je crois que ...

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je l'aime, Mione, fit Ginny.

Hermione éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé de Ginny, furieuse en croyant que Hermione ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

-C'est pas ça Ginny. C'est que ça fait depuis longtemps que Stanley t'aime mais toi, tu voyais rien du tout, expliqua Hermione entre deux sourires.

Ginny resta bouche bée, un sourire illumina son visage et elle serra fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, en la remerciant d'être là pour elle et qu'elle était vraiment qu'une idiote.

Soudain, Stanley transplana devant eux en plein dans le jardin d'un air soucieux.

Ginny resta de marbre en le voyant comme ça et Hermione se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état-là.

« Peut-être sa mission ? » pensa-t'elle en essayant de se rassurer.

Stanley salua tout le monde un par un avec des sourires forcés, ce que remarqua uniquement Ginny, Hermione et Luna.

En arrivant à Hermione, la dernière, il lui murmura à l'oreille « J'ai besoin de te parler. Suis-moi. »

Il tenait fortement un journal à la main et Hermione se demanda qu'est-ce que s'était. Elle rassura Ginny et Luna d'un geste de la main, et rejoignit Stanley devant la porte du Terrier. Celui-ci l'attendait avec un des ces airs paternels qui veut dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas comment l'annoncer sans que cela fasse de la peine. Et Hermione détestait cet air.

-Qu'est ce qui passe Stanley ? Va droit au but, je déteste ça, fit Hermione, impatiente de savoir ce qui le tracassait.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit le journal.

C'était un journal américain sorcier.

Elle regarda la une et ce qu'elle y vit la laissa sans voix.

« _Samantha Brookfield, fille du richissime Edgar Brookfield inventeur de la Poudradragon s'est fiancée à un inconnu aux USA, rencontré lors d'une ballade dans un parc moldu, affirme la jeune intéressée. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, d'après elle. Ce charmant inconnu se nomme Drago Malefoy. Mais notre contact en Angleterre nous avance que ce Drago Malefoy n'est pas si inconnu que ça en Angleterre, mais il a évidemment caché son tumultueux passé à sa fiancée. _

Suite voir page 3. »

Stanley pendant sa lecture fixait son visage avec inquiétude et vit successivement les marques de dégoût, de colère, de malheur pour finir.

En terminant sa lecture, Hermione s'évanouit et elle ne put voir ses deux enfants accourant vers elle, suivis par tout le monde présent.

* * *

C'est bizarre, j'ai remarqué que Stanley annonçait toujours les mauvaises nouvelle XD

Bref passons. J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :) en cliquant sur le petit "_Subvit Review_" Ca fait plaisir et puis ça prend pas une minute :D

Bzuuw' les gens.

_Valoou._


	18. La haine au ventre

Coucou les gens.

Me voilà, je suis de retour.

Alors pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans la publication de mes fics tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire qu'en ce moment, j'ai de l'inspi' pour 'Prophétie tellement improbable' donc je continue tant que je peux. Donc faudra attendre pour 'Deux témoins dans un sale pétrin.

Deuxième point, certains reviewers me laissent leur msn, je vous rentre ou pas ? A vous de répondre xD

Ensuite, tertio X) vous avez tous insulté Drago, tous sans exception, aaah si p'têt _Rebecca-Black_, _MeDiNo_, _lilou _, _Temari Malfoy_, _fripounne2312 _et _Storii._ Oui je confirme c'est un sale Serpentard :D

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Ptitoon: Aaah nooon dépose tout de suite ce couteau. -Drago couurt je vais la retenir xD- Bref merci :D__

ptitcoeur:Aah c'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de t'emporter. Il ne faut pas extérioriser ses sentiments sauf si c'est pour me tuer là tu vas te calmer sinon y'aura pas de suiite niark niark XD __

Temari Malfoy: Merci beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer mon histoire avec plaisir. :D__

Black-Shika:J'étais trop mdr devant ta review, j'avouue. XD C'est vraiment une des seules fics où tu détestes Drago ? Vraiment ? Eh ben, je suis contente d'innover xD Pauvre Samantha, personne ne l'aime xD Elle a rien fait pourtant --"__

lady burn:Moi j'aime beaucoup tes blablas xD Ca me fait chaud au coeur et puis ça m'encourage à continuer vu que je suis trop mdr devant ta review aussi __

nandouillette malefoy: Mais bien sur qu'ils sont adorables les deux p'tits bout de choux xD C'est moi qui les ai créés c'est normal :D Okay j'arrête avec ma modestie légendaire PTDR__

NiniaBlack: Mouahahaha ta review m'a fait trop rire. C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse et qu'il a un cul sublime ? XD On voit tout de suite la groupie mdr. Petasse américaine ? Oh je plains cette pauvre Samantha. Tomber amoureuse de Drago est passable de prison maintenant ? -Oui-Oh merde cachez-vouuus XD__

lilou: Eh oui Drago est de retour. Et merci pour dire que tu adores ;-D__

Darkim the queen of konery:Chuuut Zeen Calme toi. Ce n'est rien. L'auteur n'y est pour rien. Range ce flingue. Drago est un gentil garçon. Chuut XD Calmos :) Tu veux quand même pas abîmer la belle gueule de Malefoy :D__

Katy: Haaahahahaha :P ouais c'est vrai quel conard décoloré XD Brave mouton va. Je te félicite. XD__

milyze: Ben comme on a pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent, luna et ron allaient dîner en tête à tête --' et puis oui ginny et Stanley sortent ensemble. Je l'ai pas dit ? Atta, je relis mon chapitre - Oui j'ai relu, et je l'ai dit enfin j'ai dit qu'ils flirtaient ensemble ça veut tout dire lol- Bref et puis pour les chapitres plus longs, ça dépend de mon inspi' et de mon humeur :D__

NiniWeasley:Tu veux lui couper la tête ? oO Ah non ! Attends que je finisse mon histoire :D Je sais qu'il est con. C'est moi qui ait écrite cette histoire, non ? ptdr__

MeDiNo: Bah de toute façon, Drago tout ce qui se fait pas, il le fait. XD__

Rebecca-Black: C'est clair. Bref il fallait bien qu'elle l'apprenne c'est vrai. :D Comme ça elle pourra la fusiller cette pimbêche :P__

fripounne2312:Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu trouves que j'écrive bien :D Et pour la fin de l'histoire, ça risque d'arriver dans très longtemps XD__

elodu92: C'est vrai que ça se fait trop pas ce qu'il a fait Drago mais bon ... lool__

Storii:Ouuh elle est trop gentilleuh ta review xD T'exagère pas un peu ? X) Merci quand même :) 

Purée 18 reviews pour **un** chapitre. oO C'est trop géniiiiiiaaaaaaal XD Bref après cette crise de la folle qui vous sert d'auteur, je vous laisse :D

**

* * *

Chapitre 17: La haine au ventre.**

Le trou noir.

"Hermione !"

Quelqu'un l'appelle. Mais elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne veut pas affronter encore cette nouvelle. Il l'avait trahie d'une manière ignoble.

"Mama"

Élisabeth. Oui, il y avait ses enfants. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Pour voir la réalité en face lui donner une bonne gifle en pleine face.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit une légère pression sur son ventre. Christopher lui était monté dessus.

-Mamounette ! cria Christopher en s'agrippant à son cou et avec l'intention de ne plus la lâcher apparemment.

Sa sœur en fit de même en voyant sa mère réveillée et les adultes purent respirer.

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal en enlevant ses deux enfants qui menaçaient de l'étouffer sous leurs embrassades.

-Mamane refais plus jamais ça, la menaça la fillette d'un air autoritaire qui fit rire tout le monde présent sauf Hermione et Stanley, et n'arracha qu'un sourire à Ginny qui était préoccupée par l'attitude de Stanley.

Ses amis la regardant bizarrement, Hermione se força à sourire et prétendit un malaise soudain, sans aucune importance. Rassurés, ses amis retournèrent à leurs canapés sauf Harry, Luna et Ginny.

Au-dessous du minuscule résumé de l'article qu'elle avait vu se tenait une photo où l'on pouvait voir deux jeunes personnes qui se promenaient main dans la main dans la rue: un jeune homme blond très beau avec une couleur de yeux impossible à deviner sur la photo mais qu'Hermione connaisait par coeur et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil. "Hors de prix sûrement" pensa Hermione amèrement.

Harry lui lança un regard pénétrant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie sa tristesse, sa rage, sa colère, sa haine. Bref, tous les sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait envers ... Malefoy. Toute la souffrance qu'elle aurait voulue lui infliger en ce moment même. Toute la haine qu'elle aurait voulue lui montrer, lui jeter à la figure. Le déchirer de l'intérieur. Mais elle ne savait pas que c'était déjà trop tard. On l'avait déjà devancée.

- oOo -

-BROOKFIELD ! gueula un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années les cheveux blonds platine lui tombant sur le visage et les yeux gris animés d'une lueur malsaine, devant des escaliers de ce qui semblait une grande demeure.

Une jeune femme apparut en haut des escaliers en robe de chambre, les yeux plissés par la curiosité de savoir ce qui poussait son fiancé à l'appeler par son nom de famille.

-Quoi mon Dragounet ? demanda-t'elle d'une voix mielleuse, en battant des cils ironiquement.

Drago, furieux, transplana en face d'elle, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et lui montra un article qui faisait la une du journal du jour. Samantha l'examina d'un coup d'œil et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Pas de "mon amour" avec moi Samantha, répliqua-t'il avec une lueur assassine dans ses yeux gris. Explique moi ça.

Samantha daigna jeter un plus long coup d'œil que tout à l'heure et vit ce que tout à l'heure elle avait omis de voir :

"Mais notre contact en Angleterre nous avance que ce Drago Malefoy n'est pas si inconnu que ça en Angleterre, mais il a évidemment caché son tumultueux passé à sa fiancée. "

Elle prit violemment le journal des mains de son fiancé et le lui agita dangereusement devant le visage. Il ne cilla pas d'un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, tu n'es pas si inconnu que ça en Angleterre ? demanda Samantha, nerveuse. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire TUMULTUEUX PASSÉ ?

Elle hurla ces derniers mots. Drago ne bougea pas. Il la considérait d'un regard froid. Pendant 4 ans, il s'était efforcé de se faire une couverture valable avec son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, Zabini Blaise pour ne pas qu'ILS les retrouvent et puis cette idiote d'américaine (**Nda:** Je n'ai absolument rien contre les Etasuniens ou les Américains, c'est juste pour l'histoire, vu qu'ils sont Anglais :D) venait tout foutre en l'air.

Si Her..Granger lit ce journal, il peut dire adieu à ses 25 ans, par Merlin.

-Il n'y a rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Samantha le regarda un rictus perché à ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'il était l'incarnation du mal à ses côtés mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme une folle. Rarement, il savait se montrer doux avec elle, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait séduite en premier. Puis son air narquois, son sourire suffisant, l'impression d'être supérieure à ses côtés l'avait amené à l'aimer. Ses amies voyaient en lui le mec idéal, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était juste lui, et elle aimait ça. D'ailleurs, leur rencontre avait été assez bizarre : ce n'était pas du tout dans un parc moldu mais dans la rue. Elle était complètement soûle, elle venait de découvrir les boîtes de nuit sorcières il y avait maintenant 3 ans de cela. Drago l'avait trouvée vomissant dans une poubelle : elle cherchait à rentrer chez elle. Dans un élan de pitié sûrement il l'avait ramené chez elle. C'était un pur hasard. Elle s'était réveillée dans son lit et avait été éblouie par sa prestance, son physique et son intelligence. Elle lui avait proposé des rendez-vous, puis ce fut son tour à lui et aujourd'hui, ils étaient fiancés pour son plus grand bonheur. Et Samantha Brookfield savait que des tas de filles se damneraient pour être à sa place et elle s'en réjouissait.

-Oh que si. J'en suis certaine.

Ses yeux verts brillaient. Des pointes de marron y apparaissaient et l'on aurait pu croire que des flammes s'y reflétaient.

Drago soupira et redescendit les escaliers pour s'affaler sur un canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Samantha en profita pour lire l'article et les photos jointes, puis elle poussa un cri de désespoir silencieux. Dans le journal s'étendait une double page de photos de Drago dans différents lieux, à différents âges et avec différentes personnes ...

-Drago ... murmura-t'elle en descendant les escaliers lentement, le visage tendu.

-Mmh ? fit celui-ci toujours en intense réflexion en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Si par malheur, une personne de l'entourage d'Hermione voyait le journal, il était à proprement parler raide mort.

-Qui est cette fille ? demanda Samantha d'une voix tremblante, derrière le canapé.

Intrigué par "cette fille", il se retourna et resta cois devant les photos que lui montrait Samantha ou à vrai dire LA photo. Lui et elle, le jour de la bataille. Le jour de sa fuite. Le jour où il avait tout brisé. Sur cette photo, on le voyait souriant serrant dans ses bras Hermione, souriante elle aussi. Elle essayait de se dégager en souriant puis il l'embrassait. Et ce manège recommençait à chaque fois. Il eut un faible sourire. Il n'aurait jamais du voir cette photo. Il se rappelait de tout. Et il maudissait ces souvenirs. Il avait tout fait pour oublier, avait refait sa vie avec une autre femme qu'Elle et tout lui était revenu au galop. D'un coup. Comme ça. Ca lui était tombé dessus à cause de ces stupides fiançailles. Il se souvenait que c'était Colin Crivey qui avait prit cette photo et toutes les autres d'ailleurs, "pour graver ce jour mémorable" avait-il dit. Les autres photos les montrait lui sur son balai en 2è année avec Potter, essayant tous les deux désespérément d'attraper le Vif d'Or, une autre photo lui et son équipe de Quidditch en 5è année et d'autres photos le montrant à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec son père, avec sa mère dans le Chemin de Traverse, avec Zabini petits à une soirée mondaine.

A côté de lui, Samantha avait les larmes aux yeux. Qui était cette fille que son fiancé embrassait si amoureusement comme il ne l'embrassera jamais elle ? Qui était tous ces personnes ? Qui étaient sur toutes ses photos ?

"Crac"

Blaise. Le métisse à la peau noire et aux yeux de braise apparut soudain à côté de Drago, le visage inquiet et pensif.

-Faudra que je pense à verrouiller à l'aide d'un sort ton anti-transplanage personnel, essaya de plaisanter Drago en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

Blaise eut un petit rire, forcé sur les bords on l'avoue.

-Chérie, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, demanda Drago à Samantha d'un ton conciliant.

-Non, fit Samantha avec un calme déconcertant après sa crise de rage et de pleurs.

Drago, à cette réponse, afficha un visage surpris et Blaise resta impassible. Drago réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes et finalement acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Blaise allait émettre une protestation mais Drago l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Nous somme foutus Drago ...

-Je sais, le coupa Drago, on est dans une belle merde.

-Ca tu peux le dire. Granger va nous tuer enfin rectification, elle va _te_ tue, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

« Granger ? Mais qui est-ce ? » se demanda Samantha.

-N'empêche que tu aurais jamais dû l'abandonner comme ça, fit remarquer Blaise à Drago.

-Oh putain. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Je suis pas un putain d'héros Blaise. Je n'aurais jamais pu rester avec elle toute ma vie. Je suis un démon et elle un ange. J'aurais pas pu rester avec elle longtemps Blaise. Je l'aurais fait souffrir un jour ou l'autre et j'ai préféré partir loin ... Oh Fait chier, ajouta-t'il en frappant de son poing le mur en face de lui.

Samantha tiqua. « Elle ? »

-Elle ? La fille de la photo ?

Blaise se retourna vers elle et acquiesa pendant que Drago semblait en proie à un véritable combat intérieur.

-Qui est ce ? demanda Samantha.

-Personne. C'est personne, lâcha Drago.

-Oui c'est ça. Prends-moi pour une conne, répliqua Samantha.

Drago eut un sourire mesquin et Samantha fut outrée mais elle avait compris que Drago faisait tout pour la faire partir et par Merlin, elle ne céderait pas.

-Ravale ton sourire, amour, menaça Samantha. Qui est ce ?

Drago devint d'un coup beaucoup plus froid, beaucoup plus distant.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, murmura-t'il doucement d'un ton menaçant à vous faire froid dans le dos.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut Samantha.

-Drago, cette femme va-t'elle venir ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais d'autre sûrement, fit Drago d'une voix étrangement basse.

« Toc, toc »

Drago jura et regarda instistant la porte d'entrée qui s'étendait en face de lui comme s'il cherchait à découvrir qui avait sonné. Samantha, elle, tremblait. Elle tremblait de savoir qui était cette femme qui avait volé le coeur de Drago à un moment donné. Aucune femme n'avait réussi à le lui prendre. Qui sait ce que réserverait celle-là ?

-Blaise ouvre la porte s'il te plaît ? demanda Drago en reprenant son masque froid comme à son habitude en public.

-Aaah non mon pote, c'est chez vous ici, pas chez moi, plaisanta Blaise.

Mais Drago ne sembla pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Blaise, siffla dangereusement Drago.

-Okay. Okay, se pressa Blaise en voyant l'air qu'affichait son meilleur ami. Il savait mieux que quiconque que son masque distant cachait l'appréhension et l'inquiètude grandissante qu'il avait à se retrouver en face des personnes qu'il avait fui il y a 4 ans de cela.

« Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper » pensa tristement Blaise.

Blaise se dirigea vers la porte avec l'apphrénsion de quelqu'un qui allait recevoir le Sortilège de Mort. Il l'ouvrit doucement et sourit à la vue de la personne

-Bonjour Zabini. Ca faisait longtemps.

* * *

Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahaha :D XD

Alors comment avez-vouz trouvé ce chapitre ? C'est pour bien vous mettre en appétit :P

Mais qui a parlé ? Est-ce une _femme _ou un _homme_ ? xD

La suite quand je pourrais. Surement avant la fin de mes vacances (qui se terminent le 27 Janvier :D)

Ah ben oui les gars. Faut habiter à la **Réunion **pour avoir des vacances comme ça xD.

P'tit rappel: Les personnes qui me mettent en alertes, en histoires favorites, etc ... ou qui lisent mon histoire sans reviewer, partez pas comme des voleurs et laissez moi une _ch'tite_ review. Pour me faire plaisir. :) N'oubliez pas que c'est mon **seul** salaire. :D

Bisoux les gens.

_Valoou'._


	19. Quelques explications

Coucou tout le monde :)

Comment vous allez ? Moi je suis malade. J'ai chôpé la crèèève :'(. Bref, je vous poste ce dernier chapitre avant de partir à Mauriiice (hii j'vais revoir tous mes potos qui sont toujours au même hôtel que moi xD) Bref voilà quoii je reviens le 25 puis le 18 c'est la rentrée donc ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que je vous en poste un avant ma rentrée au lycée. Ce sera probablement deux semaines après vu que j'ai remarqué que je faisais de plus en plus long mes chapitres. Ne m'en voulez pas. Et puis vous aurez plus de temps pour poster des reviews :D Mouahahaha :D

Okaay j'arrête, je suis sadiique XD Ca par contre, je crois que vous le savez déjà :D

J'arrête de vous embêter et je laisse place aux remerciements qui vont être longs puisque j'ai eu °roulement de tambouuuurs° 20 reviiiiiieeeeeews ! Une grande première pour cette fic :)

Ptitoon: Vers la fin peut-être il comprendra. ;) J'aime bien le surnom petit Dragon :D

milyze: Je suis juste méchante ... Ah là ça me déçoit XD j'déconne. Bref c'est deux personnes de ta liste :D

elodu92:J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que Blaise soit marrant et je vois que ça a porté ses fruits :P

nadouilettemalefoy:T'y es presque ptdr. Bref c'est vrai que j'ai adoré écrire cette phrase XD 

Black-Shika:T'as eu les bonnes impressions au début et je confirme que ce serait vraiment la descente aux enfers pour ce pauvre 'couple' xD Mais là oui un peu :P Par contre, pour Samantha, je voulais montrer qu'elle se moquait de Drago en l'appellant Dragounet mais bon c'est pas grave mdr. Et ça m'étonnerait que ma fic soit un chef-d'oeuvre mais bon si tu le dit :D

Rebecca-Black: Ah bon :D

hamtaroo: Heuuu calme laisse Drago tranquille où je pourrais pas terminer l'histoire XD bref voldy qui sort de son cercueil ça le fait pas trop :D

lady burn: J'adoore comment tu te mets dans tous tes états quand il s'agit de tuer Malefoy :D

lilou: D'un côté t'as raison, d'un côté t'as tort :D

Valalyeste:J'ai pensé exactement la même chose que toi :D Ca va chier pour lui XD

Ptitcoeur:Sérieux j'adore tes reviews. Elles me font trop plaisir c'est incoryable :) J'ai essayé en tout cas de faire ce chapitre déjà aussi bon que le précédent mais bon on verra ton avis ;)

Ninia Black:Mince je crois qu'il est à moi XD

Darkim the queen of konery:Noon touche pas à sa gueule. Tout ce que tu veux sauf son corps mdr :D Le violer ? Même pas besoin, il sera complètement consentant XD

fripounne2312:Hihi been c'est tout moi ça quoi ptdr. Merci pour le compliment.

draymiione:Ben ça a fait plaiiziir :P

LûS!nD: Been la voilà et merci de ta lecture.

H3ll-y: Merchiii

Storii:J'ai provoqué touut ça ?Eh ben :D Ben profite bien de ton amour car c'est pas tous les jours :( Je peux te le confirmer. Bref continue à aimer ma fic (j'espère) :D

MeDiNo: Bref moi non plus je sais plus si je te l'ai souhaité --' :D Nos p'tits délires sur msn me manquent :( sniif espérons que ça revienne ;)

OupsLove:Déséspérée ? Vraiment :D Aah j'aime être sadiiiique XD 

Après ces remerciements très intéressants, je vous mets la suite de ma fic' en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18: J'ai croisé ton regard.**

"Bonjour Zabini. Ca faisait longtemps."

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à une autre personne, mais il sourit quand même et lança avec sarcasme:

-Oh désolé Potter. Je ne savais pas que tu te languissais autant de moi.

Harry sourit devant l'humour de Blaise qui avait toujours été un comique (**Nda:** Il est pas sensé le savoir ils étaient ennemis mais bon --' xD)

-Salut Zabini.

Une autre personne se tenait derrière le Survivant et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

-Stanley McPeurd, le Blaireau, acheva t'il d'un ton tragique.

-Toujours aussi comique Zabini, commenta Stanley.

-Toujours, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant. (**Nda:** Blaise c'est vraiment c'lui qui met la bonne humeur mdr)

Blaise se retourna vers Drago qui était dos à lui et dit:

-Drago, ce n'est que Potter et McPeurd.

Drago sursauta en entendant le nom de celui qui avait été son plus proche ami à une époque, à part Blaise bien sur.

-Stan' !

-Drago, salua Stanley, un peu froid.

Drago remarqua alors les cheveux en bataille noirs d'Harry.

-Potter, grommela t'il.

-Malefoy. Content de te revoir, ajouta-t'il ironique.

Il y eut un silence pendant lesquels ils se dévisageaient tous comme pour essayer de voir ce qui avait changé ou pas en les personnes qui les faisaient face. Puis Harry remarqua Samantha en robe de chambre près de la fenêtre.

-Oh excusez-nous mademoiselle. Vous devez être Samantha Brookfield ? demanda Harry courtoisement avec néanmoins une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

C'était tout à fait le type de Malefoy mais si celle-là n'était pas pour une nuit, il devait y avoir un petit truc en plus que ce physique de beauté.

Samantha, rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière et observa d'un oeil méfiant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il devait avoir le même âge que Drago et était un peu moins beau mais avait tout autant de prestance.

-Exact, répondit-elle avec un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et vous êtes ?

-Potter. Harry Potter et mon ami ici présent se nomme Stanley McPeurd.

Samantha resta bouche bée. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Le seul nom qui l'ait marqué, pour avoir été imprimé sur tous les journaux pendant au moins 2 mois après qu'il ait vaincu ce terrible mage noir, de cette guerre qui avait sévi en Europe et qui était aux portes de l'Amérique. Son fiancé devait être proche de l'Élu alors, si il venait lui rendre visite. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : Pourquoi était-il parti de l'Angleterre ?

-Harry Pot...tter c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, bafouilla Samantha devant Harry qui se retenait de pouffer, Drago qui semblait terriblement agacé et Blaise, lui, qui ne se gênait pas et qui riait à gorge déployée. Seul Stanley resta impassible et le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit était « Pathétique ». Comment avait-on pu quitter une femme comme Hermione pour ensuite finir avec ... ça ?

-Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Drago.

Harry redevint plus sérieux et Stanley s'approcha de Drago:

-Nous voulons des explications, et pas que nous d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vous dois rien ni à vous, ni à personne.

-Tu as abandonné Hermione, Drago.

Ce dernier resta silencieux en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Ta mère ! ajouta Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus chercher Potter ? demanda Drago d'une voix acide.

-Toi Malefoy et Zabini par la même occasion, répondit Harry.

-Ah, j'ai rien fait moi intervint Blaise.

-Mais Drago ne va pas partir comme ça ! Je vous l'interdis, menaça Samantha qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis sa présentation à Harry.

Ils restèrent tous sans voix depuis l'intervention de Samantha.

-Non mais ça va pas ? ¨Par Morgane, Drago est fiancé avec moi et pas avec cette « Hermiane » j'sais pas trop quoi. On est fiancés un point c'est tout, ajouta Samantha hors d'elle.

-Miss Brookfield, je crois que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, tenta Harry.

-Oh mais si je comprend très bien. Drago a laissé une femme en Angleterre et, vous et cette femme ne pouvez pas le digérer.

-Non ce n'est pas exactement comme ça, commença Stanley puis fut interrompu par Samantha :

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Calme-toi Samantha, ordonna Drago, las de la conduite de sa fiancée.

Samantha se tut tout de suite mais était toujours en colère.

Stanley se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un des ses regards pénétrants que Drago n'avait pas essuyé depuis quatre ans et qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

-Tu aimes cette femme Drago ? demanda-t'il en penchant la tête vers Samantha.

Cette dernière sembla outrée de la question et regarda Drago d'un air « Mais ferme-lui le clapet une bonne fois pour toute je sais que tu m'aimes hein ? »

Drago hésita une fraction de seconde, invisible aux yeux des autres sauf pour Stanley et lui. Stanley pour ses pouvoirs surdéveloppées (**Nda:** Supermaaaaan ! Désolé j'pouvais pas m'en empêcher °sourire d'excuse°) et lui parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait dire.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde aucunement, lâcha Drago.

Samantha resta bouche bée. Était-ce si compliqué de dire qu'il l'aimait ?

-Malefoy, il n'y a pas que ta mère et Hermione que tu as abandonné lâchement, expliqua Harry.

Drago eut un ricanement méprisant:

-Qui d'autre Potter ? Ce cher Weasley peut-être ? Cette charmante belette me manque. J'avoue.

Stanley leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement et lui posa la question:

-Tu voudrais la revoir ?

La revoir. Cela signifiait tellement de choses pour lui. Il ne l'aimait plus, il en était certain. Tout cela à cause de cette stupide prophétie. Rien d'autre.

-Non. Je ne veux plus la revoir. Je l'ai effacée de ma vie.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec nous Malefoy, fit Harry doucement mais fermement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il les suive.

Drago eut un rire sans joie.

-Pourquoi Potter ? Je viens de vous dire que c'était fini. Compris ? Fi-ni.

-Tu dois des explications Drago à tout le monde y compris à moi, reprit Stanley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vous dise ? Que je ne l'aime plus ? Que je ne l'ai jamais aimé ? Que c'était la faute de cette stupide prophétie ? Que je l'ai quittée pour qu'elle s'en rende compte ? s'emporta Drago des éclairs dans ses yeux aciers.

Stanley eut un sourire narquois digne des Malefoy.

-Premièrement, tu l'as aimé. Deuxièmement, tu l'aimes encore -Drago eut un rire méprisant- Troisièmement, ce n'est pas la faute de cette prophétie, c'était véritable car Hermione, elle, t'aimait encore après que tu sois parti.

-Elle avait fini par s'attacher, moi pas, répliqua hargneusement Drago.

Stanley haussa les épaules et Harry décida d'employer un nouveau moyen pour le faire revenir en Angleterre.

-Tu dois venir pour ta mère Malefoy.

Drago reprit soudain conscience qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plus de quatre longues années. Sans nouvelles. Elle devait être furieuse, sûrement après la découverte de ses fiançailles, si quelqu'un avait daigné l'informer.

-Tu viens au manoir Malefoy, Drago ? demanda Stanley en souriant.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda timidement Drago.

-Oui elle va très bien, assura Stanley.

-Comment l'avez-vous connue ? Vous semblez proches d'elle, questionna Drago méfiant.

-Avec Hermione. Après ta disparition Malefoy, elles se sont rapprochées et s'apprécient énormément.

Samantha tomba des nues. Sa future belle-mère adorait l'ex de Drago. Quelle plaie !

-Oh ! fit Drago, un peu déconcerté. On y va mais que ma mère.

-Je ne promets rien Drago, répondit Stanley.

Drago grommela et Samantha lui demanda si elle pouvait venir. Il soupira et acquiesça. Elle courut dans sa chambre se préparer en vitesse et Stanley lança un regard amusé à Drago qui lui rendit un regard avadakedavrisant.

Samantha descendit quelques minutes plus tard, rayonnante de joie à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer sa future belle-mère, habillée d'un débardeur violet à rayures noires et d'un pantacourt en jean. Elle avait mis, pour montrer un peu de sa coquetterie une écharpe blanche autour de son cou et un peu de maquillage.

Drago la trouva magnifique bien qu'il regretta qu'il lui manquait un petit plus.

-Venez, on a un Portoloin, déclara Harry en sortant.

Stanley le suivit, ainsi que Samantha et Drago qui se tenaient par la main. Ils mirent tous un doigt sur la médaille qui servait de Portoloin.

Un tourbillon de couleur les emporta pour les emmener face à la grille de ce qui semblait rien qu'à l'extérieur, un somptueux manoir.

Samantha et Drago ét aient arrivés enlacés et Stanley eut un regard malheureux pour le couple. Harry, lui, était mal à l'aise.

Drago se détacha de Samantha pour aller frapper à la porte. Un elfe de maison ouvrit et faillit presque s'évanouir en reconnaissant son jeune maître disparu.

-Pimkie vous pensait mort ! Oh maître excusez Pimkie. Elle ne savait pas que c'était fou. Oh maître vous êtes revenu. Que Lady Malefoy sera contente !

Drago eut un sourire devant la réaction de son elfe de maison.

-Calmes-toi Pimkie. Je viens voir ma mère.

L'elfe s'effaça et laissa rentrer Stanley, Harry, Blaise et Samantha.

Drago fut content de revoir son manoir, celui dans lequel il avait grandi. Une multitude de souvenirs revinrent quand il huma l'air en rentrant. De bons souvenirs comme de mauvais.

Samantha, elle, s'émerveillait devant la beauté du Manoir, de la luxure des décorations, de la richesse des couloirs, et surtout devant la beauté naturelle du marbre des murs du manoir.

Drago se dirigea instinctivement dans le salon, où se trouvait la plupart du temps sa mère. Il pensait qu'elle serait seule, et il pensait très mal.

Il aperçut sa mère assise sur un des canapés du salon devant la cheminée qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un et il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il était entré et le bruit de ses pas avait attiré la tête de sa mère vers lui.

Narcissa, ses cheveux blonds pâles striés de gris, se leva le visage ayant perdu toute couleur et ses mains tremblaient, montrant l'espoir qu'elle avait que son fils n'était pas une vision.

-Drago...mon fils...tu es revenu, murmura-t'elle en se jetant dans les bras de son fils qui les avait ouverts pour prouver à sa mère qu'il n'était pas une apparition.

Narcissa se dégagea de ses bras et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'examina pour essayer de voir ce qui avait bien pu changer en lui.

-Tu n'as pas changé mon fils, tu as juste pris quelques centimètres. Tu es toujours aussi beau.

-Toi aussi tu es toujours aussi belle Mère, la complimenta Drago.

Narcissa eut un faible sourire et se tourna vers Blaise qu'elle avait vu derrière Drago.

-Mon petit Blaise tu es revenu, lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Petit je crois n'est plus approprié marraine, commenta Blaise heureux de revoir sa marraine.

Narcissa, cette fois-ci rigola puis s'arrêta net en voyant l'inconnue près de Stanley et Harry.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Narcissa, d'un ton sec, en reprenant toute sa prestance.

-Samantha Brookfield, Mrs Malefoy, répondit-elle essayant ainsi de faire bonne impression devant sa future belle-mère.

-Lady Malefoy, corrigea cette dernière. Vous êtes la fiancée de mon fils, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui c'est moi, répondit Samantha, reprenant de l'assurance et elle redevint plus confiante en elle.

Drago, lui, regardait sa mère qui à cette réponse avait pincé les lèvres désapprobatrice.

-Je vois, murmura Narcissa.

Stanley en jetant un coup d'œil à un coin du salon reconnut une personne qui lui souriait et qui ne devait pas être là selon ses plans. Il essaya de prévenir Harry avec des signes mais celui-ci ne comprit pas. Et Drago, ayant capté cet intriguant échange avait décidé de regarder dans la direction indiquée par Stanley. Son souffle s'arrêta.

Elle était là. Devant lui. Le visage vide de toute émotion.

Elle était habillée d'une jupe bouffante bleue avec un tee-shirt blanc décolleté. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux ébouriffés un peu moins sauvages néanmoins, ses yeux mordorés qui pétillaient de malice et à ce moment, il y crut voir de la colère et de la haine, et il y crut déceler un éclair de tristesse mais il se surprit à penser que ce n'était que son imagination. Mais il pouvait aisément comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

-Hermione, souffla-t'il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme un murmure mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Stanley se frappa le front avec le plat de la main, Harry était mal à l'aise ,la fiancée de Drago avait la mine défaite, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et Narcissa eut un petit sourire de contentement fragile.

-Malefoy , salua Hermione.

Il eut un pincement au cœur et fut déçu qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille que par son prénom qu'il adorait entendre de sa bouche, il l'avouait.

Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux souples arriva en courant dans le salon en rigolant. Drago remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas plus de 4 ans et qu'elle était le portrait craché d'Hermione.

Sa fille. Alors comme ça, elle a pu m'oublier facilement...

Elle avait eu un enfant avec un autre que lui, semblait-il et cela provoqua une vague de jalousie dévastatrice.

Je suis tout simplement jaloux qu'elle ait refait sa vie avant moi. Zeeeen...

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient et Drago fut surpris de ce brusque changement de l'impassibilité à l'inquiétude.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un garçon du même âge que la fillette fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il était blond, avait les cheveux courts et arriva en criant.

-Mamie Cissy ! Élisabeth a triché.

Il passa en vitesse devant Drago, qui retint son souffle espérant à une mauvaise blague, et alla voir Narcissa le visage rouge pas haut comme trois pommes.

-C'est même pas vrai Mamie ! C'est Christopher, s'écria la fillette qui s'était cachée derrière la mère de Drago., en tirant la langue au blondinet.

Narcissa regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et ce dernier sentit sa tête tourner.

Pour Drago, le temps s'arrêta quand il vit ce garçon et entendit les deux enfants parler à sa mère.

« Mamie. » »Mamie Cissy. »

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Avoir été aussi cruel.

Samantha était livide et se tourna vers Drago dès qu'elle aperçut Christopher et elle vit qu'il était sous le choc, encor plus qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Christopher était tout simplement le portrait craché de Drago. Il était Drago Malefoy en miniature.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux remplis du trouble qui l'habitait. Elle était impassible, encore une fois. Elle s'était reprise.

Cruelle.

-Hermione, je suis désolé..., tenta Drago.

-J'en ai franchement rien à foutre de tes excuses Malefoy. Tu ne feras jamais partie de leurs vies. Point.

Cette phrase lui transperça le cœur. Ca lui faisait mal sans qu'il l'avoue à lui-même. Samantha lui tenait la main tout en murmurant comme pour elle-même « Dites-moi que je rêve. Je suis en plein cauchemar. »

Hermione prit la main de chaque enfant et partit avec eux dehors dans le jardin sous le regard pétrifié de Drago qui venait de réaliser que depuis 4 ans il était père. Père de deux jumeaux._Saleté de prophétie. Putain de vie. Que t'ai-je fait Merlin pour tomber amoureux de la femme la plus sauvage que je connaisse et d'avoir deux enfants avec elle sans que je le sache ? Maudite vie._

_

* * *

_

Reviiieeeews ! Faites péter plus que le dernier chapitre. Votre record est de 20 reviews. On pourrer rester à ce stade non :D Juste pour me faire plaisir ... :P 

Beuzouuuuuux.

**_Valoou.°_**


	20. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment va :D

Moi ça va. La rentrée c'était le 28 et piis... --' voilà vous comprenez :p Dans ce chapitre, j'pense qu'on y verra plus clair ou au contraire ce s'ra plus flouu :D Je sais je suis **_sadique_** et je suis fièère. Nananananananèèère :D Bon tellement pressée de faire la publication, je vous remercie touuus sans exception surtouut **Jessy** (L) alias Storii avec qui on a honteee :D et d'abord qui ne t'aimerais pas :D et piis aussi on est pareil :D Vive les meilleurs amiis :), Black-Shika, Bellatrix Black Lestrange(ta review m'a fait trèès plaisir' :p) et piis JOOYEUUUX ANNIVERSAIIIRE EN RETARD :D, ptitcoeur comme d'hab' tes reviews me mettent dans la bonne humeur :D, Ninia-Black et Vavalyeste parce que vos reviews m'ont fait trop riire :p, H3-lly Achoucka Drago lol, Lady Burn qui s'était trompé de fic' dans la review mdr et pis si tes commentaires s'ils étaient adressés à moi :D m'ont fait ziziiiiiiir' :P et piis touuuus les autres je vous remercie BEAUCOUUUUUUP !!!

J'vous aime.

Valoou._

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19:** **Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu.**

_Saleté de prophétie. Putain de vie. Que t'ai-je fait Merlin pour tomber amoureux de la femme la plus sauvage que je connaisse et d'avoir deux enfants avec elle sans que je le sache ? Maudite vie._

Drago fut incapable pendant quelques secondes de bouger. Il digérait la nouvelle.

Papa. Papa. Il était papa.

Samantha s'agrippait toujours à lui. Elle tenait sa main dans la sienne et était en état de choc.

En plus de devoir gagner l'affection de sa belle-mère, elle devrait gagner l'affection de deux enfants qui semblaient être très attachés à leur mère et ignorants de leur père. Belle-mère. Elle serait belle-mère. Ses cheveux noirs noués dans son dos pendaient lamentablement sur son épaule gauche, ses yeux verts bouteille exprimaient de la détresse. Harry et Blaise regardaient un peu peinés l'attitude de Samantha. Ils imaginaient sans mal les émotions qu'elles pouvaient ressentir en voyant la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_Son_ fiancé, papa d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille.

Narcissa et Stanley, semblaient cruels dans leur position. Mais on pouvait aisément les comprendre. Stanley avait le plus consolé Hermione pendant l'absence de Drago et c'était celui qui l'avait cherché en vain jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Narcissa appréciait énormément Hermione et condamnait l'attitude de son fils unique il y avait 4 ans. Elle ne lui pardonnerait certes jamais si il épousait cette _Américaine. _Elle préférait Hermione qui était sûrement plus intelligente et de plus, une fille de Moldus dans leur famille ce serait le comble pour les ancêtres Malefoy et cela la ravissait. Elle n'avait jamais accepté cette supériorité qu'ils se donnaient. Eux, les Sang-purs. Incroyable.

Soudain Drago se détacha brusquement de l'emprise de Samantha et courut essayer de rattraper Hermione dans le parc du manoir. Il laissa derrière lui une Samantha geignante et éplorée. Elle s'agenouilla par terre et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les autres ne savaient que faire et Harry, sachant que ce n'était qu'une victime, se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras (Nda: Harry ce héros ! XD) et la déposer sur le canapé de couleur verte, si représentative des Serpents.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione avait un esprit de battante pas comme elle.

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte de derrière qui était accessible par le parc pour quitter ce manoir de malheur. Élisabeth avait sa main dans la sienne et Christopher aussi. En les regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas leur donner leur père mais elle en trouverait un autre. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Drago. Elle retomberait amoureuse, pensait-elle, ou au moins elle aurait une forte attirance pour un autre homme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Lui, qui les avait abandonnés pendant 4 ans et qui revenait d'un coup comme cela, et qui avait soudain le désir subit de vouloir confirmer sa paternité. Jamais _ses_ enfants ne porteraient le nom d'un Malefoy ! Elle s'en faisait la promesse. Jamais elle ne retomberait dans ses griffes, comme une simple groupie qui n'entend que les mots mais qui ne voit pas le cœur.

-Hermione, cria-t'il derrière elle.

Elle l'entendit mais continua d'un pas rapide sa marche jusqu'au portail.

Par Morgane, que ce jardin est grand, se lamenta t'elle.

-Mamaa' pourquoi le môosieu' y t'appelle ? demanda Elizabeth prise au dépourvu.

-Ouii mama' pourquoi le môsieur il t'appelle ? renchérit son frère.

Hermione les regarda chacun son tour et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Ses enfants ne comprenant pas la tristesse et la détresse de leur mère, lui serrèrent la main qu'ils tenaient encore plus fort. La Lionne touchée par ce geste, les remercia d'un regard et accéléra le pas.

-HERMIONE ! rugit Drago.

Non. Que ça s'arrête. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle voulait le tuer. Elle voulait le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Elle voulait lui faire mal.

-GRANGER ! cria Drago une fois encore inutilement.

Hermione soupira. Il était redevenu lui-même. Si fier de ses principes. Elle venait de se rendre compte que pendant la période qu'avait duré l'accomplissement de la prophétie, il n'avait jamais été le même qu'à Poudlard. Il n'avait eu aucun effort à s'adapter à la situation sans repenser à son ancienne éducation qui aurait dû refaire surface normalement.

_Menteur._

Il transplana devant elle brusquement, les yeux remplis de colère.

Merde. Elle avait oublié que les Malefoy pouvaient transplaner dans leur propre manoir et pas les étrangers.

_Maudits soient les Malefoy !_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées brusquement avaient laissées des sillons sur ses joues. Drago fut un peu décontenancé mais ne se laissa pas faire.

-Écoute-moi, ordonna-t'il.

Hermione remonta à l'extérieur toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé depuis quatre longues années.

-MAIS ÉCOUTER QUOI ? T'ENTENDRE DIRE QUE TU N'EN SAVAIS RIEN ? ET QUE TU SERAIS RESTÉ POUR EUX ? ET MOI ? OKAY POUR EUX MAIS POUR MOI ? SANS ENFANTS TU NE SERAIS PAS À ME COURIR APRÈS ! ALORS FAIS COMME SI ILS N'EXISTAIENT PAS ET FOUS-NOUS LA PAIX ! tempêta Hermione.

Narcissa, Stanley et Blaise ayant entendu les cris, se dirigèrent à la fenêtre du salon et virent Hermione folle de rage, toutes griffes sorties, cachant ses enfants derrière elle, faisant face à Drago énervé lui aussi mais pas autant que la Lionne.

Drago fut touché par ses paroles et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre aussi violemment.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sur que je le pense, sale serpent, répondit-elle avec hargne.

-C'est faux.

Narcissa transplana à côté d'eux, le visage peiné.

-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre comme cela, mais je préfère prendre les enfants avec moi, le temps que vous réglez vos affaires.

Élisabeth et Christopher se jetèrent dans les bras de leur grand-mère, et partirent avec elle à pied jusqu'au manoir.

Hermione profita de cette interruption pour essayer de partir mais Drago lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard animé d'une colère flamboyante.

-Lâche-moi, siffla-t'elle dangereusement.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu partes sans que je puisse m'expliquer ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Vulgaire, Hermione. C'est vulgaire tout ça, commenta Drago.

-Pour toi, ce sera Granger pas Hermione.

Drago fut un peu surpris de l'agressivité d'Hermione mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Donc tu penses que tout ça c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

-Évidemment. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné lâchement. Et je suppose que si tu es venu au manoir, c'est pour voir ta mère et pas moi. Alors fais comme si tu ne nous avais pas vu mes enfants et moi, et c'est terminé.

-Tu ne peux pas me juger, tu ne peux pas me comprendre.

Hermione eut un rire glacial.

-Et moi, peux-tu me comprendre ?

Drago ne répondit pas mais continua à la fixer.

-Je veux assumer ma paternité Hermione. Je ne demande pas à te revoir, ni rien de cela. Seulement connaître la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang.

-Sang qui en passant est mêlé.

Drago réprima un frisson de colère. Il avait oublié tous ses préjugés et ne voulait pas retomber dedans pour faire taire Hermione.

-Rien à foutre, Granger. Et tu le sais.

-Aah bon ? Ce n'était pas ce qui me semblait ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as laissé ? Je me suis dit qu'il a tellement honte de s'afficher avec une fille de Moldus après la fin de la guerre qu'il est parti. Ou encore que tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais ça c'était vrai. J'ai été une parfaite idiote mais maintenant c'est fini. Je ne rentrerai plus dans ton jeu stupide.

_C'est si ironique._

-Hermi...

-Granger, le coupa t'elle. Granger pour toi, pas Hermione.

Drago ne voyait que sa bouche qui bougeait, ses yeux qui brillaient de flammes imaginaires, ses cheveux qui ondulaient malgré ses boucles très imposantes, ses joues roses de colère, son visage si harmonieux si beau.

_Mais que se passe t'il ? Quel sortilège est-ce encore que cela ? Grr je hais les prophéties. _(Nda:C'est Drago qui parle ici. :P)

Une lumière si vive qu'elle illumina le parc, de sorte que les occupants du manoir ne puissent voir ce qui se passait, s'étendit autour de Drago et d'Hermione. Une lumière dégradée de vert et de rouge, d'argent et d'or.

-Je te déteste ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? cria Hermione, surprise par la boule d'énergie qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Drago.

Mais avant qu'il puisse trouver des arguments justes, Hermione fonça sur lui et lui martela le torse de ses poings tout en versant des larmes.

A la fenêtre, Stanley sourit imperceptiblement. Il avait hâte de voir qui aurait raison sur l'autre quand le dôme qui les recouvraient disparaîtrai.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise en rejoignant Stanley.

-Ils règlent leurs comptes, répondit-il.

-Hermione je suis désolé, s'excusa Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.

Cette dernière pleurait et pleurait encore. Elle avait retenu ses larmes pendant plusieurs années. Elle ne pouvait plus.

Elle serra Drago, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

-Je ne vous laisserai plus, je te le promets. On va reprendre là où on l'a laissé, d'accord ?

A ces phrases, Hermione se dégagea brutalement de ses bras et le regarda comme s'il était possédé.

-Plus jamais Malefoy. Plus jamais on ne sera ensemble. C'est fini si tu ne l'as pas compris. C'est fini depuis 4 ans. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses souffrir cette pauvre fille comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Elle ne mérite pas ça et moi je m'en suis remise. J'en ai eu le temps.

Drago ne comprenait pas. Elle venait de pleurer et de se blottir dans ses bras et puis elle se dégageait quand tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait plus comprendre. Il était trop chamboulé. Il savait juste qu'il voulait être près de ses enfants. Il voulait participer à leur éducation, à leurs plaisirs, faire partie de leur vie.

_Etre un bon père._

-Pour les enfants, ajouta-t'elle précipitamment, tu les verras de temps en temps c'est promis. Mais nous deux, il n'y a plus rien à espérer.

Drago resta immobile et tout d'un coup, Hermione vit sa froideur le reprendre en un instant.

-D'accord Granger. Je veux que mes enfants me connaissent et que j'apprenne à les connaître. Je voudrais juste qu'ils aient mon nom.

-Non Malefoy. Ca non. Désolée.

Drago serra des dents. Il était prêt à tout se faire pardonner mais si elle le prenait avec son petit orgueil détestable de Gryffondor, il ne ramperait pas. Il garderait la tête haute et un beau jour, elle s'en repentirait.

Le dôme d'énergie se dissipa brusquement. Rien n'avait changé dans le parc. Avant de laisser les larmes envahir ses yeux, Hermione se dirigea vers le manoir pour reprendre ses enfants et partir. Narcissa lui lança un petit regard d'interrogation mais elle partit en leur faisant à tous un petit signe d'au revoir et regarda avec peine Samantha qui dans un coin du salon s'était calmée mais qui était toujours muette et pleine de pensées sombres.

Drago, épuisé par cette conversation, décida de s'asseoir sous son arbre préféré près du lac qui faisait place dans le parc. C'était un saule pleureur. Il lui paraissait parfait pour l'occasion. Il s'allongea et admira pendant quelques minutes le ciel bleu avant de se rappeler que Samantha était là.

Il se dirigea vers le salon. Harry et Stanley étaient partis, il ne restait plus que sa mère, Samantha et Blaise.

Sans un regard pour sa mère, il alla voir Samantha qui ruminait dans un coin du salon. Quand elle vit qu'il arrivait, elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Drago, pleurnicha t'elle, jure-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas, jure-moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas parce que tu as découvert tes enfants.

Drago, ne voulant rien jurer du tout, lui caressa les cheveux et la réconforta de douces paroles. Assise dans un des canapés et ayant allumé le feu dans la cheminée, Narcissa regarda ce pitoyable spectacle, les lèvres pincées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir ses petits-enfants près d'elle. Blaise, ne voulant indisposer personne, se prépara à partir pour aller louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, pour la nuit. Mais Drago l'en empêcha.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, mon ami. Reste au manoir cette nuit. Tu sais très bien que nous avons trop de chambre pour nous tous seuls.

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et alla attendre Drago dans le couloir.

-Mère, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance avec ma fiancée. Oubliez Hermione et vos petits-enfants pendant quelques heures et ne la jugez pas trop vite.

Narcissa regarda son fils fixement et en voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle fit un petit signe de oui de la tête. Puis elle reporta son regard sur Samantha, qui avait arrêté de verser des larmes, et apparemment revigorée par ce que Drago lui avait dit, prête à se battre pour pouvoir convaincre sa future belle-mère de ses bonnes intentions et de son bon caractère.

Drago alla rejoindre Blaise dans le couloir et tous deux montèrent au premier étage dans la chambre de Drago pour parler librement tandis que les deux femmes faisaient connaissance.

-Lady Malefoy, je crois que vous avez eu une mauvaise impression de moi tout à l'heure. Je ne m'attendais pas à que Drago revoit son ex et puis apprendre qu'il a deux enfants, adorables en passant, c'est très éprouvant.

-Je comprends, lâcha Narcissa.

Elle était réticente à l'idée de connaître mieux cette jeune femme qui lui semblait malgré tout un peu idiote mais avec de la jugeote. Bref le style de femme que son fils fréquentait avant Hermione.

Elle discutèrent encore quelques heures et Narcissa arriva à apprécier sa future belle-fille.

_Future Belle-fille Si Hermione n'intervenait pas._

Puis le soleil se coucha. Blaise et Drago n'avaient toujours pas refait leur apparition et Narcissa jugea digne de ne pas dîner. Elle n'avait pas faim et Samantha avait encore l'estomac tout chamboulé par la scène de l'après-midi. Narcissa monta à l'étage suivie de Samantha, qui fut émerveillée car cet étage était encore plus beau que le rez-de-chaussée. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-Voici la chambre de mon fils. Le petit déjeuner est à 8 h. Soyez présente.

-Bonne nuit Lady Malefoy.

-Bonne nuit Samantha, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Décidément cette petite était pleine de bonne volonté à la convaincre qu'elle était la meilleure entre Hermione et elle.

Samantha rentra dans la chambre se coucher et Narcissa rejoignit l'autre aile du manoir pour aller dormir elle aussi, tout en réfléchissant à cette incroyable journée. Demain allait être encore plus mouvementé, pensa-t'elle si Hermione venait déposer les enfants ou passait juste.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione discutait avec sa mère Jane dans la cuisine dans la petite maison de sa mère. Elle lui relatait tout ce qui s'était passé avec le père de ses enfants et lui fit part de sa décision de lui faire connaître ses enfants.

-C'est une sage décision ma fille mais es-tu sûre de ne plus rien ressentir pour cet homme ?

-Oui absolument sûre maman, répondit Hermione d'un ton déterminé.

Elizabeth et Christopher, qui regardaient la télévision, commençaient à avoir sommeil et baillaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Attendrie, Hermione les emmena dans leur chambre. Hermione habitait avec sa mère depuis sa grossesse et l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Stanley et Luna, désormais l'épouse de Ron, était revenu à Stanley qui vivait maintenant avec Ginny.

Elle leur lut une histoire mais le sommeil n'attrapa pas ses deux petits 'anges' dans ses bras.

-Mamaa' c'était qui le môsieur ? demanda Liz'

-Oui Mamounette c'était qui et pourquoi tu avais du chagrin ? ajouta Chris'

Hermione hésita à leur dire la vérité. Et puis au diable tout cela. Ses enfants ne devaient pas vivre dans le mensonge.

-Vous vous souvenez que vous m'avez demandé pourquoi tous les autres enfants avaient un papa et pourquoi pas vous ?

-Oui maman, répondit la petite Liz' avec prudence.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration devant l'air ahuri de ses deux enfants.

-L'homme avec qui je 'discutais' cet après-midi c'est votre papa, avoua Hermione.

Un ange passa puis un cri de guerre fut poussé par Liz'

-On a un papa ! On a un papa ! chanta Liz' à tue-tête tandis que son frère avait l'air plus réticent.

-Pourquoi tu te disputais avec lui alors si c'est notre papa ? Vous devez être amoureux normalement, non ? demanda Christopher, méfiant.

-Nous ne somme plus amoureux Chris' mon ange, fit Hermione tout en regardant Liz' sauter sur le lit comme une petite folle, votre papa ne savait pas que vous existiez parce que quand je vous ai eu, il était dans un pays étranger et je ne pouvais pas le prévenir, donc ce n'est pas de sa faute.

_Enfin si._

Chris' se détendit mais continuait à être un peu sur la réserve sur cet homme qui lui ressemblait terriblement et qui était son père.

-Dormez mes chéris maintenant. Vous digérerez cette nouvelle en rêve. N'oubliez pas que maman vous aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aima mama', répondit la petite Liz' en se faufilant sous ses couvertures.

-Je t'aime aussi mamounette mais s'il te plaît, ne nous laisse pas avec papa, fit Chris'

-Jamais maman ne laissera papa vous prendre s'il le veut, le rassura Hermione.

-Promis Maman ? demanda Christopher qui était le plus réticent à l'égard de son père.

-Bien sur mon ange, répondit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras et en ébouriffant ses cheveux en riant.

Elle déposa sur le front de chacun un baiser, éteignit la lumière et regagna le salon où sa mère lisait assise sur un canapé.

-Alors Hermione ?

-Ils se sont endormis. Va dormir si tu veux, toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, la rassura Hermione.

Jane Granger jugea sa fille du regard et il dut lui sembler qu'elle était assez solide pour rester seule car elle partit quelques minutes plus tard, en lui laçant un "Bonne nuit ma puce" dont elle ne savait même pas si sa fille unique l'avait entendue.

Hermione était extrêmement concentrée. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle jugeait ce qu'elle devait faire pour le bien de ses enfants.

Elle réfléchit intensément pendant quelques heures, hésitant entre deux décisions. Mais vers 2h du matin, elle prit une décision définitive et décida d'aller dès huit heures au manoir pour faire part de sa décision aux membres de la famille Malefoy.

* * *

Alors vous y êtes allés fort au denier chapitre 30 rewiiieeeews !! enfin je crois --' xD sisi au moins :D Vous z'êtes géniauuux j'vous aime. Et piiis voulez-vous battre encore votre record ? Alors appuyez sur le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche _"Sumbvit Review_" :D

Gros bisoux et je vous dis à trèès bientôt :P

Valoou.©


	21. Pour nos enfants

Coucou le p'tit monde.

Ben tout d'abord, je voudrais dire que je me suis pressée sur ce chapitre parce que je pars le 6 mars en Espagne en voyage linguistique et je pourrais vraiment pas mais vraiment pas écrire de nouveau chapitre avant le 21 (date de mon retour) enfin si je néglige mon travail, je pourrai écrire avant mon départ, le 6 :D

Pour les reviews, vous n'avez pas battu votre record. Dommage :/ xD Non j'plaisante mais j'ai remarqué que certains n'avaient pas beaucoup aimé. Bref chacun son truc :)

Merci de me lire, de me rajouter en favoris (pour certains). Merci pour vos encouragements. Merci pour tout !

Bisous bisous.

Valoou.

****

Réponses aux reviews:

Gaboury: Merci beaucoup. Au fait, ça m'a fait trop plaiiisir que tu me rajoutes en 'favorites stories' avec des histoires vachement bien écrites par rapport à moi :D Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, etc ... J'crois que t'auras compris xD

lady burn: J'serai obligée de mettre une autre suite vu que t'as touut deviné xD

missmalefoy7138: Marchiii beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

marine: Merciiiiiiiiiiiii :)

maeva: Marchiii beaucouuuup beaucouuuup xD

sesyl: Ben je suis vraiment désolée mais faut que tu comprennes que j'ai des cours, je suis en seconde et si je veux passer en 1èS, 'faut que je bosse. Ces histoires c'est falcutatif pour moi, j'prends sur mon temps pour écrire. & puis j'ai jamais fait de chantages aux reviews, t'as mal compris. J'en demande mais j'exige pas pour la suite. Mais merci quand même pour le compliment :)

Mwa-mariine: Merci **beaucoup**. J'ai adoré les majusucles XD

mione-jane: Aaah ben pour découvrir la suite, faut la lire (et laisser des reviews xD)

lilou: J'pense pas faire disparaître Samantha parceque j'la comprend un peu mais tu verras bien si elle sera toujours avec Drago ... :D

princ3ss:Aaah ben c'lui-là est encore plus looong :D

Rebecca-Black: C'est clair. Imagine xD

hamtaroo: Dépose ce hachoir en plastique. Touut douux. Trop lourd pour toi Hamtaro xD

darling35: Détesteras-tu mon histoire ? It's the question XD

fripounne2312: J'sais pas XD

fatlouie: Cool alors. Tu liras mes autres fics XD _Olalala cette auteure elle fait de la puuub _XD

ptitcoeur: Aaaaaaah tes reviews -au ciel 'vous entend pas XD- j'adore tout simplement :D Ca remonte le moral après une journée éprouvante de cours XD

MeDiNo: Bon là c'est plus bon. 'faut qu'on s'voit sur MSN pour que j'te donne des cachets virtuuels XD

nadouillettemalefoy: J'comprends ton avis parceque j'suis un peu d'accord avec toi. Mais j'voudrais préciser une chose ON A PAS ENCORE VU QUE DRAGO AIMAIT HERMIONE. XD on a juste vu qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle avant enfin j'sais pas . J'trouve bien le quiproquo moi mdrr.

Ninia Black: Pourquoi Ryry il devrait être avec elle ? xD mdrr enfin bon c'est vrai que... :D

Jessy: Alors notons notons un de nos p'tits délires --' XD 

J: _- Photooooooooooooooooooo (L) C'est mwaaaaaa et Luiiii (L) Puis se soir vais vvoir Dragooo xd _**V: **xd **J: **_Non! C'est MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOi & LUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _**V: **Noooooon c'est moa et Luiii nanananèère (A) **J: **_Naaaaaaan :'(:P Nan Drago, ne me trompe paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas x) _**V: **xDD aah ben là il nouus a trompé tt les deux **J:** _Ah bah tant pis x-) On la eu une fois on peut s'vantteer x) _**J: **Hermione -Jessy en ... heu... En tchèque(xd) tu savais pas ? x) V: mdrr Beeen Hermione -Valérie (en vietnamien) J: _Haaaan ben alors : Jessy -Valérie Haaaaan x-) C'est une pure équation ! xd - Jessy ta gueule -- :P _

Voilà pour la p'tite convers' J'ai enlevé des passages t'auras remarqué xD Chteuuuuuuuuuuum foort :D

Black-Shika: C'est clair. Qui peut rivaliser avec Hermione ? (petite voix) -Moi ? xD 

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca fait trop plaisir de les voir :D

* * *

Chapitre 20: Pour nos enfants.

Le soleil se leva en même temps que Jane Granger, qui apercevait à sa fenêtre des rayons orangés et rouges, mélangés avec un jaune lumineux. Que c'était agréable de vivre en bordure de la ville, un peu dans la campagne en même temps

Elle chaussa ses pantoufles et descendit dans le salon où elle vit sa fille, endormie sur le canapé, le visage crispé, signe flagrant de son sommeil agité.

Elle priait le seigneur que sa fille soit protégée de l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Elle soupira, lasse. Sa maternité avait toujours été très agitée. D'abord les objet volants autour de sa fille vers l'âge de 4 ans, la lettre de son école de sorcellerie, les vacances avec elle peuplées de récits concernant tout ce qu'elle y faisait, l'arrivée d'un certain sorcier aux desseins sombres, l'apparition de choses magiques dans son monde, les "Moldus" comme l'appellait sa sorcière de fille. Elle n'avait certes pas eu une vie de mère facile, et elle aurait tellement aimé que ça soit plus simple pour sa fille. Mais le destin semblait vouloir s'y accrocher.

Elle regarda sa fille, attendrie par les boucles indisciplinées brunes de sa fille qui tombaient sur son visage. Un visage simple, naturel. Sa fille pour elle était la plus belle et son sourire sa meilleure arme de séduction. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour se préparer du thé à la mandarine (Nda: 33 I love this :D) et réchauffer des croissants et pains au chocolat pour sa fille, elle et ses petits-enfants.

Pendant que Jane mettait le couvert à table, faisant des muffins et réchauffant des pains aux chocolats, Hermione se leva, étonnée de se voir sur le canapé. Puis elle revit la scène de la veille et une étrange boule lui serra le ventre. Elle voulut vomir mais ça ne sortait pas. Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle voulait tout arrêter. Sa décision l'avait torturée, torturée même jusqu'à dans son sommeil, qu'elle avait espéré réparateur. Elle se sentait étrangement mal, elle crispait les doigts et ne vit pas sa mère arriver derrière elle avec une tasse de café pour sa fille.

-Tiens ma chérie, bois ça, lui intima sa mère.

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère, suave et douce résonnant à ses oreilles. Cela l'apaisa tout de suite, sa mère avait ce don inoui qu'elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

-Merci, murmura-t'elle.

Elle se leva, prit la tasse fumante des mains de sa mère et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine devant la table où se dressait le petit-déjeuner de la maisonnée.

-Alors Hermione, quelle sera ta décision ? demanda sa mère, d'un ton posé, voulant l'inciter aux confidences.

-Tu seras la dernière à le savoir maman, sans vouloir te vexer. Mais c'est pour ton bien.

Jane fut un peu déstabilisée que sa fille ne lui dise pas tout aujourd'hui, elle qui ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Sûre.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège d'attraction pour attraper une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrégirateur. Jane soupira. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la magie depuis que Hermione lui avait parlé du mage noir.

-Bonzour Mamaaa', Bonzour Mamie Jane, fit en baîllant la petite Elizabeth en descendant les escaliers en pyjama.

-Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Hermione en l'enlaçant. Il est où ton frère ?

-'Fé dodo.

-Viens prendre un muffin au chocolat ma puce, l'incita sa grand-mère, assise et lui montrant une appétissante viennoiserie.

La petite ne se fit pas prier deux fois et courut s'asseoir à côté de sa grand-mère pour commencer à manger.

Hermione, elle, profita de cet instant de répit de sa mère pour aller voir son fils, encore endormi.

Elle monta dans la chambre à coucher, et se retint de ne pas rigoler: Christopher était allongée comme une étoile sur son lit. Sa tête pendait sur un côté et ses petites jambes dépassaient de l'autre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, et il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Hermione le trouvait trop attendrissant. (Nda: Wouuuuah trop mimi' n'empêche si on imagine la scène. N'oublions pas que ce n'est qu'un môme de 4 ans :D Pas le Drago :p)

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour qu'il se réveille.

-Grmmble mamounette 'veut faire dodo. Chuut, bafouilla Chris sans ouvrir les yeux. (Nda:Je suis comme ça aussi pendant les cours quand ma môman me réveille xD)

Hermione esquissa un sourire et observa la chambre de ses enfants. Du côté d'Elisabeth, c'était jaune (Nda:Comme ils viennent souvent dormir chez leur Mamie, ils ont une chambre à eux ;D) ; bizarrement ce n'était pas rose comme pour toutes les petites filles de son âge, mais Hermione n'en tenait pas compte. L'animal préféré de sa fille était le tigre. Mais du côté de Christopher, c'était tout le contraire. Le vert dominait partout. Son animal préféré était le serpent. Elle ne se demandait pas de qui il tenait ça, elle l'avait deviné très facilement. Un vrai petit Serpentard, et elle voyait déjà toutes les qualités requises pour être un parfait serpent en son fils, à part qu'il détenait une chaleur de Gryffondor. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était son héritage génétique.

Pour embêter son petit homme, elle le prit dans ses bras et descendit dans la cuisine.

-Mamouuunette nooon, hurla le petit Christopher.

Hermione rigola et le posa sur la chaise, en face de sa soeur.

-Allez Chris' fais un effort, lui intima sa Grand-mère.

-Bonzour Mamie Jane, grommela-t'il, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé.

Hermione s'assit à côté de son fils et prit un croissant dans lequel elle mordit avidement. Des images floues de son cauchemar dansaient avec elle. Drago lui disait qu'elle était une mauvaise mère, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le séparer ainsi de ses enfants. Ah, il l'avait mérité.

-Mes chéris, je dois aller voir votre papa, déclara Hermione.

Elisabeth lui sourit et alla sauter sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Quant à Christopher, il observa sa mère d'un regard intense, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et alla rejoindre sa soeur.

-A tout à l'heure, tout le monde, lança Hermione avant de sortir dans la cour pour pouvoir transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un bruissement de feuilles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny ? lança Stanley en arrivant dans l'appartemment.

-Mmmh, répondit cette dernière affalée sur un canapé un dossier entre les mains.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'suis dans le doute, lâcha la petite rousse, ses yeux marrons plongés dans ceux de Stanley bleus.

Ce contact étrange le troubla.

-De quoi doutes-tu ? demanda Stanley d'une voix dure qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-De ça, murmura-t'elle en posant la main sur le torse de Stanley, à l'endroit où se situait son coeur. Elle l'entendait battre à une vitesse assez rapide et se demandait si il battait pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. Parce qu'elle savait pertinnement que Stanley était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de très beau mec, que toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir pour elles seules. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un canon de beauté. Elle savait qu'il y avait sûrement des filles dix fois plus belles qu'elles qui lui avait fait des avances. Avait-il accepté ? Avait-il refusé ?

Stanley fut étonné par sa question et par son geste. Doutait-elle autant de son amour pour elle ?

-Je t'aime, souffla-t'il.

Ginny hocha la tête, pas encore convaincue. De belles paroles ne suffisaient plus à ce stade.

-Je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas une de ces greluches qui pensent me séduire uniquement avec leurs corps et leurs battements de cils. Toi, t'es intelligente, t'es une vraie tornade, tu sais ce que tu veux, t'es vraiment exceptionnelle comme fille. Quand on t'énerve, tu ne penses même pas à fuir, tu ripostes.

Ginny leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

-Oui mais ces greluches, elles sont belles, séduisantes. Y'a beaucoup mieux que moi...

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne te regardai pas quand on était à Poudlard ? l'interrompit Stanley, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu me fascinais déjà quand t'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes en deuxième année (Nda: troisième année pour lui XD) alors quel effet tu me fais maintenant que tu es une femme splendide ?

La rousse émit un petit rire et embrassa Stanley.

-Merci, murmura-t'elle contre sa bouche.

Et ils reprirent leur baiser. Ginny était soulagée. Terriblement soulagée. Stanley l'allongea sur le canapé, tout en lui répétant des tas de "Je t'aime" à l'oreille. Le dossier que tenait Ginny tomba par terre et il n'y eut que le salon témoin de leurs ébats, ce jour-là.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle se retrouva devant la grille du manoir qui arborait un immense M, entrelacé de serpents, un M de couleur verte qui devait être resplendissant le jour de sa peinture mais qui devait dater de quelques siècles déjà, résultat la peinture s'écaillait au fur et à mesure. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas daigné la faire tenir par magie. Ou trouvaient-ils cela trop insuffisant pour s'abaisser à faire de la magie.

Le Manoir Malfoy s'étendait de toute sa grandeur devant elle. Elle pouvait apercevoir d'où elle se tenait un morceau du lac, situé derrière le manoir, et le parc semblait immense.

Elle sonna sur ce qui semblait être à ses yeux une sonnette et la grille s'ouvrit. Hermione avança de quelques mètres et se retrouva devant la porte du manoir, appréhandant le moment où elle allait faire face aux deux Malfoy et leur annoncer sa décision.

Terriblement angoissée.

Ce fut l'elfe de Narcissa Malfoy, Twiky, qui ouvrit la porte, surpris. La grille du manoir quand elle faisait confiance aux visiteurs grâce à une très ancienne magie, ne prévenait pas les habitants du manoir de la visite.

-Miss,Twi...Twi...Twiky vous fait toutes ses excuses. Twiky..ky n'a pas été prévenue...nue que la grille avait été ouverte...verte... Oh, miss, pardonnez Twiky, bégaya le pauvre elfe en tremblant de peur.

Hermione lui lança un sourire bienveillant.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grave Twiky. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Venez Miss, Twiky va vous amener à sa maîtresse.

-Merci Twiky, la remercia Hermione avec un grand sourire encourageant.

Elle suivit l'elfe à travers les couloirs qui menait au salon, bien qu'elle connaissait le chemin maintenant.

-Hermione ?

Hermione se tourna pour voir à qui elle avait à faire et vit que c'était Narcissa qui l'observait, étonnée de la voir ici.

-Bonjour Narcissa.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je dérange peut-être ? demanda Hermione, un peu mécontente de l'accueil que lui avait réservé celle qu'elle avait considéré comme sa seconde mère pendant longtemps.

-Mais pas du tout Hermione, tu le sais bien, répondit Narcissa agaçée, c'est juste que après ce qui s'était passé hier, je pensais que tu n'allais pas revenir de sitôt. Mais je suis très heureuse que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

-Justement, j'ai pris une décision.

L'espoir prit place dans les yeux de Narcissa. Hermione l'avait vu et avait tellement peur de la décevoir.

-Allons dans le salon, Hermione. Fais comme _chez toi_, fit Narcissa.

Tellement bercée d'illusions.

Hermione soupira doucement pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Elle_ allait_ la décevoir.

Elle la suivit dans l'immense couloir pour arriver dans le salon, où Blaise discutait avec Samantha qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs depuis l'épisode de la veille. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit Hermione mais reprit contenance. De toute manière, Drago l'aimait. Elle le savait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle le savait. Voilà tout. Elle savait aussi que Drago n'aimait pas extérioriser ses sentiments. Elle y croyait dur comme fer. Blaise, lui, sourit quand il aperçut Hermione.

-Hey ! Salut Grangie ! lui fit-il, un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Salut Zaby, se moqua Hermione même si elle n'avait pas le coeur à rire.

Comment allait-_il_ prendre sa décision. Bien ou mal ? Allait-il protester ? Ou au contraire accepter ?

Blaise lui lança pour toute réplique un sourire cinglant. Hermione salua Samantha.

-Bonjour Samantha.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit Samantha méfiante de cette marque de gentillesse.

N'étaient-elles pas sencées être rivales pour obtenir le coeur d'un homme ?

Hermione. Hermione. Ce prénom l'avait tout de même hanté pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'elle puisse s'en endormir. Il avait un goût âpre dans sa bouche quand elle le prononçait. Qu'elle la haissait malgé le fait de ne connaître que d'elle qu'elle était la mère des enfants de Drago, et qu'elle était son ancien amour.

Hermione sembla capter ses pensées et ajouta avec un sourire bienveillant, presque de pitié, lui sembla-t'il.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Malfoy et moi c'est bien fini.

Samantha hocha la tête, sûre d'elle.

Elle y comptait bien.

-Drago prend une douche là, tu veux pas aller l'attendre dans sa chambre ? proposa Blaise en toute innocence.

Samantha ne fit que se raidir et ne fit pas de commentaires. Narcissa serrait fébrilement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-Oui j'vais y aller mais ce sera pour le faire descendre et non pour lui parler. C'est à vous Narcissa, Samantha et Malfoy à qui j'ai besoin de parler.

Hermione monta sans un mot de plus. Elle connaissait le chemin, là aussi. Son fils, à chaque fois qu'il venait dormir au manoir, choissisait la chambre de son père. Et ce n'étaient pas les chambres qui manquaient. Elle franchit un à un les escaliers. Doucement. Lentement. Mais sûrement. Sa décision était la bonne. Oui c'était la meilleure. Oui. La meilleure. Elle arriva près de la chambre et frappa trois coups. Elle savait que la salle de bain était reliée à la chambre et elle n'avait pas envie de voir une scène particulièrement dérangeante (Nda:Dérangeante ? Dérangeante ? Non mais elle va pas bien la p'tite Mione XD).

-Mmh oui ? répondit Drago de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione entra, et reconnut le superbe lit en bois massif aux draps verts, défaits, où Christopher aimait tant se pelotonner. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, ses cheveux blonds platine lui tombaient sur le visage. Il n'était vêtu que d'un jean et pour haut une chemise verte qui contrastait terriblement avec sa peau pâle.

Il respirait calmement. Lentement. Un seul mot vint à l'esprit d'Hermione, qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte.

Beau.

On aurait dit un dieu déchu, envoyé dans le commun des mortels. Les sculpteurs de l'Antiquité se seraient considérés comme bénis s'ils avaient eu un tel modèle pour leurs sculptures. Hermione déglutit mais reprit vite le cours de ses pensées. Ce petit enfoiré ne pouvait pas être aussi... Hum. (Nda: J'ai adoooré écrire cette phrase.)

Elle ne voulait surtout pas le ménager et se dirigea vers le lit, le pas ferme.

-Malfoy, s'exclama-t'elle d'une voix rauque.

L'intéressé ne daigna pas répondre, ni même ouvrir les yeux. Mais un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu me suis même dans mes rêves Granger, mumura-t'il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle recula brusquement d'au-dessus de Drago et se cogna la tête contre une armoire et maudit ce fichu manoir.

Drago ne sembla même pas s'en préoccuper qu'elle le maudit lui aussi.

-Tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus de l'état de la mère de tes enfants, lança Hermione, mauvaise.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple bosse, Granger, t'vas pas en crever.

Il se leva du lit et enfila des converses noires.

-Meuuh... c'est moldu ça non ? demanda Hermione complétement sous le choc de voir _Drago Malfoy _porter des trucs moldus.

-Ouais mais à ce qui paraît c'est à la mode alors j'aime bien. C'est classe, expliqua Drago, toujours aussi narcissique.

-...

-Tu as emmené Elisabeth et Christopher ?

-Comment connais-tu leurs prénoms ? demanda Hermione méfiante et ayant repris tous ses esprits.

-J'ai demandé à ma mère, fit-il en haussant négligemment ses épaules.

Hermione resta silencieuse, une fois de plus, se tourna vers la porte et lança amère:

-Tu es prêt maintenant. Allons-y.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière, et d'un coup, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Drago, sa poitrine contre son torse, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un contact doux et chaud à la fois. Elle retrouvait des sensations qu'elle avait cru perdues à jamais en elle. Hermione sentit un feu qui s'allumait en elle, à cause de lui. Uniquement à cause de lui et de ce stupide baiser. Hermione se laissa faire quelques instants mais la raison reprit vite le dessus sur la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps.

-Non ! cria-t'elle en se séparant de lui. Brusquement.

Drago avait reculé, instinctivement au cas où une gifle volerait et la regardait, impassible comme à son habitude, reprendre son souffle.

-Tu es fou ? demanda-t'elle furieuse.

-Dans d'autres circonstances, dans une autre situation et dans un autre corps, j'aurais dit fou de toi Granger.

-Je te hais, déclara-t'elle avec une passion criminelle.

-Moi aussi, répliqua-t'il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te tester.

Hermione resta abasourdie. La tester ? Mais elle ne l'aimait plus. Son amour s'était progressivement changé en haine.

-Je ne t'aime plus Malfoy. J'ai un autre homme dans ma vie, fit-elle.

Enorme mensonge.

Drago leva un sourcil, étonné de la nouvelle et curieux d'en savoir plus.

-Ah bon ? Ma mère ne me l'avait pas dit.

-J'en déduis qu'elle t'a tout raconté. Mais ça elle ne le sait pas, mentit encore Hermione, tremblante, les mains moites. Ne me touche jamais plus Malfoy.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, murmura-t'il comme pour lui même, encore plus distant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Hermione aurait tout donné pour savoir qui ce cachait sous cette façade tellement froide.

-Me tester. Pathétique...,siffla-t'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Drago eut un petit sourire reflétant bien toute l'arrogance de ses ancêtres.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec force et descendit les escaliers, bougonnant, en colère, suivie par Drago qui se moquait d'Hermione intérieurement car il savait que si il disait quelque chose, elle répliquerait avec force. Qu'elle s'en voulait. Oh par Merlin, comment avait-elle bien pu répondre à ce baiser ?

Idiote ! Idiote !

La vérité, qu'elle se refusait de se l'avouer mais qu'elle savait bien au fond, c'est qu'elle était toujours bêtement, follement amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle rappelait à sa mémoire tous les moments où elle avait craqué, le jour où il l'avait abandonnée, sa grossesse sans lui à ses côtés. Rien à faire. Elle le sentait. Son coeur battait la chamade juste en pensant à lui, alors pour le baiser, on ne pouvait plus l'entendre tellement il battait vite. Elle s'en voulait et elle rougit brusquement.

-Comment s'appele-t'il ?

-Heiin ? demanda Hermione, qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ton copain, fit Drago patiemment.

-Aaah-suis-je bête ?- il s'appelle...Matthew.

-Okay.

Hein mais pourquoi Okay ? Je suis maudite. Sigh.

-Les enfants l'aiment bien ?

-Ils ne le connaissent pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Mais taiiiiiis-toi. J'vais me suicider. Non. Là, je me comporte comme une gamine de 16 ans. Rattrape-toi Hermione !

-Ca fait pas longtemps.

-Okay.

'vais le tuer. Grmble.

Heureusement pour Hermione, ils débouchèrent sur le salon et Narcissa leur fit un grand sourire à leur arrivée. Mais elle semblait un peu déçue. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'ils descendraient main dans la main ?

Hermione et Drago s'installèrent sur un canapé chacun. Drago alla s'asseoir à côté de Samantha à qui il tenait le genou dans sa main et Hermione à côté de Blaise.

-Alors Hermione quelle est cette nouvelle ? demanda Narcissa en agitant négligemment sa baguette, avec classe, pour faire apparaître des verres devant chaque convive remplis de champagne.

-Heuu...Et bien, je vais partir avec les enfants vivre en France, avoua-t'elle en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

Drago , qui commençait à boire, faillit s'étouffer et lui lança le regard le plus froid qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

-Tu v... vas quoi ??

* * *

Alors ??? xD 

Laissez vos reviews (et puis c'est pas un chantage hein sesyl XD)

Bisous bisous.

Valoou.


	22. L'orage éclate

Coucou tout le monde (:

Comment vous allez après touuut ce temps? J'vous ai pas fait trop attendre (A)? Meuw j'ai pas fait exprès. C'est pô d'ma faute si j'avais plus le droit à l'ordi --' Enfin bref... vous avez la suite là faut être contents :D

Bon merci les p'tits chous de 'mavoir suivi, d'avoir usé de patience :D (encore Sorry :X) et de continuer à me reviewer. Ca fait plaisir. :)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

hamtaroo: Une lime à ongle, pourquoi pas? XD Nan mais faut la comprendre la pauvre 'mione :)

Marine7820:Merci beaucoup. Mon prof de français n'est pas trop de ton avis: elle m'a sortie un jour que je n'avais aucune imagination, mais pourtant elle m'a mis 17 à mon devoir d'invention. Elle est folle :X :-D

Vavalyeste:Cours Drago ! Couuuuuuurs :-D

Black-Shika: J'adore le "OMFG" :-D Pauvre Samantha. Tu verras qu'elle va énormément souffrir tout de même. Ce n'est pas de sa faute :X

Jessy: J'suis pas folle ! Okay. Juste un peu :-D Aah que je t'aime (L) Merci d'exister :

Eline:Merci beaucoup pour ta superbe review trop gentille&mignonne :-D Comme tu le vois, je fais pas exprès de vous laisser sur votre faim (enfin pour cette fois-ci ). Je suis mineure &l'accès à l'ordi ne dépend pas de moi --' Si seulement... XD

Enna62:Je sais. Je sais. Moi aussi j'trouve que Drago est trop fort, trop beau, trop ... Enfin Hmmm. T'me comprend quoi XP

Priinc3ss:Alors si tu trouves que je suis sadique, immonde &tout si j'mets pas la suite après un mois, que dois-tu penser de moi maintenant? XD M'enfin j'm'excuse :-D

elodu92:Marchi beaucoup :-D :-D

mione-jane:C'est clair. Il croit vraiment qu'elle va rester pour ses beaux yeux et devenir sa maîtresse. Mais il rêve :-D

lorise:Mais tu verras bien si tu continues à lire &à reviewer XD

NiniWeasley: J'ai coupé là parceque j'en avais envie :-D

Rebecca-Black:J'sais pas... J'vais réfléchir...'Faudrait demander la permission à Samantha ou à Hermione :-D Ou encore à MOI :-D &c'est MON Draco :-P

Ptitcoeur:A chaque fois que je vois que c'est ton nom qui est inscrit sur la review, je suis drôlement contente parceque franchement j'adore tes reviews ! Je te le répète. Je sais, je deviens gâteuse mais c'est pas grave. Tant que je pourrais te le répéter, ce sera ça :-D

guymiokis:Nan. T'as pas tort. Mais d'un côté oui. :-D

fatlouie:Trop de suspence, c'est pas sympa? Mais je le sais XD &j'assume chou' :-D :-D

Gaboury: Mais qui te dit qu'il n'est toujours pas amoureux d'elle? J'adore embrouiller mes lecteurs XD &merci encore de ton compliment.

Valderoy4: Muahaha. Moi, je l'aurais plutôt dit de venir me voir à l'ile de la Reunion (L) :-D

LadyBurn:Ses p'tits bout de choux, SI elle part, verront quand même leur père. Franchement, Mione quitte le pays mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne le laissera pas voir ses enfants. Nan? Si? XD Déjà faudrait qu'elle parte :-D

Ninia Black:Je crois que personne ne pourra _jamais _remplacer notre Mione dans le coeur de Draco.

Bobidibabidibou:J'adore le "argh" :-P

MediNo:Oh putin. Imagine-le habillé comme ça... c'est sûr que tu crèves sur place et tu s'ras plus peper XD

Entschuldigung:Personne n'aime cette pauvre Samantha. En passant, c'est le prénom de ma cousine que je n'aime pas du tout XD

OupsLove:Et si j'te disais oui? XD

fatlouie:Oui mon voyage s'est SUPER bien passé :-D C'était génial :D Malgré quelques problèmes avec la jeunesse de notre ville :X :-S

Dingue de Drago:Oui moi aussi je suis une Dingue de Draco xD Enfin voilà, j'voyais bien Draco avec des converses :D

xx-MissBlack-xx:Le père d'Hermione? J'ai pas mis? J'ai la flème de regarder. XD Mais j'pensais l'avoir mis s'il n'y est pas. Son père est décédé d'une crise cardiaque il y a à peu près deux ans.

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 21:

L'orage éclate.

L'orage éclate.

_-Tu v...vas quoi ?_

-Hermione Jean Granger ! la réprimanda Narcissa, tremblante.

-Pas possible..., murmura Blaise.

Leurs réactions ne surprirent pas Hermione, qui s'attendait à pire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir ces réactions.

-Peux-tu répéter ce que tu as dit? Je crains d'avoir mal entendu, fit-il les dents serrées, la colère brûlant dans ses prunelles grises, en se levant prestement.

-Tu as très bien entendu Malfoy. Je pars avec _mes_ enfants vivre en France, fit Hermione qui commençait à s'indigner de l'injustice qu'elle pensait avoir. Lui pouvait se permettre de l'abandonner aux moments les plus difficiles mais elle, n'avait pas le droit de partir à l'étranger. C'est mon choix Malfoy, ajouta-t'elle.

Drago serrait les poings. Il se retenait à grands moyens de sauter sur Hermione pour lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui prendre ses enfants. Les lui enlever encore une fois. Plus maintenant qu'il savait tout.

-Et puis-je te demander pourquoi ? demanda-t'il en s'efforçant de maintenir une voix calme, mais tous voyaient qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant simple. J'ai envie de changer d'air...

-Merde c'est aussi mes enfants, Hermione. Alors ne me dis pas que t'as envie de changer d'air justement quand j'arrive.

-Malfoy je..., fit Hermione mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter autre chose, il partit en trombe, laissant un énorme silence derrière lui.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise qui avait regardé la scène avec apphrénsion, Samantha le visage indiquant la sucpision et Narcissa tremblante. On voyait enfin les traces que laissaient la vieillesse en elle. Elle tremblait et son coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés de son plein gré et sa bouche semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais c'était les tremblements qui provoquaient ce mouvement des lèvres.

-Narcissa...

-Tais-toi Hermione s'il te plaît. Je comprends que tu puisses hair Drago pour ce qu'il a fait, mais là tu as décidé de quelque chose qui aura de très grosses répercusions. Sur moi, sur lui, sur Chris et sur Liz, sur ta mère et sur tous ceux qui les connaissent et qui les apprécient beaucoup. Et Merlin sait qu'ils sont nombreux. Potter, McPeurd, les Weasley et les autres.

-Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? s'exclama Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait plus la force de tenir tête à Narcissa.

-Grangie, je crois que tu devrais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Drago. 'faudrait que vous vous expliquiez calmement sans vous prendre la tête, sans regarder le passé, proposa Blaise.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Notre relation maintenant est basée sur le pa...passé, hoqueta Hermione, tremblante elle aussi. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir de conversation normale avec lui tant qu'il ne comprendra pas qu'il a ruiné ma vie et qu'il ne doit pas m'en empêcher d'en reconstruire une autre.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents comprirent enfin le désarroi d'Hermione face à la décision qu'elle avait du prendre et face à la réaction de Drago. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ce n'était pas leur histoire mais l'histoire d'Hermione et de Drago. A eux de régler leurs problèmes.

-Je sais que je ne devrais rien dire, mais je le comprends un peu He..Hermione, hésita Samantha. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais d'après ce que je sais, ça doit être assez dur pour lui ce que tu viens de lui annoncer...

-Dur pour lui ? Excuse moi Samantha, mais imagines-tu combien j'ai souffert quand il est parti ? Dur ? Mais pour moi, c'était l'enfer. Et franchement, je n'avais plus envie de vivre jusqu'à ce que je sache que j'attendais deux enfants. De lui.

Samantha entrevit un peu le passé d'Hermione. Une femme rejeté par l'homme à qui elle s'était donnée corps et âme, et qui au bout du compte l'avait laissé, enceinte de jumeaux, sans aucunes nouvelles. Sans savoir si il était vivant et qu'il l'avait abandonnée de son plein gré ou qu'il avait été sequestré, ou mort et qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter, Hermione ne pouvait pas vivre correctement.

-Mais ce sont aussi ses enfants Grangie. Il ne savait pas leur existence... si il le savait, il serait venu illico presto comme disent les italiens. Je le connais assez pour savoir cela, avança Blaise.

-Oh tais-toi Zabini ! Ce que tu me dis, c'est qu'il serait revenu pour ses enfants. Mais pour moi ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu ? Est-ce qu'il a daigné me faire un signe pendant quatre longues années ? Tu me dis qu'il serait revenu pour ses enfants,explosa Hermione, mais pour moi, il n'est pas revenu. Alors à quoi ça sert ? Ce serait beaucoup mieux pour nous tous si il faisait comme si il ne connaissait pas ses enfants. Il ne reviendra pas avec moi juste parceque j'ai accouché de petits Malfoys ! Et je ne veux plus de lui ! Plus jamais !

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme une promesse dans l'immense salon du manoir qui renvoya l'écho des paroles de Hermione.

-Tu ne peux pas...dire ne plus vouloir de lui, murmura Samantha.

Tout le monde fut surpris de son intervention et Hermione la transperça du regard.

Samantha sembla soudain lasse et en fermant les yeux, fit la chose la plus sensée et la plus honorable qu'elle puisse faire jusqu'à ce jour.

-Tu aimes encore Drago. Et il t'aime aussi. Moi je l'aime aussi, mais... pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Vous, c'est un amour passionnel. Fusionnel. Moi avec lui, c'était un amour qu'on pourrait qualifier de "Moi je t'aime mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas." Je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste encore avec lui.-en voyant Hermione commencer à protester, elle ajouta rapidement:-Dès la première fois où je vous ai vus ensemble, j'avais compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir Drago. Avant j'avais encore une chance mais plus maintenant. Hermione, la voie est libre pour reconquérir Dray...même si je pense que c'est déjà fait, finit-elle avec un petit rire contrit.

-Non. Samantha..

-Chut Hermione. Ne dis rien. Je repartirai en Amérique mais avant je veux visiter Londres et ses environs, expliqua Samantha, tout sourire.

Décidèment, cette jeune américaine pouvait très vite changer d'avis.

-Tu pourras rester autant que tu voudras ici, Samantha, fit Narcissa.

-Merci Mrs Malfoy mais je préfère partir dans un hôtel sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'en ai entendu parler d'un très confortable et très luxueux Hum attendez que je réfléchisse... Je crois qu'il s'appelle _Milton Black Hotel_. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour oublier et recommencer. Mais pour moi, ce sera évidemment plus facile que Hermione, ajouta-t'elle toujours sourirante mais l'amertume lui déchirait le coeur.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé perdre son Dray si vite. Elle savait qu'elle allait le perdre un jour ou l'autre. Mais il était encore trop tôt. Des larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue et elle partit faire sa valise, ou plutôt la descendre. Depuis son arrivée hier, elle n'y avait pris presque rien.

Blaise la regardait, les yeux remplis de pitié et de colère. Drago n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes et cela le rendait malade. Il avait brisé une vie et à croire que ça ne suffisait pas, il en craquelait la surface d'une autre. Il se mit à supplier Salazar Serpentard pour que cette jeune femme, qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié malgré tout, trouve la perle rare. Narcissa était contente mais elle éprouvait de grands remords à éprouver du contentement pour la déchéance de Samantha, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter pareille tristesse. Hermione, elle, tremblait. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça pour cette jeune femme. Mais elle n'y était pour rien et sa pitié n'aurait servi à rien. Mais non, elle insista avant que Samantha ne s'engage sur les escaliers menant à l'étage d'au-dessus:

-Mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter, a une chambre d'amis. Ca te permettra d'économiser plusieur centaines de gallions, proposa Hermione. Et s'il te plaît, ne refuse pas.

-Ton meilleur ami?

-Harry. Harry Potter.

Le visage de Samantha s'illumina. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Un héros de guerre pourrait peut-être bien la sauver de ses tourments intérieurs. Et, elle acquiecsa silencieusement et partit chercher ses affaires une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Grangie ça va pas? T'es devenue complètement folle ?demanda Blaise, l'air très sérieux.

-Quoi ?, fit Hermione en se tournant, prête à se défendre encore une fois.

-Tu ne veux plus de l'homme que tu aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle ne voulait plus de Drago parcequ'il l'avait détruite. Elle ne voulait plus de lui parce qu'il était mauvais au fond malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. Car elle savait... oh oui... elle savait que si il n'y avait pas eu cette prophétie, il se serait rangé du côté de Voldemort. Ils ne seraient pas tombés amoureux. Ils n'auraient pas eu d'enfants ensemble. Il n'aurait pas changé. Mais non...il y avait eu cette prophétie. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Il l'avait quitté. Elle a eu des enfants de lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un _happy end_. Non elle ne voulait pas montrer à ses enfants qu'elle était faible de retomber dans les bras de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se demandent un jour pourquoi leur père les avait quittés, qu'ils découvrent qu'il était plus que mauvais quand il était jeune. Elle voulait un père parfait pour ses enfants. Et pourquoi leur interdire une vie peut-être meilleure.

--

-Drago Malfoy...Le grand Drago Malfoy, l'ancien prince des Serpents, se saoûle la gueule dans un bar complètement miteux. Pitoyable...

-Et si le Grand Harry Potter fermait sa grande gueule? répliqua Drago, ses mèches de devant tombant éparses sur son front et collantes sur son front par la sueur.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir le père de deux enfants qui sont comme de ma famille complètement soûl et abruti, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.

-Père? Tu te fous de moi? La mère ne veut pas que j'assume mes actes et que je prenne un peu de responsabilités. Et par-dessus le marché, elle se casse en France. Pays de merde...,fit Drago acerbe.

-N'insulte pas la France. Elle n'y est pour rien dans ton malheur. Hermione pourrait dire aussi que les USA est un pays de merde. Franchement, tu croyais quoi? Si tu voulais assumer tes actes, fallait revenir un peu plus tôt. Et encore c'est nous qui sommes venus te chercher. Tu ne serais jamais revenu de ton plein gré.

-M'en fous...

-Tu sais que tu es un beau salaud, Malfoy?demanda Harry, dégoûté.

-Merci du compliment. Il me va droit au coeur.

-Tu me fais vraiment pitié.

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à _foutre_ de ta pitié à la con, merde.

-Tu deviens vulgaire..., constata tristement Harry. Je t'ai connu avec plus de classe que ça.

Drago hésita quelques instants. Et puis mince, il était soûl. Il oublierait demain cette conversation avec son pire ennemi.

-Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis que je l'ai quitté Potter. Plus qu'une ombre. Un spectre. Une coquille vide.Oh je sais. Ca ne se voit pas de l'extérieur. Mais la comédie existe, non? Et moi, je la joue à merveille, car depuis un peu plus de quatre ans, il y a un mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur et il me consume tout entier. Si Hermione ne veut vraiment plus de moi, alors je meurs. Je suis un homme mort, Potter. Tu entends?

Harry frissona. Malfoy disait la vérité. Il le savait. Il était soûl et ne se contrôlait plus. Il n'avait plus ce calme et cette froideur habituelle mais son corps était agité de soubresauts et sa voix tremblait. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'énorme quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

-J'entends très bien Malfoy. J'vais te dire quelque chose. Moi aussi j'aimerais me soûler avec toi maintenant. Tout de suite. Et tu sais pourquoi? Je viens de quitter ma fiancée. Elle m'a trompée avec un collègue de bureau.

Il murmura pour lui-même: -Sale pute, et il continua: Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Ma foutue fierté. Et toi Malfoy, où est passée ta fierté ?

-Avec Hermione, murmura Drago tout doucement. Sans le savoir, elle m'a pris tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Ma fierté et mon coeur. Si je devais abandonner ma fierté pour elle, je le ferais sans hésiter. Si elle n'est plus de ce monde, je ne le serais plus non plus.

Ses yeux gris étaient exhorbités et il tomba de son tabouret, évanoui. Harry le regarda avec un regard chargé de pitié et de tristesse. Sa meilleure amie était dans un état effroyable et voilà que son pire ennemi s'y mettait aussi. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Si ! Le monde est fou ! Pour se compliquer la vie ainsi, 'faut être maso... Vraiment cinglé.

Il lança un sortilège de lévitation sur Drago, paya l'addition et sortit du bar, le corps de Malfoy flottant devant lui. Il transplana chez lui, et allongea Malfoy sur son canapé. Gentiment, il lui mit une couverture. Puis il le fixa attentivement et il se demanda si cette histoire extravagante allait se finir un jour...

* * *

Alors, heureux? Décus? A vous de me le dire.

Bisouux.

V.alouw :-)


	23. Une surprise innattendue

Coucou tout le monde (:

J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, le plus long de toute l'histoire, pour l'instant :P

Je vais vous dire franchement ce que je pense de cette histoire, je la trouve un peu débile. J'ai relu mes premiers chapitres et je m'aperçois qu'ils manquent de détails, de raisonnement et franchement, je suis assez surprise maintenant du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour cette histoire. Je suis insatisfaite de cette fiction, et ça me désole, car c'est tout de même la première que j'ai écrit. Je lis, et je lis d'autres fictions, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver toujours mieux écrites que les miennes, oui d'autres ont du talent et d'autres non. J'aime écrire, ça y'a pas de doute, j'aime lire, c'est sûr. Enfin j'sais pas, c'est peut-être parce que je suis dans une mauvaise passe, j'ai plus confiance en moi-même pour rien.

En tout cas, le Chapitre 1 de He couldn't help loving her est en ligne. Il est super long, et je suis fière de mes OC :D Je compte même faire une fic OC/OC ou RL/OC ou encore LM/OC avec mes OC trouvés dans cette fic :'D

Enfin bref, Merci à tous de vos reviews, de votre soutien. (: C'est **super gentil **à vous et_ j'vous aime tous _(**L**)

Bisous. V.alouw

**Chapitre 22:****Une surprise un peu innattendue pour notre beau héros.**

Drago se réveilla en plein milieu de la matinée. Il avait un sacré mal de tête, c'était comme des milliers de faibles Doloris qui lui étaient lancés. Il reconnut immédiatement les effets d'une belle gueule de bois, dûe sûrement à une énorme cuite.

Puis il observa son environnement, difficilement. Des canapés aux couleurs vives sans être non plus éclatantes. Un espace chaleureux. Le repaire d'un Gryffondor assurément. Ecoeurant. Et le drap qui était posé sur lui était rouge.Attendez... Rouge?

-C'est quoi c'bordel? murmura-t'il.

Il se leva en titubant et s'effondra dans le canapé qu'il venait de quitter.

_Voyons voir. Dans quel repaire de Gryffondor suis-je? Nan mais. Rouge sur un Serpentard? On aura décidèment tout vu._

-Hum, fit Drago pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de son "hébergeur" qui devait être dans l'appartement.

Rien. Niet. Pas un bruit.

-Fais chier..

-Bonjour Malfoy. Décidément, ton réveil est assez vulgaire. Moi qui pensait avoir rêvé hier soir.

-Potter? constata Drago, très étonné et imaginant le pire. Hier soir? Mais qu'est-ce que tu te racontes?

-T'as tout oublié? demanda Harry, se retenant à grande peine de rire, surtout devant l'air ébahi de Malfoy. Une petite cuite t'a fait révélé tous tes sentiments. Et j'ai préféré te ramener chez moi pour ne pas que ta mère te voit dans cet état pitoyable. Car c'était vraiment pitoyable, ajouta Harry en accentuant bien les derniers mots.

-Hmm.

Potter était devant lui, en bas de pyjama, ses cheveux noirs beaucoup plus en bataille que d'habitude, une tasse de café dans sa main gauche.

(Nda: On dirait le début d'un Yaoi xD)

Quand soudain, on frappa quelques coups à la porte d'entrée. Et Drago maudit tout ce qu'il pouvait maudire. Comment allait-il faire si on le retrouvait avec Potter, dans cet accoutrement? Le déshonneur total. Et Hermione... Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait? Glups.

-Harry ! Harry, c'est Hermione ! Ouvre s'il te plaît.

-Mais quelle merde, murmura Drago.

Harry émit un petit rire avant de pousser Drago sur le balcon, seul endroit où on ne le verrait pas à portée de main.

-Harry ! fit Hermione en tamourinant bruyamment sur la porte.

-J'arriveeeeeee!

Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil pour bien vérifier qu'on ne voyait pas Malfoy.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Hermione accompagnée de la charmante ex-fiancée de Drago, Samantha.

-Oh bonjour Hermione, Bonjour Samantha, termina-t'il en un sourire enjôleur.

-Bonjour Harry.Entre Samantha, fit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Drago se demandait sur le balcon si c'était Harry le vrai propriétaire de l'appartement en voyant Hermione commander.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Samantha avec un demi-sourire en voyant son nouveau colocataire en bas de pyjama révélant tout de même un beau torse dû sûrement à des exercices de musculation (Nda: N'oublions pas que Harry connaît bien le monde moldu :D).

-Que me vaut cette visite, Hermione?

-Samantha emménage chez toi pour le reste de son séjour, annonça Hermione.

-Oh Hermione, ne lui ordonne pas comme ça. Demande d'abord si il est d'accord, lui reprocha gentiment Samantha.

-Oh mais je suis entièrement d'accord, fit Harry, le visage joyeux en se tournant vers Samantha et en insistant bien sur le "entièrement".

Samantha rougit et Drago trouva cette scène pitoyable. Tout de même, son ex-fiancée finir avec Potter. C'était une honte pour lui.

-Merci beaucoup Harry Potter.

-Oh appelle-moi Harry. On va être colocataires maintenant, décréta Harry.

-Je vais vous laisser, Harry et Samantha, déclara Hermione. On a déjà emmené les valises, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas refuser, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire sadique.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse rejoindre la porte, elle pensa à Drago. Et instantanément, un lien doré apparut entre elle et une endroit du balcon.

-Quoi? s'étonna Hermione.

Harry se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds.

-Harry! Qui est là?

Voyant que son complice n'osait pas répondre, Drago sortit du balcon.

-C'est moi Hermione.

En l'apercevant, Hermione sentit son coeur battre violemment. Il avait un aspect négligé, signe qu'il venait de se réveiller.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

-Bonjour Samantha.

-Hello Drago.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Hermione, furieuse. Harry, réponds moi!

-J'ai eu une petite mésaventure hier soir, et Potter m'a aidé. Point.

-Point? Et je peux savoir quelle est cette petite mésaventure? commença à s'énerver Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui sans être furieuse, nerveuse et elle sortait un peu toujours de ses gonds.

-Une petite mésaventure. Une histoire d'hommes. Tu peux pas comprendre, poupée, fit Drago pour l'embêter un peu. Juste pour asticoter ses nerfs.

Hermione s'étouffa et lança un regard à Drago digne de lui faire rentrer une centaine de pieds sous terre.

-Une histoire d'hommes? T'es un beau salaud tu sais? répliqua Hermione avant de sortir de l'appartemment.

Deuxième fois qu'on le traitait de "beau salaud" depuis hier soir, se dit Drago en voyant un flash de sa cuite.

-Attends Hermione!

Drago lui courut après. Il faillit trébucher sur les valises de Samantha devant la porte et lâcha un beau juron bien senti et, laissa Harry et Samantha seuls.

-Je sens que ça va pas se régler de sitôt cette histoire. Ils sont impossibles, fit Harry gêné.

-Moi, j'espère que ça va se régler vite. Ils sont impossibles c'est vrai, approuva Samantha, mais ils s'aiment. Et on dirait qu'ils ne le voient pas réciproquement.

-Hmm...Bon j'te fais visiter l'appart'. C'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est un p'tit chez-soi bien douillet, proposa Harry avec un sourire et ses yeux verts illuminés de joie.

-Okay, no problem. Je payerai bien entendu la moitié de tout.

-Si tu veux, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Samantha aimait bien Harry. Il était gentil et doux avec elle. Peut-être trouverait-elle un job ici, à Londres, et elle pourrait rester plus longtemps dans ce pays qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Et décidément elle aimait bien les Anglais.

Mais Hermione, à ce moment-là se disait tout le contraire. Elle voulait partir loin de ce pays. Loin de lui.

-Hermione!

-Laisse-moi tranquille Drago.

Et elle continua à marcher d'un pas rapide avec Drago qui la suivait, tout débraillé. Si il sortait comme ça, c'était pour elle, et il espérait bien qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. Il finit par la rattraper et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Lâche-moi Malfoy.

-Tu passes de Drago à Malfoy, remarqua ironique Drago.

Il pensait que l'ironie allait l'adoucir. Il pensait bien, heureusement pour lui.

-Tu veux que je t'appelle Drakichou peut-être?

-Oh ça non! Ca me rappellerai Pansy, ce sale boudelogue, non merci!, ricanca Drago.

Et à sa plus grande surprise et à son plus grand bonheur, Hermione se mit à rire aussi. Mais se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'arrêta les joues rouges.

-Tu sais que t'es encore plus belle quand tu rougis, murmura Drago en s'approchant d'elle tendrement.

-Malfoy...

Mais elle ne put rien dire d'autre car il avait emprisonné ses lèvres. Il l'avait fait taire de la manière la plus irrésisitible et exaspérante qui existe. Par un baiser.

Hermione se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y répondre et le repoussa fermement.

-Je ne peux pas oublier.

-Et moi j'pense que si, répliqua Drago, les yeux remplis de désir et d'un sentiment qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'amour. Et si on recommençait à zéro?

-Avec deux enfants? Impossible, se moqua Hermione.

-Je t'aime Hermione et je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Tu ne veux plus de moi? Je meurs. Et puis si tu es vraiment avec ce Matthew, c'est lui qui meurt, ajouta-t'il avec un sourire sadique.

Hermione recommença à rire.

-Non, il n'existe pas. Malheureusement, ajouta-t'elle, malicieuse.

-Personne ne peut me remplacer! répliqua Drago, tout fier de lui et arrogant comme pas possible.

-Espèce d'arrogant!

-Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

Et il avait raison le bougre. Elle l'aimait comme ça. Elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir mais elle ne voulait pas être faible.

-Si tu venais dîner avec moi ce soir? proposa Drago en prenant sa main et en déposant un baiser dessus.

-Je réfléchis.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour réfléchir? demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Non, ça ira! s'éloigna Hermione. J'accepte.

-Je viens te chercher à 19heures mais où?

-Chez Harry.

-Tu feras quoi chez Potter?? s'étonna Drago.

-Je vérifierai que Samantha et lui s'entendent bien.

-Oh ça, j'pense qu'il n'y aura pas de souci à se faire pour eux, affirma Drago.

-M'en fiche. Chez Harry. 19 heures.

-Si tu veux. Mais Potter et Samy seront peut-être occupés...insinua-t'il.

Hermione rougit à cette phrase mais se reprit bien vite. Comment à 27 ans, elle se permettait de rougir pour une simple phrase de ce genre?

-Alors 23, Immeuble Artemis, Chemin de Traverse. C'est chez Ginny et Stanley.

-Pourquoi ne me donne-tu pas simplement ton adresse à toi?

-Parce que j'habite avec ma mère et si elle te voit, elle te tue avec un hachoir. Et crois-moi, toutes les magies du monde ne pourront pas te sauver. Mon père est mort d'un accident d'avion à 54 ans. Depuis elle vit avec moi.

Drago fut estomacqué. Sa mère lui en voulait autant? Quoiqu'il pouvait comprendre. Sa fille unique, enceinte d'un homme qu'elle avait détesté auparavant et qu'elle aimait follement maintenant, homme qui l'avait abandonné cruellement. Elle avait vraiment dû être folle de rage et il devait, en effet, éviter de se trouver en travers de son chemin.

-Quoique, fit Hermione en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, elle ne te fera pas de mal, car elle m'a toujours répété que mes enfants avaient besoin d'un père.

-Tu sais..., l'interrompit Drago, plus très sur de lui face à une future belle-mère, il l'espérait, qui voulait le couper en petits morceaux, sans recours à la magie bien entendu vu que c'était une moldue.

-Non, j'suis certaine que c'est une très bonne idée, alors viens au 320, rue des Magnolias, Pleasant Town. C'est à quelques kilomètres de Londres, dans sa campagne.

Drago soupira. De toute manière, si il pouvait se remettre avec son petit rat de bibliothèque, il devrait affronter un jour ou l'autre sa belle-mère.

-D'accord. Je viendrai. 19 heures Granger et j'exige que tu sois sublime. Grandiose. Fantasmagorique.

Hermione sourit et après l'avoir salué, elle transplana.

Il était 10 heures du matin. Et il était ivre de Bonheur en plein Chemin de Traverse. Ses yeux gris étaient brillants et ses cheveux blonds pâle flottaient dans la douce brise. Et il se retint de tirer à la langue à une jeune fille qui passait et le regardait ,avec de grands yeux verts, rire comme un fou tout seul.

Il allait dîner, lui ancien Prince des Serpents, avec Hermione Granger, héroine Gryffondor, mère de deux enfants dont il était le père. Et il riait, se répétant les mots dans sa tête. Il allait dîner avec son Amour. Et il lui semblait avoir tout le courage et toute l'assurance pour la convaincre qu'il était fou d'elle. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter et Tout le poussait à le faire. Et il était heureux, et ça se voyait.

Un large sourire éclarait son visage pâle.

--

Hermione atterit devant la petite porte du portail de chez elle, essoufflée. Elle allait avoir un rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy ce soir. Et elle allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle ne retomberait pas dans ses bras. Et ça, elle en était sûre et certaine.

"Fantasmagorique" Il l'avait dit. Oh oui, elle serait un fantasme mais uniquement un fantasme. Si proche et si loin à la fois de lui. Mais elle se devait de s'imposer quelques limites pour ne pas être prise à son propore piège. Car elle savait qu'elle aussi serait vulnérable que lui, si ce n'est plus, à ce dîner.

Et sur ces pensées, elle sautillait allègrement sur le petit chemin en terre qui menait à sa maison. Elle allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Drago Malfoy, et elle s'en sentait fière. Oh bien sur qu'elle était une Gryffondor mais elle se pouvait se permettre d'avoir un caractère de Serpentard pour les occasions exceptionelles.

Elle entra et aussitôt deux petits monstres sautèrent sur elle.

-Mama !

-Mamounette!

Les deux p'tits monstres furent identifiés comme étant ses deux enfants Christopher et Elisabeth Granger. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux gris immenses qui la regardaient avec amour, et une petite fille brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux marrons pétillants qui la regardaient avec joie.

-Oh mes chéris, vous avez été sages avec Mamie Jane ce matin?

-Owiii mama', répondit Liz. Y'a aussi Mamie Cissy qui a discuté avec Mamie Jane. Même qu'elles jouaient à prendre le thé.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise d'entendre que Narcissa était sortie de son manoir pour la voir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Alertée par les cris des enfants, Jane Granger vint précipitamment dans le hall, un tablier sur les hanches et elle regarda sa fille avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Hermione. Mais cette dernière n'y prit pas compte, occupée comme elle était par les câlins et les baisers de ses enfants.

-Alors Hermione, l'ex-fiancé du père de ces deux petits monstres, demanda-t'elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Christopher amusée, a-t'elle bien emménagé chez Harry? demanda Jane, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa fille aidait une jeune femme qui il y a à peine une journée, était encore la fiancée de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Oui maman. Je suis certaine qu'elle et Harry s'entendront à merveille. Et puis j'espère qu'ils pourront se réconforter mutuellement. Tu sais, depuis que Harry a appris pour l'amant de Alicia, il est un peu dégoûté de l'amour, mais n'a rien contre l'amour au lit, alors j'espère que Samantha fera des merveilles du côté du coeur.

-Tu veux te reconvertir comme entremetteuse ou quoi, Hermione? se moqua Jane, gentiment.

-Naaaaon, s'amusa Hermione en prenant l'air d'une innocente.

Prenant son fils dans ses bras pendant qu'elle tenait Elizabeth par une main, sa mère lui murmura sadique:

-J'ai eu de la visite. Narcissa Malfoy. Nous avons parlé et elle t'attend.

-Où ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle pensait que Narcissa était déjà partie mais elle se trompait lourdement.

-Ici, idiote! rigola sa mère.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle déposa son fils par terre et se dirigea vers le salon. Narcissa l'attendait une tasse de thé à fleurs bleues à la main, assise avec toute l'élégance d'une dame de la noblesse sur leur modeste canapé moelleux blanc cassé.

-Re-Bonjour Hermione.

-Narcissa, salua prudemment Hermione.

En effet, elles s'étaient déjà croisées ce matin au manoir, quand Hermione était venue chercher Samantha pour l'emmener chez Harry.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-J'étais venue parler à votre mère, répondit calmement Narcissa. Nous sommes toutes les deux décidément d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas que vous déménagiez.

-Ah, comprit Hermione.

Sa mère et Narcissa ne s'étaient recontrées qu'une dizaine de fois au cours des quatre années écoulées. Pour la naissance des Jumeaux, pour l'achat de leurs affaires, pour leurs anniversaires, pour des dîners en famille demandés par les Jumeaux. Sinon, jamais, de leur propre chef. Jane Granger était un peu désagréable envers Narcissa Malfoy. C'était tout de même "la mère du p'tit saligaud qui avait mis sa fille unique enceinte" pour reprendre ses mots exacts une fois qu'Hermione lui avait demandé le pourquoi de sa conduite.

-Nous pensons que ce sera un trop grand choc pour Christopher et Elizabeth d'être arrachés ainsi à tout ce qu'ils connaissent. Leur famille, leurs amis, leur environnement familial, leur parrain et leur marraine, et maintenant, il ne faut pas l'oublier, ils auront quand même la curiosité de connaître leur père.

Ce fut comme une gifle pour Hermione. Elle comprenait Narcissa et son désir de vouloir voir son fils avec ses deux petits-enfants comme une famille unie. En fait, tout dépendait d'elle. Si elle le voulait, Malfoy serait le nom de son Chris' et de sa Liz'. Ce ne serait plus Granger.

-Effectivement, répliqua Hermione, les dents serrées. C'est pourquoi leur père et moi nous allons dîner ensemble ce soir.

Cette fois, ce fut à Narcissa de prendre une gifle. Mais elle, contrairement à Hermione, accueillit la nouvelle avec plaisir. Son visage habituellement pâle, se colora au niveau des joues et l'espoir vint renaître dans le coeur de la grand-mère de Lizet de Chris. C'est d'une voix fièvreuse qu'elle demanda à Hermione:

-C'est vrai?

-Puisque je vous le dis, Narcissa, répondit Hermione, un peu agacée.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette femme mais son acharnement à vouloir la remettre avec Drago l'agaçait un peu.

-Très bien. Alors je vous fais entièrement confiance pour la suite des évènements, fit Narcissa en reprenant sa classe habituelle. Ne faites pas d'erreurs, s'il vous plaît Hermione.

Erreurs? Serait-ce une erreur si elle retombait directement dans ses bras? Oh oui. Ca, ce serait une erreur. Mais quelle belle erreur.

-Au revoir Narcissa, fit-elle comme toute réponse.

-Au revoir Hermione et j'espère que tout se passera bien ce soir.

-Hmm...

Hermione, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle devait s'en aller avant qu'elle explose, la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où Narcissa fit deux câlins à ses petits-enfants avant de partir.

-Au revoir mes p'tits anges.

-Au revoir Mamie Cissy

-Bisouuu Mamie Cissy, quémanda Christopher.

-Oui mon petit Dragon.

Hermione claqua de la langue. Narcissa avait la fâcheuse manie d'appeler Christopher comme Drago tellement ils se ressemblaient.

Et enfin elle partit. Jane Granger débarassait le service à thé et avec un petit clin d'oeil à sa fille, elle déclara:

-Tu sais, ma fille, pour un homme qui t'a abandonné pendant quatre ans, à ta place je serai époustouflante pour qu'il réalise bien pleinement ce qu'il avait laissé.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, approuva Hermione avec une moue complice. J'dois aller voir Ginny au boulot pour lui raconter. Elle va me sauter dessus pour me hurler qu'elle n'a pas assez de temps pour me préparer, et me dire que c'est fantastique et génial. Et je dois t'avouer que j'en ai bien besoin.

-Je m'occupe des enfants, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oh, je vais plutôt les emmener au Terrier, ils joueront avec les enfants là-bas.

-D'accord, je pourrai enfin m'occuper du jardin .

Hermione rigola. En effet, Christopher et Elizabeth ne laissaient pas une minute de répit à sa mère.

-A tout à l'heure maman, je reviendrai pour le rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Les enfants dormiront peut-être au Terrier tels que je les connais, fit Hermione en posant un baiser sur la joue ridée de sa mère.

Puis Hermione partit en transplanage d'escorte avec ses deux enfants jusqu'au Terrier. Arrivée là-bas, elle fut accueillie par Molly Weasley, toujours aussi souriante et ses cheveux roux commençant à perdre de leur éclat.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tu es venue avec les deux petits anges. Venez me voir, mes amours.

Christopher et Elizabeth ne se firent pas prier deux fois et allèrent faire un câlin à celle qu'ils considéraient comme aussi de leur famille.

-Vous avez de la chance mes agneaux, (enfant de Ron &Luna) et (enfant de Bill &Fleur) sont aussi là aujourd'hui.

-Youpii! Ou est-ce qu'ils sont? demanda Chris'

-Dans le jardin, mon chéri. Courez-les rejoindre, les pressa Molly.

-Oh merci Molly de les garder. Ma mère ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que s'occuper d'eux et je dois aller voir Ginny au bureau, remercia Hermione tout sourire devant l'amour de Molly Weasley pour ses enfants malgré le nom de leur père et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été amoureuse de Ron.

-Hermione ma chérie, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont les bienvenus ici dès qu'ils le veulent, la rassura Molly. Maintenant, vas-y, je suis certaine que Ginny aimera ta visite.

Hermione acquiesa de la tête et dès qu'elle l'eût salué, elle transplana devant la cabine téléphonique, entrée des visiteurs au Ministère.

-Votre nom?

-Hermione Granger. Je suis venue voir Ginny Weasley, du départemment des Aurors.

Un petit badge apparut avec son nom et l'objet de sa visite écrit en lettres d'or. Il eut un petit clic et la cabine descendit dans les profondeurs de la Terre tandis que la rue Moldue échappait aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle arriva dans le hall et eut un petit sourire devant les statues de la fontaine qui avaient été reconstruites suite à l'attaque de Voldemort contre Harry et Dumbledore en 5ème année. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'étage du Départemment des Aurors. Pour son grand bonheur, elle ne croisa personne de son départemment ou qu'elle connaissait personellement. La porte du bureau de Ginny qu'elle partageait avec une superbe blonde aux yeux gris, croqueuse d'hommes et qui draguait exagérément Stanley devant Ginny, était ouverte.

Hermione regarda dans le bureau et vit Ginny, son visage dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur sa table de travail, ses cheveux flamboyants tombant sur ses épaules.

-Ginny? fit-elle, d'une voix douce, en frappant trois petits coups sur la porte.

-Oui? J'dors paaaaaas! répondit Ginny en étouffant un baîllement et en se relevant subitement.

Mais en reconnaissant Hermione, elle s'arrêta tout de suite et commença à rire, bientôt suivie par Hermione.

-Manque de sommeil? ironisa Hermione.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire.

-On se demande bien pourquoi, hein? se moqua Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et ses yeux marrons pétillaient de bonheur à voir son amie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble bureau? demanda Ginny.

-Besoin de conseils.

-Ah et lequels? demanda Ginny curieuse.

-J'ai un rendez-vous galant ce soir, avoua Hermione.

-Naaaaon? Avec qui? Ou? A quelle heure? Oh par Merlin, il va falloir te trouver une superbe robe, des chaussures, faire quelque chose à tes cheveux, te maquiller, et puis t'entraîner à bien parler, à être aguicheuse,...

Et elle aurait continué encore longtemps si Hermione ne l'avait pas arrêtée:

-Gin', c'est avec Drago Malfoy, à 19 heures. Je sais pas où il m'emmène.

Ginny s'arrêta net de respirer.

-Avec Drago Malfoy? Le...Le Drago Malfoy?

-Oui, le père de tes deux filleuls.

-Bon..., c'est pas grave! J'suis heureuse si vous vous remettez ensemble! Mais faut l'époustoufler alors ce p'tit con de mes ovules. (Nda: Je plaide nan coupable pour cette expression! C'est une copine qui m'a dit ça une fois :D C'est pour pas dire "de mes deux" vu que c'est une fille :P)

Hermione rigola.

-Je sais pas si j'ai envie de me remettre avec lui, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, je veux qu'il regrette amèrement, que ça lui fasse vraiment mal.

-Nan, mais pour ça faudrait que tu t'affiches avec un autre homme, répliqua Ginny, extrêmement sérieuse.

Hermione était d'une superbe humeur. Elle adorait discuter avec Ginny, qui était amusante même sans le vouloir.

-Je m'occupe de tout, 'Mione. Laisse-moi voir le "Grand Chef" pour que je prenne mon après-midi. On va manger un morceau et ensuite on va faire les magasins jusqu'à peu près 16 heures, puis on s'occupe de ta coiffure jusqu'à 17H30 heures, puis opération maquillage jusqu'à 18h30 heures. C'est un bon timing.

-Ginny, tu ne changeras jamais, se moqua Hermione, mais je t'adore.

-Je sais. Bouge pas, j'vais voir Carven pour mon aprèm'.

N'attendant même pas la réponse de son amie, Ginny fonça hors de son bureau pour aller voir le directeur du Départemment des Aurors pour prendre son après-midi. Et revint quelques minutes plus tard, toute fière d'elle.

-C'est bon, on y va!

En deux, trois mouvements, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent en plein Londres sorcier, où les magasins spécialement pour les sorciers et les restaurants également s'étaient établis en dehors du Chemin de Traverse, et à l'abri des Moldus.

-J'te propose d'aller manger _Chez Lucia, au plaisir_ ou encore à _La Table de Merlin_. C'est comme tu veux. D'un côté, c'est super bon et super bondé, d'un autre côté c'est super discret mais super bon aussi.

-Puisque nous sommes dans une après-midi entre filles, je propose d'aller où c'est le plus bondé, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Et quelques heures passèrent en déjeuner, en shopping et en préparation de la soirée chez Hermione. 18h30 sonnèrent et Ginny s'eclipsa pour ne pas que Drago la voit chez Hermione. Et cette dernière se tordait les mains en compagnie de sa mère. Les enfants, tel qu'Hermione l'avait prévu, étaient restés dormir au Terrier.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que manifique correspondrait. C'est tellement plus que ça, la rassura sa mère.

-Merci Maman mais...aah j'ai peur d'un rendez-vous, fit Hermione avec une moue, je ressemble à une gamine.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, à tout âge c'est la même chose, lui confia sa mère.

La sonnerie retentit et fit sursauter Hermione.

-Maman s'il te plaît, ne l'insulte pas, supplia Hermione.

-Bah, j'aurai un jour ou l'autre l'occasion de lui dire ce que je pense.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Elle se sentait ridicule et pas du tout sublime comme il l'avait demandé. Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, mais le coeur fort et gonflée à bloc de courage, Hermione ouvrit la porte et devant elle, se tenait un Drago Malfoy, tout simplement magnifique, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Hermione...

_**S**_atisfaits ou _**I**_nsatisfaits?

La suite dans deux semaines à peu près, si l'inspiration ne me fait pas faux-bond :') En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la description de la tenue d'Hermione et d'Hermione elle-même, idem pour Drago, la rencontre entre Jane &Drago, puis leur rendez-vous, puis la phase finale du dîner et peut-être plus ensuite. :)

**V.alouw**


End file.
